Entrenando a una patinadora
by Gapy-Senpai
Summary: Hiryuu Yona es una arrogante patinadora profesional artística sobre hielo, entre los problemas cotidianos y molestos reporteros, debe lidiar con mas problemas a los de una persona común. ¿Como lidiar con el peso del campeonato nacional y el fantasma de un chico que apareció de la nada? (ADAPTACIÓN)
1. Prologo

**Muy buenas, hace tiempo que quería publicar este fic, pero quería adelantar un poco los capítulos. 100% confirmado que se llevara hasta el final.**

 **AVISO IMPORTANTE:** **Este fic** **es una adaptación de la historia "como entrenar a una patinadora" de** **KatnissSakura y** **está inspirado en el anime "Ginban Kaleidoscope" y "Kaleido Star". Recomendadas. Así como en varias películas de patinaje sobre de hiel** **o.**

 **Sin mas que decir, espero que la disfruten tanto como yo. ¡COMENCEMOS!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prologo.**

Si tuviera que comparar el patinaje artístico sobre hielo con algo, definitivamente sería con mi peculiar familia.

Veamos…

Por un lado tenemos a Shin-Ah, ¿Quién es él? Nada más ni nada menos que mi representante y patrocinador número uno, el único en realidad. Su familia me adoptó cuando niña y es como un hermano para mí, nos llevamos muy bien a pesar de que él es 5 años mayor que yo. En fin.

¿Con que elemento del patinaje artístico lo compararía? Creo que con el " _ **Toe loop**_ " o _**bucle picado**_ como unos lo llaman, es el salto más fácil de todos, consiste sólo en deslizarte sobre el filo externo del patín, usando el mismo pie en el despegue y aterrizaje, en mi caso con el izquierdo y se impulsa el salto con el pie contrario, no te elevas demasiado. Puedes hacer uno, dos, tres y hasta cuatro aterrizando y despegando entre cada salto. ¿Por qué digo que este se parece a ? Simple y sencillamente por ser el más fácil de todos. Digamos que Shin-Ah es muy accesible con todos. No tiene nada malo, pero es una persona muy fácil de engañar. No es que yo lo haga pero… mejor continúo.

El siguiente miembro de la familia es Yoon, ella tiene 14 años de edad. Es muy amable y tierna. Comparte sangre con Shin-Ah y a pesar de que no es mi hermana verdadera nos llevamos muy bien, traté de que incursionara en el patinaje, pero admitió que amaba más el estudio y aprender cosas nuevas, es muy perspicaz así como una pequeña genio.

¿Con qué elemento la compararía?

Creo que con el _**"Loop",**_ porque de cierto modo comparte una similitud con el toe loop, y ya saben o ahora lo saben Yoon y Shin-Ah son hermanos, la diferencia, ella es más difícil que su hermano, prácticamente te impulsas y aterrizas con el mismo pie utilizando el mismo filo, lo difícil es que tienes que hacer más bucles en el aire y no sólo uno. Esa niña tiene su carácter.

¿Quién es la siguiente?...

¡Ah, sí! Cómo olvidarla, mi entrenadora personal, Slay Tetora, o como algunos le dicen Slaytor, nombre raro pero excelente, le queda muy bien a ella. Campeona nacional en los juegos del deshielo del 2004 a sus 15 años cuando yo apenas tenía 5, ahora ella tiene 29 años y se dedica a entrenarme para algo mucho más grande. Somos muy buenas amigas, a pesar de su carácter estricto y de repente gruñón, excelente entrenadora.

¿Con cuál saltó la debo de comparar?

Definitivamente es un _**"Lutz",**_ es uno de los saltos más difíciles, partes del filo externo del pie opuesto al aterrizaje, con el cual te debes dar impulso. Además de que es el único salto en que te debes ir deslizando hacia atrás, buscar tu impulso y saltar, y si quieres sobresalir puedes hacer un lutz doble o mejor aún, un triple. Ella definitivamente es un lutz: elegante, difícil, variable… creo que la describe a la perfección.

Y bien, ellos forman mi pequeña familia. ¡Ah!, pero ¿quién soy yo y con cuál salto me comparo? Olvidé presentarme, soy Hiryuu Yona, 19 años. Próxima ganadora de los juegos del deshielo 2019 y próxima elegida para ir al campeonato mundial de patinaje artístico sobre hielo, en representación a mi País natal, Kouka.

Por supuesto que soy un " _ **Axel**_ ", el otro salto más difícil, la diferencia con los demás saltos es que se efectúa patinando hacia adelante, luego saltas dando una media vuelta extra a los dos o tres saltos que le quieras añadir y aterrizar con la pie opuesto con el que saltaste. Yo claro debo ser este por ser el más difícil, diferente, hermoso y elegante que los demás. Porque así es Yona Hiryuu… una persona talentosa. Me apodan El Dragón Rojo sobre Hielo… aunque suene terrorífico es realmente hermoso ya que proviene de…

" _Sí, sí…. Ya fue mucho bla bla… y mucho "yo-yo" ¿Y yo qué? ¿No cuento?"_

Tenías que hablar, tú no eres más que un desgarre doloroso en el músculo.

" _¡Yo no soy un desgarre, quiero ser un salto también!"_

Bien, bien…

Supongo que quieren saber quién es aquel que osó a interrumpirme y cuyo ser se encuentra haciendo berrinches por toda mi habitación exigiendo ser un salto en particular. Él es Hak, molesto, fastidioso en todos los sentidos, curioso como un felino. Apellido: desconocido. Edad: desconocida. Origen: desconocido. ¿Por qué está aquí?: desconocido.

Hak definitivamente no es un salto, es como un accesorio más que uno lleva consigo mismo, para trabajar, para ir a la escuela, etc. Es como los patines o los trajes que debo de llevar a las competiciones.

¿Por qué lo comparo con un accesorio?

Porque al igual que aquellos accesorios te complementan y te acompañan en lugares importantes o cualquier situación, aparentemente creo que Hak también, pues inesperadamente un día entró en mi vida y hasta el momento no se ha ido. Me acompaña a todos lados, incluso algunos que no puedo decir en voz alta, ya que es realmente vergonzoso.

" _El baño"._

¡Cállate, Idiota!...Así es, a ese lugar sagrado también, que vergüenza…

¿Por qué? Se preguntarán.

Eso es debido a que aquel chico llamado Hak, es un espíritu que no puede separarse de mi, es como si me hubiera poseído aunque no controla mi cuerpo, pero que tampoco se puede ir y el cual aún no sé cómo quitarme de encima. Así es, escucharon bien… Hak es un fantasma.

Y con él, creo que se completa mi pequeña y rara familia, como si ser patinadora profesional no fuera suficiente.

 _¡Los dioses nos odian,_ _Yona_ _!, ¡No te preocupes!_

Hak… cállate.

 _ **Continuara...**_


	2. Capitulo 1 - Acosada por un Fantasma

_Bienvenidos sean a los 88° juegos de invierno 2019 desde el Imperio Kai, esté día ha sido espectacular hemos visto toda clase de danzas y saltos espectaculares…_

El Imperio Kai era el país que ahora estaba en boca de todos y en todos los medios de comunicación, pues se estaba llevando a cabo en aquel lugar la competencia de patinaje sobre hielo en todas sus disciplinas.

En un enorme estadio al centro de la ciudad se estaba llevando a cabo la competencia femenina de patinaje artístico sobre hielo. El tablero de marcadores ponía como favorita de los jueces a Sen Tao, patinadora profesional de Xing; en segundo lugar a An Lili originaria de Sei, y en tercer lugar una chica de origen Kai; que a pesar del lugar en el que se encontraba, su puntaje era muy inferior a la de las dos primeras al igual que las demás competidoras que seguían después de ella.

Mientras tanto una joven patinadora de 19 años se preparaba para salir; olvidándose de sus rivales principales, concentrada sólo en dar una buena demostración del _"programa libre"_ , el cual consiste en completar una lista de elementos requeridos entre saltos y vueltas.

—Concéntrate Yona. Olvídate de los marcadores. —Recomendó su entrenadora.

—No tienes que decirlo Slaytor… yo les enseñaré.

—Buena suerte. —Apoyó Shin-Ah, siempre la acompañaba como el buen representante que era.

Yona asintió con seriedad y patinó hacia el centro de la pista. Se posicionó de manera elegante, presuntuosa y confiada, pero, sin ninguna sonrisa en su rostro. Algo que para los jueces, los espectadores y rivales calificaron de: arrogante.

Las luces del estadio la iluminaron al momento que la música clásica de su elección comenzó a reproducirse y ella, tan inexpresiva como siempre, empezó su danza sobre hielo, confiada en que lograría sobresalir de entre sus dos principales rivales.

.

.

No muy lejos de ahí, se estaba realizando una exhibición de acrobacias con aviones ligeros. Uno de esos aviones, de color negro con una símbolo de un dragón enroscado en la cola, daba una magnifica demostración, sorprendiendo a los espectadores y jueces con sus increíbles piruetas. Orgulloso el piloto con su hazaña, dio su última y más complicada pirueta en caída libre antes de descender. Logrando una pirueta perfecta se dispuso a aterrizar cuando se percató de algo: los circuitos del avión empezaron a fallar.

El joven piloto luchó lo más que pudo para tratar de descender de alguna forma y controlar el avión el cual ya estaba rodeado de humo en la parte frontal. El avión comenzó a caer de manera libre y sin control, los espectadores y organizadores del evento sólo vieron como aquel pequeño y ligero avión caía a campo abierto, arrastrándose unos metros sobre la superficie con su piloto aun dentro de él, quedando al final todo en pedazos.

.

.

Yona se sentía orgullosa, había completado los requerimientos iniciales y sólo faltaba un salto más, un "lutz" con el que sorprendería a todo el mundo.

— _"Es mi oportunidad"_ —Pensó entre dientes.

Se deslizó lo suficiente para tener su espacio, y saltó impulsándose con la punta del pie derecho, completando dos vueltas completas, estaba a punto de completar la tercera vuelta del triple lutz cuando sintió pesadez en su cuerpo, el impulso con el que había saltado tal vez no había sido suficiente, aun así se aferró en hacerlo, teniendo como resultado final entorpecer todo el salto ya que descendió en falso resbalando violentamente, cayendo de espaldas contra el hielo y golpeándose la cabeza contra este, tanto los espectadores y jueces dieron un gran grito ahogado al ver tan dolorosa caída y no sólo eso, la chica había quedado inconsciente en la pista de hielo.

.

.

—Yona… Yona… ¿puedes escucharme?

—Yona… despierta.

Escuchó la voz sutil de Slaytor y la voz preocupada de Shin-Ah, pero no lograba verlos, estaba todo oscuro. Empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente encontrándose con las borrosas caras de su entrenadora y representante. Ambos dando un respiro aliviado al verla consiente.

— ¿Qué me pasó? —Preguntó Yona aturdida, incorporándose en la cama sintiendo todo el cuerpo entumido y fuerte palpitar el cabeza.

—Fallaste en el lutz y caíste. —Contó Slaytor con los brazos cruzados, no estaba muy contenta con los resultados de su patinadora. —Te golpeaste la cabeza.

Yona gruñó recordando lo sucedido, reprochándose a sí misma lo que Slaytor se estaba reservando. — ¿Cuáles fueron los resultados?

—Sen Tao quedó en primer lugar, seguida de An Lili, en tercer lugar quedó la chica local de aquí, Hijisata Kaya. —Avisó nervioso Shin-Ah.

—Eso no es nuevo. —Replicó Yona, esas mujeres eran las mejores de su generación, en especial Tao a la cual consideraba su principal rival.

—Aún tenemos oportunidad para competir en los juegos olímpicos, no te preocupes. —Animó Shin-Ah.

— ¡Por supuesto que hay que preocuparse!

La voz de otro hombre se unió a la conversación, en la entrada de la puerta se encontraba Han Joo-Doh, el seleccionador oficial de Kouka; encargado de evaluar a Yona durante la competencia en el Imperio Kai.

— ¿Cómo te sientes Yona? Veo que la cara no te cambió después de tu humillante caída. —Se burló el hombre.

— Aquí viene el desviado. —Contestó sarcásticamente la pelirroja, detestaba a ese hombre.

—No está de más decir que Kouka se decepcionará con los resultados y tal vez consideren elegir a otra persona que los represente.

La chica y sus acompañantes se alteraron al escuchar al hombre, Yona apretó las sabanas, tratando de verse intacta ante los comentarios de Joo-Doh.

—No creo que lleguemos a extremos. —Intervino Shin-Ah preocupado. —Yona es buena, sólo necesita entrenar más.

—Talento es más de lo que se necesita en esta competencia. —Regañó seriamente Joo-Doh —La verdad me cuesta trabajo verlo de este chica, cuando lo único que notó de ella es su cara de dragona amargada.

Yona emitió un gruñido molesto, ese hombre siempre le hacía ver que su cara de amargura, según él, era un impedimento para que lograra ser tan buena como los demás; se defendería con todo su repertorio de insultos, pero Slaytor con la seriedad que la caracterizaba se interpuso.

—Trabajaremos en eso, no se preocupe.

—Necesitará más que entrenar, un milagro creo que es lo que necesita.

—¡Ja! Si como no. —Respondió arrogantemente la acusada. —Yo le enseñaré.

—Deja tú presunción de lado niña amargada. —Regañó el seleccionador. —Hasta tus rivales a pesar del carácter que se cargan saben ganarse al público y a los jueces, hablando en especial de la chica An y por supuesto de la reina del hielo Tao, sólo obsérvalas a ellas les sobra el talento y las sonrisas, ambas cosas que te faltan a ti.

— ¡Ya déjeme viejo, no soy un payaso ni nada por el estilo! —Enfureció Yona, odiaba que la compararan con cualquiera de esas dos patinadoras.

— ¡Yona, silencio! —Calmó Slaytor tomando mental de todo los "sabios" consejos que decía el hombre. —Como dije: trabajaremos en eso…

Joo-Doh asintió no muy convencido, la representante de Kouka era un hueso duro de roer y tenía problemas con medio mundo; sin embargo, estaba satisfecho de haberle hecho ver sus errores tanto a Yona como a sus acompañantes y mucho más haberla hecho rabiar. Aunque en el fondo sabía que podía dar mucho más.

—Te estaré observando, niña.

El hombre se retiró de la habitación, dándole la oportunidad a Yona de desahogarse como era debido, empezando a hacer berrinches como una niña, e insultando amargadamente a Joo-Doh.

—¡Ya cállate, Yona! —Pidió impaciente Slaytor. —Aunque me duela admitirlo, ¡Joo-Doh tiene razón! Por lo cual trabajaremos más y pondremos en práctica sus consejos.

— ¿Qué dices? A mí no me hace falta nada de eso. —replicaría a la nueva decisión de su entrenadora, pero esta no le dio la oportunidad, generalmente lo que se le metía en la cabeza a Slaytor difícilmente se lo podrían sacar.

Después de más regaños y reclamos después. Shi-Ah y Slaytor se retiraron para empezar a empacar y preparar lo necesario para su regreso a Kouka, una vez se efectuara el cierre del evento. Dejaron a Yona sola, pues aun no podía salir. Minutos después el doctor le dio el alta, Yona salió del consultorio frustrada y molesta, lejos de descansar la habían estresado más; pensando…reflexionando que eran sólo tonterías lo que todos le pedían, no era necesario sonreír como una payasa, sólo le bastaba con su talento y los buenos saltos, eso era lo que querían los jueces y espectadores.

Ensimismada entre sus pensamientos quejumbrosos, no se dio cuenta que alguien caminaba en dirección contraria ambas chocando y cayendo de sentón.

— _¡Watch out!, you moron. Are you blind?_ _(¡Cuidado, idiota!, ¿Estás ciega?)_ —Insultó una peli negra de largo y hermoso cabello, el cual llevaba suelto. La competidora de Sei, An Lili.

Sin saber que le había dicho vio que su rival iba acompañado de un hombre no muy parecido a ella, sin embargo, su hermano; todos en el mundo del patinaje sabía de aquel hombre, An Tae-Jun, rumores decían que cuando ambos eran pequeños el chico había intentado hacerce pasar por ella en un " _programa corto_ **"** para ayudar a su hermana a ganar unas locales, rumores entre patinadores, sólo ellos sabían cuál era la verdad.

— _I asked you something, don't you hear?_ _(Te pregunté algo, ¿No escuchas?)_ —Preguntó Lili levantándose molesta del piso, siendo ayudada por su hermano.

—Esta cree que todo el mundo habla su idioma. —Pensó Yona tratando de recordar el poco ingles que sabía y lograba entender. — _Please… repeat_. _(Por favor… repite)_ —Contestó avergonzada de su espantosa pronunciación.

— _Did you see, sis?_ _She doesn't speak our language_. _(¿Viste, hermana? Ella no habla nuestro idioma)_ —Observó Tae-Jun con malicia.

— _I saw it, bro. Let´s play with this moron._ _(Lo vi, hermano. Vamos a jugar con esta tonta)_ —Respondió Lili, queriéndose divertir con aquel conflicto de idioma. — _You such a moron that can´t skate even if your life depends of it. ¡You sucks!(Eres una idiota que no puede patinar incluso si tu vida dependiera de eso._ _¡Apestas!)_

— _¡Yes, you sucks!, my sis will kick your ass, and you are going to cry like a baby._ _(¡Sí, apestas! Mi hermana pateará tu trasero, y vas a llorar como un bebé)_ —Insultó el hombre An.

— _¡Yes, like a baby!_ _(Sí, como un bebé) —_ Se rio la chica.

Ambos Chicos empezaron a hacer ademanes exagerados con sus manos simulando que estaban llorando dando alaridos ruidosos imitando a un par de bebés. Yona ignoraba lo que significaba todo aquello que le estaban diciendo, pero no descartaba que la estuvieran insultando; no sabía cómo responderles, quedaría como una tonta si intentaba hablar en su idioma y hablar en español no creyó que les llegara a afectar tanto.

 **"** _¡Screw you, asshole!". (¡Púdrete, imbécil!)_ Escuchó esas palabras dentro de su cabeza, alguien se la había dicho; como si su cerebro le aconsejara decir eso _. "¡Screw you, asshole!"._ Volvió a escuchar, pensó que era su subconsciente, aunque se le hizo extraño que fuera la voz de un hombre.

No tenía mucho que pensar en ese momento pues los hermanos seguían riéndose de ella, casi en su cara.

— ¡Screw you, asshole! —Gritó Yona en su defensa, tomando las palabras que su subconsciente le había aconsejado.

Ambos jovenes se paralizaron y guardaron silencio; pensaron que se habían equivocado y Yona habían entendido todo. Ya se habían metido en problemas con los organizadores por algunas bromas que habían hecho a las competidoras y no les convenía meterse en más debido a la participante de Kouka, por lo que cesaron sus comentarios y optaron por irse por la paz.

—Eso les pasa por meterse conmigo. —Sonrió Yona orgullosa de su hazaña. — ¿Pero qué habrá sido esa voz?, ¿Acaso estaré desarrollando poderes mágicos? —Se preguntó pensante. — ¡Que tonta!, eso no existe…

Se convenció de que aquello solo había sido producto de su subconsciente, no le dio importancia y fue a donde Slaytor y Shin-Ah la esperaban. Sin darse cuenta que ya no estaba del todo sola.

.

.

El cierre de los juegos se llevó a cabo tres día después de aquel incidente y terminando con todos los pendientes en aquella ciudad regresaron a Kouka.

Llegando al aeropuerto, Yona y compañía fueron recibidas por varios reporteros; estos no perdieron el tiempo, empezando a indagar sobre el fallido intento de la deportista por ganar un puesto en la competencia, recordándole que había dejado en vergüenza a la ciudad de Kouka con su terrible y vergonzosa caída.

—Yona, ¿no considerarías que es mejor retirarte de una vez y dejarle la oportunidad a Shi Yun-Ho de ser la representante de Kouka? —Interrogó uno de los odiosos reporteros.

Esa pregunta en particular molestó a la pelirroja, en realidad, todas las preguntas le estaban molestando, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no lanzar de su veneno al estilo Hiryuu contra ellos. Odiaba a esos reporteros que no hacían más que crearle mala fama y desconcentrarla de su profesión y que mencionaran a su rival local la alteraba, como siempre y aunque no estuviera Yun-Ho quedaba al final como la heroína y ella como la dragona malvada y amargada.

—Yona, no responderá preguntas. —Intervino Shin-Ah, incluso para que cesaran de tomarle fotografías. —Sin comentarios, por favor.

De entre la multitud de reporteros sólo había uno que no había hecho ninguna pregunta, sólo enfocaba con su cámara a la patinadora. El hombre de cabello negro atado a una coleta sonrió, ya tenía planeando su próximo movimiento para obtener una exclusiva.

.

.

.

Pasó otro día de manera normal desde su llegada a Kouka. Yona se encontraba más que deprimida; en la televisión, en los periódicos y en la radio no hacían más que hablar de su supuesta incompetencia en los juegos del Imperio Kai, todos juzgando por completo su carrera por esa pequeña caída.

Ya era medio día y aun se encontraba acostada en su cama, el insomnio la había invadido por la noche y sólo había logrado dormir pocas horas. Pretendía quedarse en la cama todo el día y tratar de dormir algo, cuando escuchó que alguien tocó la puerta.

—Yona, ya _es hora de que salgas_. —La voz de su hermana adoptiva Yoon la llamó detrás de la puerta. — _No has estudiado._

La chica se levantó gruñendo por sus adentros, no sólo tenía que ocuparse de vida deportiva sino también de su vida educativa.

—Un segundo. —Contestó sin ganas, tapándose con la sabana.

— _¡Yona Hiryuu!_ —Escuchó la voz exigente de su entrenadora. — _Levanta tu trasero de la cama y ponte a hacer algo productivo o si no entraré y yo misma haré que te levantes._

— ¡Dije un segundo! —Refunfuñó.

Empujó las sabanas con rudeza y se levantó dando pisotones para querer mostrar su rebeldía, pero de inmediato fue silenciada por Slaytor, a la única que le debía respeto, un respeto a un mayor que al de su hermano adoptivo, cuya relación era como la de cualquier hermano. Entre sus berrinches no le quedó de otra más que levantarse, vestirse y acompañar a su familia a tomar el refrigerio del día.

—No puedes deprimirte por algo así, como tú siempre dices: "Vamos a demostrarles quién eres". —Aconsejó Slaytor dándole un sorbo a su jugo.

—Lo sé. —Yona agachó la cabeza, analizando su conducta anterior.

—Siempre te apoyaremos, hermanita. —Apoyó Yoon con una sonrisa.

—Sí, no hagas caso a esos reporteros. —Aconsejó Shin-Ah. —Tampoco a Han Joo-Doh. —Susurró en secreto sólo para ella. Aunque todos lo escucharon.

—Pero en algo tiene razón. — Murmuró Slaytor con seriedad. —Una sonrisa te ayudaría.

Yona rodó los ojos con fastidio, no quería escuchar otra vez ese sermón. Ella sólo se dedicaría a patinar como lo había estado haciendo toda su vida.

—Que amargada Yona —Se mofo Yoon. —Consíguete un novio que te quite ese mal humor.

Pronto la atención se la llevó la adolescente quien reía burlonamente al haber conseguido molestar a su hermana, para después asustarse con la mirada de desaprobación de Shin-Ah quien la empezó a interrogar "¿Por qué había dicho eso?", "¿Acaso ella tenia novio?" Y otras preguntas incomodas. Yona agradeció la inoportuna pregunta para retirarse a su habitación, ni Slaytor le puso más atención pues al igual que el Shin-Ah empezó a interrogar a la fastidiada chica, quien se declaraba inocente de cualquier delito.

— ¡Ja! Alguien que te haga reír… que tontería.

Se sentó en su escritorio y tomó uno de los libros de estudio. Recibía educación en casa y al menos por día debía completar una serie de temas que el mismo Shin-Ah que le imponía y calificaba. Aprovecharía ese momento para estar a solas y completar ejercicios pendientes que no hizo debido al competencia y viaje al Imperio Kai.

—Si B es igual a A... —Bostezó, se estaba quedando dormida frente a sus ejercicios de lógica. —Entonces…—Cabeceó cerrando los ojos lentamente.

" _Yona_ _"_

Se sobresaltó al escuchar que alguien susurró su nombre. Despertando por completo, miró alrededor de su habitación, la loca idea que un ladrón o un reportero acosador habían irrumpido en su habitación cruzó por su mente, pero no había nadie cerca de ella.

" _Yona, ¿me escuchas?"_

Se levantó con brusquedad tirando la silla, era la voz de un chico quien le hablaba, pero por más que miraba en su habitación no encontraba el origen de este, a pesar de lo cerca que se escuchaba.

— ¡¿Quién es?! —Gritó alterada, tomando el lápiz como si un cuchillo se tratara.

 _"Ah… es difícil decirlo… ¿Cómo explicártelo sin que te alteres tanto?"_

Dio un gritó ahogado, la persona aquella le había respondido, estaba a punto de dar un gran grito de terror cuando el mismo chico la detuvo.

 _"¡No grites!"_ Pidió _"Déjame presentarme…Eh… Soy Hak…Edad: desconocida. Origen: desconocido. Mi nombre es todo lo que recuerdo, pero lo más importante es que creo que estoy muerto"._

— ¿Eh?…¿Muerto? —Repitió anonada. — ¿Eres un fa-fa-fa-fantasma?

 _"Algo así"_. Explicó tranquilo. _"Y por alguna extraña razón estoy aquí contigo, desde hace cuatro días… de hecho yo fui quien te ayudó con aquellos idiotas, ¿recuerdas?"._

— ¡¿Qué, tú fuiste?!... ¡Espera!... ¿Cuatro días? —La poca información que aquel chico le brindó la hizo olvidar el miedo que en un inicio sintió para después pasar a la ira pues había estado con ella todo ese tiempo y apenas se hacía presente. — ¿Qué quieres? ¡Vete de aquí!

 _"Si pudiera lo haría, pero no puedo… y no me preguntes la razón porque no lo sé"._

—No me importa si la tienes o no… ¡Largo, ve hacía la luz! —Exigió sintiéndose tonta por estar hablándole al aire, pues no veía a aquel chico que le susurraba.

 _"¿Cuál luz? No veo nada de eso"_

—Se supone que debes ver la luz o algo así… como en las películas.

 _"¡Ah, sí! Pero no veo tal luz"._

Yona se empezó a irritar ese fantasma parecía estarla pasando de maravilla invadiendo su espacio personal.

—Pues si no te vas yo misma haré que te vayas. —Amenazó con amargura.

Salió hecha un rayo de la habitación, en la parte inferior de la enorme casa, Shin-Ah y Slaytor seguían regañando a Yoon cuando su atención de nuevo se enfocó en la patinadora que pasó a un lado de ellos a gran velocidad, corriendo directo hacia la cocina.

Yona buscó con brusquedad algo entre los cajones de la enorme cocina, sonrió malévolamente al haber encontrado un collar de ajos el cual alzó victoriosa al aire.

— ¡Te ordeno que te vayas de aquí! —Gritó agitando el collar de ajos.

 _"No soy un vampiro… ¿Sabías?"_

Se sonrojó al escucharlo, otra se sintió más que tonta, era un idiota al pensar que podía espantarlo con ajos. Necesitaba algo más espiritual. Mientras tanto Slaytor, Shin-Ah y Yoon se habían asomado por la puerta viendo sólo a una chica en medio de la cocina con un collar de ajos alzado en lo alto.

—Yona… ¿Estás… bien? —Se atrevió a preguntar Slaytor.

—En perfecto estado. —Respondió avergonzada, y con el flequillo ocultando su rostro salió de la cocina, dejando el collar de ajos sobre la mesa.

Una vez que se cercioró que ninguno de los tres la vigilaba subió corriendo las escaleras para encerrarse otra vez en su habitación.

—Muy bien señor Fantasma, si no le tiene miedo a los ajos… probemos esto.

Sacó de uno de los cajones un crucifijo que alzó en lo alto también. — ¡Vete de aquí, espíritu maligno!

 _"Mmmm… no, no sirve, no soy un espíritu maligno de una vez te digo"._

Desesperada e irritada, Yona gritó ruidosamente, la voz de aquel fantasma la hartaba de sobremanera a pesar de que llevaban menos de cinco minutos hablando, lo quería fuera de su vida.

Pensando otro plan, se sentó en el escritorio y prendió la computadora, presionó las teclas con rudeza en el aparato para buscar algo por Internet. "¿Cómo deshacerse de un fantasma?" Muchas páginas de esoterismo aparecieron en un segundo, le dio clic en la primera, la cual la mandó a una ouija virtual.

" _Eso es para llamar a más espíritus… ¿sabías?"_

Sintió que incluso aquel fantasma le dijo que era una tonta, estaba desesperada. Gritó ruidosamente otra vez haciendo eco por toda la casa; frustrada se dio de topes contra el escritorio tratando de que así se le ocurriera otra idea.

 _"¡Ouch, basta… eso duele!"_

Yona detuvo su auto golpeteo al escuchar las quejas de aquel fantasma, su boca se curvó de manera malévola; y procedió a seguir con lo que estaba haciendo. Se empezó a golpear contra el escritorio a un más fuerte, escuchando con satisfacción como aquel chico se quejaba por el dolor, también a ella le dolía, pero, si era lo que necesitaba para quitárselo de encima no le importaba machacarse la cabeza con el mueble. Aunque después se arrepintió, se estaba cansando y la cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas.

— ¡Yona… escuchamos un…!

Slaytor había irrumpido en la habitación, estaba junto con Shin-Ah y Yoon. Los tres se quedaron pasmados al ver como Yona se golpeaba contra el escritorio. Esta, avergonzada en cuanto los vio cesó lo movimientos para después dejarse caer por el mueble, completamente adolorida.

Otro intento fallido de deshacerse del fantasma y lo cual sólo le generó un horrible chichón en la frente.

—Al rato se desinflama. — Avisó Yoon después de que le puso una pomada, le había dado los primero auxilios después de aquel accidente no tan accidente.

Yona sólo gruñía internamente tratando no dejar ver su molestia a sus familiares, aunque era difícil ya que estaba acostada en la cama, mientras los ojos de todos estaban sobre ella.

— ¿Te duele algo más? —Preguntó Slaytor preocupada. — ¿Tal vez algo que te haya lesionado durante la competencia?

—No se preocupen. —Mintió. —Estoy bien… sólo enloquecí con algo que leí por Internet.

—Mejor descansa. —Pidió Slaytor. —Y ya no leas cosas que te alteran.

Ya no dijo más, no pretendía contarles lo que realmente pasaba, al notar el silencio por parte de ella, sus tres allegados decidieron dejarla en paz, deseando no atosigarla más. Yona notó cierta preocupación por parte de sus seres queridos, los amaba y lo menos que quería era que tuvieran aquella expresión en sus caras.

— ¡Gracias!... por preocuparse por mí. —Dijo avergonzada.

Slaytor, Yoon y Shin-Ah le sonrieron, sabían que Yoon muy en el fondo era una buena y amable chica. Una vez que se fueron todo quedó en silencio, lo único que podía escuchar era su respirar y sentir el palpitar de la herida en la frente.

 _"Creo que no empezamos muy bien"._

La tranquilidad de la habitación se esfumó en cuanto escuchó aquella horrible voz.

— ¡¿No te has largado?! —Rezongó rechinando los dientes.

 _"No,… no te enojes… mejor déjame decirte lo que…"_

Se tapó los oídos con la almohada para evitar escucharlo, tarareando música clásica que solía poner en sus rutinas de patinaje. Mientras que aquel molesto fantasma seguían hablándole con insistencia.

—No oigo nada, no oigo nada soy de palo tengo orejas de pescado…—Canturreó la vieja canción del jardín de niños, recibiendo quejidos por parte del fantasma.

Así continuó por varios minutos; el día aún no terminaba y ya estaba exhausta, se había lastimado, había hecho cosas tontas, no había dormido bien, todo el mundo la culpaba del infortunio de la competencia y de pilón un fantasma la estaba acosando. Cerró los ojos para olvidarse de todo y entre el canturreó sin querer se quedó profundamente dormida.

.

.

Se levantó de golpe; con el cabello enmarañado, saliva escurriéndole de la boca y totalmente desorientada. No sabía ni que día era, lo único que recordaba era al molesto fantasma.

—Señor fantasma… ¿sigue aquí?—Llamó mirando a su alrededor, no recibió ninguna contestación. Sonrió triunfante. — ¡Se ha ido!

Festejó ruidosamente con los brazos en alto, se levantó pisando la cama y como niña chiquita empezó a brincar encima de esta.

— ¡Se ha ido, se ha ido!, ¡Yona eres una genio! —Se auto halago pensando que el haberse golpeado a sí misma había ahuyentado al fantasma.

 _"Aún sigo aquí…y me llamo Hak, si no te importa"._

Casi se cae de la cama al escuchar la voz del fantasma, la diferencia es que ya no la escuchaba dentro de ella sino a un lado de ella, temblorosa se giró hacia su izquierda para ver la sonriente cara de un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules que se veía de unos 23 o 24 años de edad.

 _"Hola Yona, por fin nos vemos cara a cara…"._

Más que asustada estaba irritada con sólo verlo, se lanzó contra él, atravesándolo como si de una neblina se tratará aterrizando directo en el suelo dándose otro golpe en la cara.

 _"¿Y adivina qué?"_ Preguntó animado el fantasma, tratando de no reírse de la torpeza de la patinadora. _"Ya no te estoy poseyendo, por lo que no puedo sentir el dolor que tú misma te ocasionas"._

—Entonces… ¡largo de aquí! —Gritó Yona sobándose la frente, viendo con rencor al fantasma.

 _"Ese es el otro detalle…"_ Explicó preocupado el fantasma que estaba a no más de 50 cm de distancia de ella. _"Ahora resulta que no me puedo alejar más de esta distancia"_.

No entendió a lo que se refería, se quitó el flequillo de la cara y vio como el chico trataba de separarse más de ella pero algo se lo impedía. Era como si este se topara contra una fuerza que lo empujaba a estar cerca de ella. Yona se puso de pie para analizarlo mejor y Hak desde todos los ángulos trató de separarse de ella inútilmente pues no podía ir más allá de aquellos pocos centímetros.

 _"¿Ves que no es por mí?"_ Preguntó Hak, esperando un poco de comprensión.

Yona molesta se cruzó de brazos, lo único que quería era que se fuera, si se había sentido invadida el día anterior ahora lo sentía peor; pues ahora podía ver directo a los ojos de su acosador fantasma, ella era dama después de todo y eso le incomodaba y al parecer a él no. La solución agresiva no había funcionado, por lo que tendría que aplicar algo diferente.

—Lamento lo que te haya pasado, y que estés así. —Lo señaló por completo. —Pero, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te vayas? —Preguntó con la poca paciencia que tenía.

El chico frente a ella se encogió de hombros, al igual que Yona parecía muy confundido y fuera de su lugar, y le contestó con sinceridad.

"No lo sé…".

 _ **Continuara…**_


	3. Capitulo 2 - Incomoda Situacion

_"No lo sé…"_

— ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? —Preguntó Yona irritada.

 _"¿Qué quieres que te diga?"_

— ¿Recuerdas tu apellido?

 _"No"._

— ¿Qué fue lo último que hiciste, lo recuerdas?

Esa pregunta puso a pensar al fantasma, Hak se tocó la barbilla analizando la pregunta tratando de recordar algo. Yona sólo veía como hacía muecas extrañas con la boca, era un fantasma raro. Hak seguía pensante, se rascó el cabello, después la barbilla, después se rascó la pierna y gruñía por sus adentros.

— ¡¿Qué tienes garrapatas fantasmas o qué?! —Preguntó Yona frustrada.

 _"¡Ah, no! Supongo que es un tic nervioso o algo así"._ Respondió nervioso, volviendo su mano a su cabello para rascarlo con insistencia.

Yona se cruzó de brazos, no se quería ni mover de donde estaba pues el fantasma se movería junto con ella. —Y bien… ¿recordaste algo?

 _"Mmmm…"_ gruñó Hak pensante con los brazos cruzados, mientras que Yona lo miraba con insistencia. _"No hay nada, nada de nada"._

El grito de frustración de Yona se escuchó por toda la habitación, el chico fantasma se puso nervioso de nuevo y se rascó tanto el cabello, como la barbilla y la pierna. Tal parece que ocasionaría muchos problemas estando cerca de aquella chica.

—Yona _… ¿estás bien?_ —Preguntó Slaytor del otro lado de la puerta.

—Ahm… sí. —Respondió nerviosa. —Sólo que… me encontré con una horrible cucaracha, ¡ya la maté!

— _Está bien,_ _Yoon_ _dice que el desayuno ya está listo… acompáñanos._

—Sí… dame unos minutos. —Suspiró en cuanto Slaytor se despidió. — ¿Ellos te podrán ver?

 _"No lo sé… hasta que no salgas no lo sabré"._

—Espero que no, esto es bastante vergonzoso.

Yona caminó hacia donde estaba su ropero, en cuento se alejó más de 50 cm de Hak, este se arrastró junto con ella en contra de su voluntad. Yona empezó a tomar unas prendas para ponerse, sin embargo, se detuvo en su labor al recordar algo. Con la ropa entre sus manos se giró para ver al chico que tenía una inocencia reflejada por todo el rostro.

Hak observó su cara, esta lucía muy molesta, al juzgar el marcado ceño fruncido. No sabía ni lo que había hecho ahora, se puso aún más nervioso al ver que la chica tenía un tic en el ojo y apretaba las prendas contra su pecho.

— ¡Voltéate, pervertido! —Gritó sonrojada.

En ese momento el fantasma comprendió todo y obedeció, le dio la espalda, se auto regaño mentalmente por ser tan distraido, y sólo se limitó a escuchar como Yona se deshacía de las prendas del día anterior para ponerse limpias.

 _"No te enojes, como dije, he estado contigo desde hace cuatro días y pues prácticamente vi todo lo que hacías e incluso lo que sentías…"_

Con la confesión del chico, Yona se paralizó justo al momento en que se ponía el pantalón, de la impresión se enredó en la prenda y cayó torpemente al suelo.

— ¡Tú!...eres un…—Gruñó, quería gritar pero llamaría la atención de su familia.

Se terminó de poner el pantalón de color negro y después se puso una chaqueta deportiva color marron. Enojada, fue al baño que tenía anexo a la habitación, al entrar y ver el cuarto, reflexionó de nuevo las palabras del fantasma. Enfureció a un más, estaba segura que le daría diabetes de tantos corajes, pues el fantasma probablemente ya la había visto desnuda mientras se bañaba y no sólo eso, cuando hacía sus necesidades.

Y hablando de esas necesidades, sintió una presión en el vientre así como unos ligeros gruñidos, necesitaba usar el sanitario, pero el cuarto era tan amplio que no abarcaría para dejar al fantasma afuera, se las tendría que ingeniar para poder hacer "eso" sin él.

 _"No te aguantes… has lo que tengas que hacer"._ Ofreció Hak dándole la espalda. _"Te prometo que no veré… y gracias a los dioses tampoco sentiré"._

— ¡Maldito idiota! —Gritó. — ¿Cómo te atreves a insinuarlo? ¡Yo soy una dama!, ¡Jamás haré eso frente a ti!

 _"En teoría ya hiciste eso… no te avergüences con lo que es natural, si no lo haces te podrías poner enfermita"_. Bromeó el fantasma llevándose las manos al estómago, burlándose de la patinadora.

—Eres un sucio pervertido… ¡no lo haré! —Fue la última palabra de Yona y salió de la habitación.

 _"Eres una chica muy ruda, aunque una muy bonita"._

— ¡Cállate! —Con aquel pequeño halago Yona se sonrojó de sobremanera, decidió ignorarlo pues con la vergüenza y el enojo provocaba que le doliera más el estómago.

Una vez en el comedor con su familia, se dio cuenta que sólo ella podía ver a Hak. Los tres presentes en el comedor ignorando la existencia de aquel fantasma empezaron a degustar sus alimentos. Yona aunque quisiera no podía pues tenía el estómago demasiado inflamado como para sentir apetito.

— ¿No te gusta lo que te preparé, Yona? —Preguntó Yoon, al ver que su hermana no había tocado su nutritiva ensalada.

— ¡No, no es eso! —Contestó estresada. —Sólo es… que no tengo mucha hambre.

Se levantó de la mesa dándole sólo un sorbo al jugo de naranja, fue a la cocina y buscó un des inflamatorio, algo que por lo menos le curara los dolores.

— ¡¿Irás a entrenar Yona?! —Gritó Slaytor desde el comedor

—Sí. —Contestó la chica, sacando sus auriculares y reproductor de música de su bolsillo.

— ¡Muy bien, recuerda calentar bien… allá nos vemos!

—Sí, sí… lo sé. —Contestó rodando los ojos.

—Y no olvides que hay conferencia de prensa por la tarde…—Recordó Shin-Ah.

Yona dio un pequeño respingo, con el fantasma lo había olvidado y ahora tendría que prepararse para enfrentar a la bola de odiosos reporteros acosadores. Salió de casa, trotaría hasta la pista de hielo que reservaban para entrenar. Se puso los auriculares reproduciendo la música a todo volumen para pensar con claridad qué hacer con el fantasma y los reporteros.

 _"_ _Yona_ _…"._ Murmuró Hak a la par de ella, al ver que no le ponía atención le gritó en repetidas ocasiones hasta que la chica le prestó atención.

— ¡¿Qué quieres?!

 _"Que carácter… sólo quería preguntarte ¿qué es eso de la conferencia de prensa que tendrás?"_

—No sabes nada de nada. —Bufó Yona sin detener el trote. —Te lo explicaré para que lo entiendas mejor. Habrá una conferencia de prensa para hablar sobre mi desempeño en los juegos del Imperio Kai.

 _"Por lo visto y por tu cara se ve que no te agrada la idea"._

—Odio a esos malditos. —Gruñó Yona. —Se la pasan diciéndome que no tengo el talento necesario para representarlos, que prefieren a alguien como Shi Yun-Ho.

 _"¿Quién es esa_ _Yun-Ho_ _?"_

—Es una patinadora un año menor que yo, como te digo, la favorita de los medios disque por su amable carácter, aunque es un demonio vestido de ángel, sin embargo, esa es la imagen que los mismos reporteros le hicieron.

 _"¿Por qué lo dices?"_

—Haces muchas preguntas. —Se quejó Yona, dándose cuenta que hablaba con mucha naturalidad con él. —En Marzo se llevaron a cabo unos juegos adicionales, para ganar puntos a favor para ir a los juegos olímpicos, se supone que Yun-Ho y yo iríamos, pero ella se lesionó y no pudo…

 _"¿Y te dejaron todo el trabajo a ti?"_ Dedujo Hak, empezando a comprender como funcionaba lo del patinaje.

—Así fue, se supone que debía quedar por lo menos entre los 10 primeros lugares para tener nuestras plazas aseguradas, sin embargo…

 _"Fallaste"._ Completó el fantasma, y con sólo ver el ceño fruncido de Yona supo que había acertado.

—Quedé en el 17° lugar, sólo nos otorgaron una plaza y de ahí la prensa se agarró para atacarme, haciendo ver a Yun-Ho como la patinadora inocente con el sueño frustrado de ir a las olimpiadas y a mí como la dragona que arruinó su sueño y el de todo Kouka de ganar una medalla. Luego las expectativas estuvieron de nuevo sobre mí en el Imperio Kai, pensé que lo solucionaría pero…

 _"Te desmayaste"._ Recordó Hak. _"Lo siento, creo que fue por mi culpa, caí sobre ti cuando hiciste ese salto"._

— ¡¿Qué?! —Yona detuvo el pasó gritando en medio de la calle, sin embargo se contuvo de gritar más pues las persona que transitaba por ahí la vieron como si fuera una loca. — ¡Invecil, fue tu culpa! —Maldijo renovando el trote.

 _"No puedo estar seguro al 100%, capaz y como quiera terminabas cayendo"._ Se defendió el pelinegro.

Yona resopló cansada, no valía la pena, ni siquiera podía golpearlo, así que trató mejor de ignorarlo, supuso que sería un castigo para él, pero el insistente fantasma la llamó varias veces pidiendo a gritos de su atención.

— ¡¿Ahora qué quieres?!

 _"Sólo quería preguntarte… ¿Por qué_ _Dragona_ _?"_

Eso es…—Bufó enojándose. —Al seleccionador Joo-Doh se le ocurrió apodarme dragona y de inmediato los medios se lo agarraron para referirse a mi persona, pero… yo fui más lista. —Dio una sonrisa malvada. —No negué que fuera una dragona, e inclusive me beneficie, veras, la historia de Kouka cuenta que el fundador de nuestro país tenia el cabello rojo, no puedes ser de Kouka si no conoces esa historia, al punto, años después el reino cayo nuevamente en caos lo que llevo a la reencarnación de este, pero como mujer, así como al nacimiento de un nuevo dragón. Y como fui "bendecida" con esta rebelde maraña rojiza, dije yo era la nueva representante del Dragón Rojo. Este dragón representa liderazgo, nobleza, justicia y valentía, ¿hermoso no crees?

 _"¡Ah…_ _la leyenda del Rey de Kouka_ _!"_ Susurró Hak, a pesar de ser un fantasma muy dentro de su ser sentía emoción con ese tema. Y el flashback de un dragón enroscado sobre un pedazo de metal llegó a su mente, parpadeó un par de veces, no comprendió que había sido aquello.

—Y es por eso que me importa poco si me dicen dragona…—Terminó de explicar Yona, sin haberse dado cuenta que su compañero fantasma ya no le había puesto atención.

Después de unos minutos más de trote llegaron a la pista de patinaje, Yona recogió sus patines en los vestidores y se adentró al área de la pista, era privada para entrenamientos a ciertas horas y días, y se rentaban de acuerdo a previos contratos. En esa pista únicamente practicaba ella y alguien más.

— ¡Buen día, Yona!... Te viste tan hermosa cuando caíste en el Imperio Kai, aun desmayada tienes mucho estilo.

La patinadora observó con repulsión a la otra persona con la que compartía pista, Ryokuryuu Jae-ha, jugador estrella de hockey del equipo "Los dragones Verdes".

—Claro, aunque fue mejor cuando te derribé en televisión nacional… ¿Lo recuerdas? —Sonrió con malicia la chica, mientras Hak miraba su pequeña discusión sin entender nada.

—Ah… ese día, tenía un esguince, por eso ganaste. —Se excusó el chico y salió de la pista con la cabeza en alto. — ¡Suerte con la rueda de prensa, preciosa! Lo necesitarás. —Se burló antes de salir por completo de la pista.

Ganas no le faltaba a la pelirroja de encajarle uno de los patines en la cabeza al jugador, pero ya se había metido en muchos problemas como para agregarle otro más.

— ¡Maldito, bufón! —Se quejó Yona entrenando a la pista de patinaje.

 _"Y por lo que se ve también lo odias a él"._

—No lo odio, sólo que no lo soporto. —Se empezó a deslizar en la pista, para iniciar otro calentamiento. —Una vez pretendió salir conmigo y me retó a un juego de hockey, sólo él y yo.

 _"¿Aceptaste?"_

—Sí, no porque quisiera salir con él, sino porque ofendió al patinaje artístico diciendo que era sólo tonterías de niñas, que era un deporte que no requería el más mínimo esfuerzo; quise enseñarle quién era mejor. —Se burló Yona, mientras hacía un loop sin dificultad.

 _"¿Cómo terminó?"_

—El muy tonto, mandó a llamar a la prensa; eso me disgustó, aun así le gané, pero sin previo aviso intentó besarme a la fuerza y…

 _"Le diste una paliza"._ Dedujo Hak, otra respuesta acertada y reafirmada por Yona.

—Eso sólo manchó más mi imagen, y empezaron a opinar de mi profesión, que debería unirme al hockey en el equipo de hombres y abandonar el patinaje artístico.

Seguía deslizándose sobre el hielo, recordando aquellos incidentes, intentó a hacer un doble lutz, pero estaba tan distraída que no aterrizó correctamente cayendo de sentón sobre el hielo.

 _"Supongo que te molestó, a nadie le gusta que le digan qué hacer con las cosas que le gusta hacer"._

— ¡Exacto! —Exclamó Yona, sintiendo la comprensión del fantasma, aunque pronto el enojo de lo que pasaba con él la hizo enfurecer de nuevo. Le tenía muy poca paciencia.

— ¡Yona, levántate!

Hak y Yona voltearon a ver a quien había hablado, Slaytor junto con Shin-Ah y Joo-Doh la estaban observando desde minutos atrás.

— ¡Demonios! —Gruñó Yona. —Han de pensar que estoy loca por estar hablando sola.

 _"En teoría no estás sola."_ Animó Hak sonriente.

— ¡Cállate, es tu culpa! —Gritó en medio de la pista.

La patinadora empezó a refunfuñar y gritar al fantasma, aunque antes sus espectadores, ella hablaba sola.

.

—Está muy rara desde La competencia… no sé qué le pasa. —Dijo Slaytor preocupada.

—Shin-Ah, ¿crees que así pueda con la conferencia de esta tarde? —Preguntó Joo-Doh viendo anormal que Yona refunfuñara y gritara al aire.

—Eh… sí. —Tembló el representante. —Hablaré con ella, no se preocupe.

—Tiene que comportarse, será un nido de víboras esa conferencia.

Mientras tanto Slaytor observaba con preocupación a su alumna y decidió cesar por el día el entrenamiento, ahora tendría que concentrarse en la conferencia. Yona obedeció las órdenes y salió tratando de terminar la discusión con Hak, aunque este parecía regocijarse con hacerla enojar.

—Se te zafaron los tornillos por lo que veo, dragona. —Bromeó Joo-Doh con ella.

—Desvia… digo, ¿Qué lo trae por aquí seleccionador Joo-Doh? —Preguntó la pelirroja con falsa amabilidad.

—Nada, sólo quería ver si la cara de dragona ya se te había quitado… pero no, hasta las arrugas se te ven más marcadas, en vez de dragona parecerás uno de esos perros arrugados.

— ¿Un perro? —Refunfuñó Yona, aguantándose las ganas de golpear al seleccionador, el cual se retiraba dando pequeñas risitas de satisfacción.

— ¡Estamos preocupados! —Comentó Slaytor aplacando a Yona.

—Sí, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —Preguntó Shin-Ah.

 _"Jaja… a la dragona se le marcaran más las arrugas, en lugar de un dragón serás un perro shar pei"._ Se burló Hak, el comentario de Joo-Doh lo había hecho reír demasiado.

— ¡Cállate! —Rabió Yona.

Shin-Ha se encogió y sus hermosos ojos se le pusieron brillosos, Yona jamás le había respondido de esa manera tan irrespetuosa. Se entristeció.

—No tienes que contestar así. —Regañó la entrenadora.

— ¡No, no era a Shin-Ah!…

 _"Dile que era a ella, a ver qué hace"_. Bromeó Hak.

— ¡Cállate! —Gritó de nuevo, ahora ganándose la desaprobatoria y desconcertada de Slaytor.

—Perdón, no era mi intención… les juro que… ¡ahhh! ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?

—Creo que estás muy estresada con esto de la conferencia… será mejor que regreses, a ver si un baño te quita todo esa malhumor. —Aconsejó Slaytor también con el ceño fruncido. — ¡Vámonos! Te tienes que preparar para la conferencia.

Yona resopló con fastidio, mientras a un lado de él estaba Hak sonriente.

—Eres como un horrendo y doloroso desgarre muscular. —Insultó Yoon entre dientes.

 _"Me disculpo_ _Princesa_ _, no pude evitarlo…aunque también deberías ser más reservada"._

—Pues si te callaras. —Opinó Yona con el ceño fruncido.

Y sin darse cuenta, de nuevo Slaytor y Shin-Ah la veían como si de una loca se tratara; tuvo que correr y adelantarse al auto para evitar que le vieran hablando sola, o más bien con el fantasma.

.

.

En uno de los tantos departamentos de la ciudad, había un reportero escribiendo en su computadora una nota en la que llevaba trabajando desde temprano. Como a todo ciudadano de Kouka, le apasionaba los deportes sobre hielo tales como el hockey y patinaje artístico por igual, pero lo que más le apasionaba eran las competidoras fuertes, en especial dos, cuyas fotos tenía sobre el escritorio.

Hiryuu Yona y Shi Yun-Ho.

.

.

No le había quedado remedio, había entrenado y olía a sudor, se tuvo que bañar. Se había metido en la ducha lo más pegado a la tina que podía, lo suficiente para cerrar la cortina y dejar al fantasma afuera. Por un momento sintió paz, Hak se había silenciado por primera vez en todo el día, eso le permitió concentrarse mejor en lo que estaba haciendo, aunque el único problema que persistía era el dolor en el vientre, su cuerpo le exigía hacer ciertas necesidades.

Al salir de la ducha y arreglarse, tomó otra pastilla a pesar de la molestas advertencia de Hak. Yona seguía sin escucharlo, renuente a hacer eso, aunque no sabía por cuánto tiempo aguantaría.

.

.

La conferencia se realizaría en uno de los salones de la Comisión de patinaje de Kouka. Slaytor como su entrenadora la acompañaría, al igual que Shin-Ah como representante y Joo-Doh, para dar explicaciones, pues él en un inicio había seleccionado a Yona para que participara en el ; y no podía faltar Yona, la más importante de aquella conferencia, cuyos fotógrafos en cuanto llegó comenzaron con la lluvia de flashes sobre ella.

— ¿Cómo calificaría su desempeño en el Imperio Kai? —Habló uno de los reporteros, un viejo cizañero llamado Ogi.

—Creo que la respuesta la tienen ustedes; todos vieron cual fue el resultado de la competencia. —Respondió Yona tranquila, hasta ese momento Hak aun lado de ella entendió porque la pelirroja odiaba aquellos reporteros. Con sólo verles las caras a aquellos tipos supo que no tenían buenas intenciones para con su nueva amiga.

—Su caída y posterior desmayo fueron una vergüenza para Kouka, ¿aun aspira a que la seleccionen para los juegos olímpicos? —Preguntó otro reportero de aspecto enorme llamado "Li Hazara".

—Eso le corresponde decidir a la Comisión de patinaje de Kouka. —Respondió Yona. —Pero si la pregunta se refiere a que si aún aspiro a ir a los juegos olímpicos a pesar de lo del Imperio Kai la respuesta es: sí.

 _"Esos reporteros sí que no tienen pelos en la lengua"_. Observó Hak impresionado.

—Quieren que pierda los estribos. —Comentó Yona entre dientes.

— ¿Cree que con esa actitud tan arrogante y después de dos fracasos consecutivos eso pase? —Preguntó un reportero joven llamado Hiyou, con una peculiar cicatriz en la frente. —Creo que será mejor que Shi Yun-Ho la reemplace, la comisión de patinaje debería pensar más en ella.

—La Comisión de patinaje es una institución aparte y sólo a nosotros nos corresponde decidir quien deberá ir a las olimpiadas, juzgando en base a su desempeño. Su pregunta esta fuera del lugar. —Intervino Joo-Doh molesto.

—Retiro mi pregunta. —Se disculpó forzadamente el hombre, aun así miró a Yona quien se empezó a poner tensa. —Una nueva pregunta… ¿cree que cuenta con el suficiente talento para lograrlo?

 _"¡Uy! ¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo?"_ Gruñó ahora Hak molesto. _"Se ve que se empeña para hacerte enojar"._

—Eso es lo que quiere…—Gruñó también Yona sintiendo la necesidad de despotricar veneno contra aquel hombre.

— ¡Perdonen la interrupción!

Yona se calmó al escuchar la voz de otro hombre, un reportero joven y fornido que se encontraba sentado en la esquina izquierda de la primera fila. Se puso de pie y saludó respetuosamente a todo el panel de entrevistados.

—Lee Guen-Tae, soy un reportero freelance, dedicado a la notas de deportes sobre hielo. —Se presentó formalmente. —Primero debo decirle que durante la competencia en Kai a pesar de su caída, el triple lutz que hizo fue impresionante.

 _"¡Ay, este es diferente!"_

—Esos parece…—Murmuró Yona viendo aquel sonriente hombre. —Mhm… Gracias.

—No hay de qué. Creo que usted Srta. Hiryuu tiene lo suficiente para ser una buena patinadora, aunque debo decirle que pude observar que cuando hizo ese tripe lutz de repente perdió velocidad y eso le afectó.

—Si supiera. —Gruñó Yona, después de todo Hak había sido el culpable. —Así es, perdí velocidad y al tratar de recuperarla entorpecí todo.

 _"Es muy perspicaz ese sujeto"._ Opinó Hak impresionado.

—Eso creí. —Comentó Guen-Tae. — Yo soy de los que pienso que usted podría lograrlo, sin embargo, no descarto que también Shi Yun-Ho, ella también es muy talentosa. ¿Está de acuerdo con eso?

—Yun-Ho es una persona y yo otra, sólo ella conoce sus capacidades al igual que yo las mías y al final será la comisión quien decida. —Se excusó Yona, sintiendo cierto recelo con aquel hombre.

—Pero… ¿no me va a negar que ella es un motivo de inspiración para usted?, es decir está motivada en patinar mejor gracias a ella, ¿no es así?

 _"¿A dónde quiere llegar ese hombre?"_

Yona ignoró Hak, y reflexionó lo que ese hombre comentó, de cierto modo tenía razón en lo que había dicho; se esforzaba más para sobresalir y superar a Yun-Ho en todo.

—Así es. —Respondió avergonzada. Pronto más flashes y preguntas de los otros reporteros se empezaron a escuchar.

—Entonces esperaré ansioso a ver como las dos mejores patinadoras se enfrentan, dando lo mejor en este hermoso deporte que tanto nos gusta a los ciudadanos de Kouka, y claro a ustedes también. —Comentó Guen-Tae en voz alta y tomó asiento, dando por terminada sus preguntas.

 _"No entiendo, ¿que ganó él con todo esto?"_

—No lo sé. —Respondió Yona desconcertada, viendo fijamente aquel reportero.

—Entonces…—Gritó otro reportero llamando su atención. — ¿Le declara la guerra a Shi Yun-Ho?

Yona molesta con aquellos molestos reporteros se puso de pie y tomó el micrófono con fiereza.

— ¡Yo les demostraré que soy la mejor!, ¡Mejor que Shi Yun-Ho! —Con esa declaración dejó callados a todos los reporteros, quienes de nuevo la calificaron de presuntuosa y arrogante.

Joo-Doh se golpeó la frente. —Iban tan bien y luego su hocico de dragona.

Slaytor y Shin-Ah tuvieron que dar por terminada la conferencia antes de que Yona siguiera hablando más barbaridades de las que podría arrepentirse en un futuro.

.

.

.

De camino a casa, Yona se encontraba pensante. Aunque se sintiera llena de orgullo por como los había enfrentado, sabía que había hecho mal al decir aquello, y lo que le había dicho ese hombre Guen-Tae la había puesto a pensar demasiado. Se tendría que enfrentar forzadamente contra Yun-Ho para demostrarles a los demás su valía, pero sobre todo a ella misma.

Tenía demasiadas cosas en la mente: la competencia, rivales, olimpiadas, reporteros, un fantasma y sin olvidar el dolor en el vientre, esperaba sobrevivir a todas aquellas cosas. Llegando a su casa se encerró en su habitación, para ignorar al fantasma se puso los auriculares a todo volumen y aunque Hak pidiera atención lo ignoró fingiendo que estaba estudiando.

Su inestable tranquilidad se vio perturbada cuando escuchó que su hermana tocó la puerta pidiendo permiso para entrar.

—Adelante. —Gritó sin siquiera levantarse de la cama.

 _"A ella si le haces caso"._ Se quejó Hak haciendo un puchero.

— ¡Cállate! —Gritó molesta, girándose hacia el fantasma. Aunque delante de ella no sólo estaba él, sino Yoon con los expresión sorprendida.

—Pero si no he dicho nada, ¿segura que estas bien?. —pregunto con la chica con el ceño fruncido.

—No era a ti. —Sonrió nerviosa, tratando de justificarse. — ¿Qué pasa?

Yoon le resto importancia y recordó a lo que iba. —Tienes una llamada telefónica… un reportero.

— ¡Yoon! Te he dicho que no le contestes a esos tarados.

—Lo sé, pero me dijo que te dijera su nombre y que lo atenderías.

"¿Se tratará de?"

—Puede ser. —Dijo Yona.

Tomó la llamada en su habitación y una vez que se retiró su hermana, habló con aquel misterioso reportero. Hak también tenía curiosidad de saber si se trataba de aquel hombre, que se pegó más a ella queriendo escuchar. Mientras que Yona sentía que invadía su privacidad e inútilmente trataba de alejarse más de él.

— _Muchas gracias por atender mi llamada a estas horas, Srta. H_ _iryuu_ _._

—Era lo menos que podía hacer, habló muy bien de mí en la conferencia.

— _No hay de qué. Dije la verdad. Pero ahora quisiera cobrarme ese favor._

—Lo suponía. —Sonrió Yona notando las intenciones del hombre.

— _Podríamos reunirnos, mañana temprano a medio día en el hotel Milton. Le aseguro que será interesante_.

Yona pensó en la propuesta del hombre, desconocía cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones y no se quería quedar con la duda, después de pensarlo por breves segundos aceptó el ofrecimiento del hombre, quedándose de ver en la hora y lugar indicado.

 _"¿No se tratara de una trampa?"._ Opinó Hak preocupado.

—Ya lo averiguaré mañana. —Dijo Yona. Le ordenó que se volteara para que pudiera ponerse la pijama. —Tengo curiosidad por lo que tiene que decir.

 _"¡Oh, eres una chica extraña!"_

—No más que tú. —Gruñó Yona metiéndose en la cama. —Y cállate, quiero dormir.

Se cubrió con la colcha hasta la cara, mientras Hak a su lado, no podía hacer más que estar a un lado de ella. Eso de no poder moverse a sus anchas le incomodaba también como a su compañera. Deseaba saber de dónde venía y porque estaba así, pero con la persona con la que le tocó estar parecía no importarle en absoluto, hasta lo trataba como si fuera algo normal. Suspiró, no podía exigir nada, él era el que la estaba invadiendo su vida.

.

.

Al día siguiente, después del susto de haberse encontrado dormida a un lado del fantasma; quejarse, hacer berrinches; hacer sentir mal a Shin-Ah, ser regañada por Slaytor. No poder ir al baño. Se dirigió, sin decirle a nadie, al hotel Milton. Sola en compañía de Hak.

Al entrar al vestíbulo del hotel, no encontró a Guen-Tae. Se adentró más al lugar para buscarlo, topándose con una persona muy desagradable para ella.

— ¡Tú! —Gritó apuntándola.

— ¡Tú! —Apuntó la chica rubia.

Frente a Yona estaba Shi Yun-Ho apuntándola de manera despectiva, como ella un año mayor, solo unos centímetros mas alta, le hizo gracia ver como Yun-Ho tenía que apuntar hacia arriba.

— ¿Qué haces aquí enana?

—Me citaron, anciana. —Ofendió la rubia devuelta.

— ¡Nos llevamos por un año, Yun-Ho! —Aclaró Yona molesta. —El que seas una enana y todos te confundan con un infante no es mi problema, pero ahora que lo dices, ¿porque no te vas a buscar a tu mamá para que te lleve al jardín de niños?

— ¿Y tú por qué no te buscas un asilo? —Insultó Yun-Ho molesta, sin dejar de apuntarla.

 _"¿Ella es_ _Yun-Ho_ _?"_ Rio Hak. _"Es muy linda también, y se ve muy joven a pesar de su edad"._

— ¡Cállate! —Bufó Yona molesta.

— ¡No aguantas nada! —Rio su rival al pensar que la había hecho enojar.

—No era a ti. —Yona se golpeó la frente, no podía con su rival y con el fantasma al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Calma señoritas! —Guen-Tae llegó justo a tiempo para separarlas. —Yo fui quién las citó a ambas aquí.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Exclamaron las patinadoras al unísono.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las dos patinadoras, el reportero y el ignorado Hak, se encontraron en una pequeña sala del vestíbulo; ordenando desde tazas de café, tés y jugo.

—Perdonen, por haberlas reunido de esta manera. —Se disculpó Guen-Tae avergonzado.

—Deja el parloteó a un lado y mejor dinos ¿Cuál son tu verdaderas intenciones? —Preguntó Hiryuu con rudeza.

—Aunque no me lleve con Yona, concuerdo con ella. —Dijo Yun-Ho. —Apreció su trabajo, Sr. Lee, pero esto no se me hace correcto.

—Lo sé, lo sé. —Dijo Guen-Tae tratando de sobrellevar a tan rudas mujeres. —En realidad el motivo de que las haya reunido es para que hablen como se debe. Ustedes saben que los medios han interferido mucho en la carrera de ambas y lo que menos quiero es que una de ustedes se vea perjudicada por estos.

—Si eso quiere…—Dijo Yona viéndolo con fiereza. — ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

—Lo sé, soy un reportero. Y de hecho pienso dejarlas a solas para que hablen. —Informó sorprendiendo a ambas chicas y al fantasma. — De seguro se preguntaran ¿cuáles son mis intenciones? Mis intenciones no son más que escribir un buen reportaje acerca de las mejores patinadoras de Kouka, esas chicas que dan de todo en la pista, sin la interferencia de los medios, como las buenas rivales y competidoras que yo sé que son.

Yona, Hak y Yun-Ho vieron la emoción en los ojos de Guen-Tae al explicarle sus intenciones, el mundo del deporte a veces se veía oscurecido gracias a los medios que insistían a hacer guerra entre sus competidores, llegando a hacerlos tan fieros que afectaba la carrera de los deportistas. Sin embargo, se podría decir, que Guen-Tae eran de los pocos reporteros que apreciaba de verdad el espíritu de los deportes y se apasionaba en escribir sobre estos y no sólo artículos amarillistas como los demás.

Dejando sus intenciones claras, el periodista se retiró de la sala ofreciéndose a pagar la cuenta, dándoles la oportunidad a Yun-Ho y Yona de que limaran asperezas, pero ninguna de las dos mencionó palabra alguna una vez que Guen-Tae se fue. Orgullosas ambas, no querían dar su brazo a torcer, incluso a Hak se le estaba siendo aburrido ver a Yona solamente sentada en aquel sillón y a Yun-Ho queriéndole sacar más jugo al tercer vaso que pedía.

Después de una hora en silencio, Yun-Ho se puso de pie. Estaba aburrida y se quería ir a casa.

— ¡Un momento! ¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó Yona poniéndose de pie.

—Aunque comprendo las intenciones del Sr. Lee, no creo que tenga nada que decir. No me importa tu opinión en absoluto ni la de los medios, yo sólo quiero patinar. Quiero demostrarme a mí misma que soy buena en esto.

— ¿Y crees que yo no? —Reprochó Yona. —Estoy tan cansada de esos idiotas, sólo quisiera concentrarme en patinar y en ganarte.

Yun-Ho curvó su boca con desafío, la batalla que tenía con Hiryuu Yona era personal. Era así como debía ser y no una guerra de medios en la que nunca quiso estar, pues estos le dieron una imagen pacifista y débil a comparación de su rival.

—Entonces ignorémoslos. —Ofreció Yun-Ho tendiéndole la mano. —Seamos buenas deportistas.

 _"Ay, no es tan mala después de todo"._ Opinó Hak impresionado.

Yona vio con recelo la blanca y pequeña mano de su rival extendida hacia ella. Ella deseaba lo mismo; ya no quería ser atacada por todos los medios. Extendió su mano para tomar la de ella, preparándose mentalmente para darle un discurso sobre las buenas prácticas deportivas, pero de repente… un doloroso calambre en el vientre.

Retiró su mano para llevarla a su vientre el cual se retorcía por dentro causándole un gran dolor.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Yun-Ho levantando una ceja confundida, su rival había cambiado por completo su expresión.

—Me duele…—Susurró quedito Yona, cabizbaja, tapando su rostro con el flequillo.

— ¿Te duele? —Yun-Ho se le acercó con curiosidad para alcanzar ver su rostro sombrío. —Estás muy pálida.

 _"Sí, estás muy pálida"._ Observó también Hak, agachándose a la par de pelirrubia para observar a Yona.

— ¡No he ido al baño en 3 días! —Gritó Yona enloquecida. Asustando tanto al fantasma como a la otra patinadora.

Y como si fuera una dragona que escupía fuego por la boca, salió corriendo del vestíbulo en dirección al baño del hotel, arrastrando a Hak con ella y dejando totalmente desconcertada a su rival.

No quedaba de otra, moriría si no lo hacía, tendría que hacerlo, aunque perdiera su pureza y dignidad en el proceso. Tomando sus auriculares y poniendo a todo volumen la música de la manera más dramática, Yona entró al baño con fiereza deshaciéndose de la dignidad que tenía y de algo más.

— ¡¿POR QUÉ A MI?!

 **Continuara...**

 **Merece reviews? Un Abrazo de Oso y un Beso Empalagoso!**


	4. Capitulo 3 - Buenas acciones

Sólo había pocas cosas que recordaba, o al menos de las cosas que sabía que era lo que lo definían como persona. Sabía que era una persona tranquila, sarcástica de cierto modo pero muy comprensiva. Y había una cosa que odiaba y eso era: hacer llorar o escuchar a una persona llorar.

Se sentía muy mal, estaba en una pequeña pero a la vez amplia cabina de un baño de un hotel de lujo, le daba la espalda a una chica bonita, que había terminado de hacer sus necesidades, pero que después se puso a llorar como niña chiquita. Ella estaba muy avergonzada de lo que había tenido que experimentar, algo tan íntimo y privado, que él de algún modo había profanado.

Vio de reojo para ver a su compañera de espacio, esta se encontraba sentada sobre la tapa del baño, llorando ruidosamente, tomaba papel higiénico y se sonaba la nariz para después desechar con rudeza el papel al bote de basura. Le dolió verla así y a la vez lo hizo sentir como una especie de pervertido.

" _No llores. Lamento todo esto"._

Yona hipeó un par de veces para después tomar más papel y limpiarse las lágrimas.

— ¡Fue tan vergonzoso! —Lloró la pelirroja desconsolada.

" _Es algo muy natural"._ Trató de consolarla el fantasma. _"No hay nada de qué avergonzarse, y si sirve de algo, guardé silencio, tapé mis ojos y oídos para no molestar"._

— ¡Pero sigues aquí! —Se quejó entre gimoteos. —¡Quiero mi privacidad, quiero ir al baño cuando se me dé la gana, quiero cambiarme de ropa sin necesidad de ocultarme, quiero ducharme sin sentir que alguien está cerca, quiero que los demás dejen de verme como si estuviera loca!

" _Lo siento"._ Expresó Hak cabizbajo. _"Todo es mi culpa. Creo que me pase un poco al estarte molestando, sé que no soy así, pero…"._

Yona dejó de sollozar para ver al fantasma que seguía dándole la espalda.

— ¿Pero? —Incitó entre lágrimas a que continuara.

Hak bajó más la cabeza, sintiendo una tristeza dentro de su ser.

" _Hablar contigo es de la única forma en que me sigo sintiendo vivo"._

La pelirroja volvió a hipear, viendo con curiosidad al fantasma. Hak sintió su mirada sobre él y se giró para poder verla por completo. Se encogió de hombros y apretó sus labios sintiendo pena.

" _Eres con la única que puedo hablar y con la que creo que puedo contar"._

Yona se levantó para quedar frente al fantasma, no le había puesto atención del todo. Viéndolo de arriba hacia abajo, era mucho más alto que ella, notó que en sus profundos ojos azules, rostro perfilado y flequillo rebelde. Físicamente no le pareció una persona mala, no entendía qué pudo haber hecho ese chico para recibir un castigo, si es que se trataba de eso o sólo era que los dioses la traían contra ellos.

" _Perdón"._ Musitó Hak agachando la cabeza como un hombre arrepentido. _"Mientras estemos así puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti"._

La patinadora se sonrojó al escuchar su proposición tan sincera.

—Perdón. —Susurró casi inaudible pero lo suficiente para que Hak escuchara.

El fantasma se sorprendió y levantó la cabeza para encontrase con la avergonzada cara de Yona, esta al sentir su mirada, enrojeció; desvió su mirada hacia otro lado.

—Tampoco he sido muy amable. —Admitió. — Yo también quisiera ayudarte… aunque no sé cómo hacerlo.

Hak se emocionó al escucharla, la chica con la cual se encontraba no era tan mala después de todo. Penosa y gruñona, sí. Pero malvada, no. Yona ya no soportó la mirada del fantasma encima de ella y salió enrojecida del baño. Fue al lavabo y se lavó tanto las manos como la cara, viendo que tan hinchado tenía los ojos.

" _Muchas gracias"._

Yona miró de reojo la radiante sonrisa de Hak, en su agradecimiento no se escuchó ni una pizca de broma o sarcasmo, eso la avergonzó más, que evitó mirarlo y siguió restregándose las manos con el jabón y el agua.

—Salgamos de aquí.

Yona salió a toda prisa del baño, arrastrando al fantasma detrás de ella. Ahora se encontraba avergonzada, no por el incidente del sanitario sino por las palabras que se habían dicho entre ambos.

" _Te ves muy linda sonrojada"._ Halagó Hak queriéndola hacer enojar.

Al escuchar el "cállate" de Yona, supo que otra vez estaban como antes, eso lo hizo sentir mejor, prefería verla refunfuñona a verla hecha un mar de lágrimas.

—Creo que primero debemos arreglar nuestro asunto de comunicación. —Dijo Yona llamando la atención del fantasma, sacó su celular y se lo puso en la oreja aunque no estuviera llamando a nadie. — ¿Captas la idea?... ¿Podrías callarte en lo que consigo algo más accesible?

El fantasma entendió la idea de su amiga. Para poder hablar mejor, sin que la consideraran una loca, pretendería estar hablando por teléfono.

" _Captado,_ _Princesa_ _"._

—No me digas así. —Pidió avergonzada.

Salieron del hotel, debido a que tardaron mucho tiempo Yun-Ho se había retirado sólo dejando el aviso de que se había ido. Aún era temprano y Yona pidió nuevamente silencio a Hak en lo que caminaban por la calle. La patinadora recorrió algunas calles hasta llegar al centro de la ciudad donde había comercios de todo tipo.

" _¡Fiu!… es una enorme ciudad"._ Admiró Hak sorprendido. Yona no le contestó, comprendió que ella no diría nada a menos que sacara el celular.

Llegaron a una tienda donde vendía accesorios de celular y después de consultar los tipo de "manos libre" y precios, Yona compró un auricular de manos libres que se ponía en una sola oreja.

— ¿Qué te parece? —Preguntó Yona después de que salieron del establecimiento.

" _Muy inteligente"._

La pelirroja suspiró aliviada, ahora así podía callar y gritar a sus anchas al fantasma sin que nadie la criticara, o al menos que no pensaran que hablaba sola. El día no terminaba y ya se sentía cansada, habían pasado pocos días en que había vuelto del Imperio Kai y ya había perdido condición. Se sentó en una banca del parque central para descansar.

—Bien… pensemos. ¿Por qué tú?, ¿Por qué yo?

" _Mmmm… por más que lo pienso no se me ocurre nada"._

—Además, ¿Por qué no te puedes alejar más de esta distancia?

Yona señaló el espacio que había entre el fantasma y ella notando algo en particular.

" _¿Qué?... ¿Qué tienes?"_

—Es mi imaginación o estás más lejos de mí.

Hak se encontraba frente a ella, analizó la distancia que lo separaba y por lo menos ya había un hueco de un metro entre ellos. Ambos gritaron con sorpresa.

— ¡¿Desde cuándo?! —Gritó Yona alterada

" _¡No lo sé!"_. Gritó Hak pasmado. _"Y lo más importante… ¿Cómo pasó?"_

Ambos se encontraban haciendo un gran escándalo en el parque, pero a la única que veían eran a Yona, sin embargo, al notar que "hablaba" por teléfono sólo la tacharon de escandalosa. Por más que pensaron y pensaron no hallaban una explicación para lo que acababa de pasar.

Entre los dos conjeturaron varias teorías, sin embargo, no había nada que las avalara. Cansados de no ponerse de acuerdo, decidieron regresar a casa, al menos a esa distancia Yona podría entrar a un baño público, pero le harían falta unos cuantos metros más para el baño de su habitación.

Caminando por las calles de Kouka, siguieron ideando hipótesis sobre todo, cuando de repente un llamativo anuncio pequeño llamó la atención del fantasma.

" _¡Mira_ _Yona_ _!"_

La chica miró hacia donde Hak apuntaba, viendo un cartel que decía "Comunicación con el más allá".

—Hak, esos son unos farsantes… además no necesito comunicarme con el más allá, creo que lo tengo suficientemente cerca. —Mandó una indirecta.

 _"¿Pero qué tal si no? ¿Y si pueden decirme cómo volver a dónde sea que deba ir?"_

— ¿No te rendirás, verdad? —Resopló la pelirroja con fastidio.

Hak asintió y suplicó con las manos para ir a aquel lugar. Yona exhaló cansada, no perdía nada con intentarlo, tal vez si tendría la solución el estafador que estaba en aquel lugar. Siguieron la indicación del cartel el cual marcaba hacia un callejón con una flecha roja.

— ¡Qué asco!... No parece muy seguro.

" _No te preocupes_ _Princesa_ _, yo te protejo"._

— ¿Ah, sí? —Dijo con sarcasmo. —Si un ladrón aparece… ¿Qué harás?, ¿Lo asustarás gritándole "Boo"?

" _Que graciosa"._ Expresó Hak con sarcasmo.

Ambos siguieron caminando por el oloroso callejón hasta que llegaron al final de este, donde había una pequeña carpa color rojo. Yona pensó antes de entrar, tragó saliva y sacó un lápiz de la bolsa, escondiéndolo en su bolsillo en caso de que alguien la atacara.

Abrió la carpa y se internó a esta, no era muy grande por dentro. Se encontraron con un espacio pequeño donde había un banquito frente a ella, después una mesa pequeña con una bola de cristal y después un ancianita de cabello canoso y recogido en una cebolla que la vio con curiosidad.

—Eh… yo vengo…

La ancianita interrumpió a Yona y le pidió con señas que tomara asiento. Después le pasó un papel del cual esta comenzo su ensayado discurso.

 _-_ _Bienvenidos sean con_ _Mi-Rae,_ _la gran sacerdotisa. Te ayudaré con cualquiera de tus consultas –_ _les dijo con una sonrisa tranquila -_ _Primeramente se debe cubrir la cuota de $100_ _D_ _ls por consulta, al cubrir la deuda,_ _Mi-Rae_ _te ayudará con tu problema –_ _culmino del mismo modo._

— ¡¿100 dólares?! —Se quejó Yona espantada.

Mi-Rae hizo caso omiso a las quejas de la chica y encendió una olorosa pipa que empezó a fumar frente a ella.

— ¡Esto es una estafa!... ¡Yo me voy! —Se levantó enfadada del banquito, tosiendo con frenesí debido al pestilente humo.

" _No espera,_ _Yona_ _"._ Suplicó Hak queriendo tomar su mano, sin embargo la traspaso.

Yona sintió el frío que aquel contacto le provocó, vio el rostro suplicante del fantasma y por más que quiso no pudo negarse al ver aquellos ojos azules llenos de ansiedad. Mi-Rae siguió fumando viendo el debate mental de su clienta y no sólo de ella, miró disimuladamente la sombra que sabía que la acompañaba. Con sólo verlos a ambos dedujo lo que necesitaba.

Hak logró convencer a Yona y esta se sentó refunfuñando en el banquito. Mi-Rae al notar que espera a que ella continuara prosiguió.

 _ _ _-___ _ _Tengo la respuesta que buscas, si la quieres… ¡paga! -__ _ _insistió.__

" _Que viejita tan extraña y tan loca"._ Opinó Hak empezándose a disgustar.

Vio como la anciana frunció el ceño, eso lo desconcertó, se preguntó si lo había escuchado. Yona no notó nada de eso, pues se encontraba muy molesta esculcando en su bolsa, buscando su cartera. Con mucha molestia, sacó el dinero, por suerte tenía buen sueldo como patinadora profesional, y le pagó de muy mala gana a la anciana.

La anciana tomó el billete analizando que fuera verdadero, Yona gruñó aún más al ver la desconfianza de la viejita. Cuando dedujo que no se trataba de un billete falso, procedió a dar su consulta.

 _-Las buenas acciones te ayudarán a encontrar el camino que buscas –_ _dijo como si nada._

Ambos vieron con sorpresa a la viejita que regresó a fumar su pipa.

— ¿Las buenas acciones de quién?, ¿Qué significa eso? —Preguntó Yona no entendiendo lo que significaba aquellas palabras.

-Otra consulta… otros 100 dólares – informo con el mismo tono de voz.

— ¡Vieja, eso es un robo! —Gritó Yona fuertemente.

Fastidiada y sin dinero ya no quiso seguir ahí, sólo tomó el papel que le había dado y se fue llevando a arrastrando a Hak que se negaba a irse y al cual la viejita le dio una mirada picarona al final.

Saliendo del callejón, Yona hizo bola el papel dispuesta a lanzarlo en la calle.

" _¡No lo hagas_ _Yona_ _, espera!"._ Rogó Hak. _"Mejor analicemos lo que escribió en ese papel"._

— ¿Le creíste? —Reprochó Yona molesta.

" _Sé que sonará extraño… pero creo que esa viejita loca… me vio"._

Yona desconcertada suavizó la mano en la cual estaba arrugando el papel.

" _Y creo que esconde algo más… por eso debemos volver"._

—Esa vieja me exprimirá todo el dinero antes de que pueda decirnos algo.

" _Por favor"._ Hak puso su carita de perrito abandonado, esa cara se le estaba haciendo difícil a Yona de ignorarla.

Dando gruñidos molestos, Yona contó el dinero que le quedaba en la cartera, al ver que no era suficiente tuvieron que ir primero a un banco para disponer de más dinero. Minutos después de haber hecho las transacciones regresaron al callejón, sin embargo, se toparon con la sorpresa de que la vieja Mi-Rae se había ido con todo y carpa.

" _Ya está_ _a tardeciendo_ _, tal vez debamos volver mañana"._

Yona no respondió y salió del callejón, mientras tanto Hak seguían insistiéndole en que debían consultar más cosas a la anciana al día siguiente.

—No, Hak. No voy a volver. —Avisó Yona enfadada.

" _Pero… pero, dijiste que me ayudarías"._

—Y lo haré…—Gruñó Yona. —Pero no creo que dándole todo mi dinero a esa vieja resuelva algo, mejor veamos qué hacemos con esta información.

Sintiéndose tonta por creer en esas cosas, sacó el papel y leyó el contenido de nuevo.

—Con lo de buenas acciones, supongo que se refiere a ti. —Dedujo de inmediato. —Tú eres el que está invadiéndome, por lo que creo que eres tú el que se debe portar bien.

" _Es una teoría interesante"._ Dijo Hak con fastidio. _"Excepto por una cosa, ¿no crees que se refiera a ti? Tú eres la que está viva y la que todos pueden ver…"_

—No lo creo. —Defendió Yona. —Tal vez tú debas de ayudarme con algo y eso será tú buena acción.

" _¡¿Ayudarte con qué?!... Prácticamente lo tienes todo"._

— ¡Eso es lo que crees! —Gritó Yona enfadada. —No sabes nada de mi vida.

" _¡Ay, sí!… eres la pobre patinadora que todos los medios martirizan, la que no puede ducharse e ir al baño sin estar apenada"._ Humilló Hak con una sonrisa de superioridad.

— ¡Ay sí!, y tú eres el inocente fantasma que se tuvo que MORIR y caer en mi vida ¡sólo para fastidiarme! No haces más que avergonzarme, me invades, me llevas con farsantes…

" _¡Me queda claro que tú y yo nunca nos llevaremos!"_ Gritó Hak enfadado _. "Y con lo que mi respecta…_ _Princesa_ _, me quedaré contigo por el resto de tu vida"._

Yona gruñó tronando los dientes, ya no encontró defensa ante lo que dijo. Por lo que optó por ponerse los auriculares del reproductor de música, poniéndolo en el volumen más alto, prefería quedarse sorda a seguirlo escuchando. Mientras que a Hak no le quedó más remedio que ser arrastrado por ella devuelta a casa.

Al llegar a la casa Seiryuu, Yona se detuvo por un momento frente a la entrada. Se quitó los auriculares con discreción mientras intentaba no ver al fantasma que estaba a un metro de ella, molesto con los brazos cruzados. Había estado pensando en todo el camino lo que le había dicho, sintiéndose mal por haberle reprochado que se hubiera muerto cuando horas antes le había confesado el fantasma que era la única persona con la que podía hablar y con la que se sentía vivo.

—Yo…—Se tragaría su orgullo pero tenía que decirlo. —Yo… yo lo siento.

Hak no respondió y siguió de brazos cruzados, con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido. Yona no se tomó la molestia de disculparse de nuevo, había hecho el intento y al menos el fantasma estaba callado, temía que se vengara y le hablara toda la noche.

Al entrar a la casa, fue recibida por su familia, como no había ido a entrenar Slaytor esperaba una explicación, les tuvo que contar sobre la llamada de Guen-Tae, el encuentro con Yun-Ho y después mintió diciendo que se había ido de compras. Todos le creyeron y no hicieron más preguntas, cenaron juntos como siempre y luego se encerró en su habitación.

Desde la pelea en la calle, Hak se había silenciado, no hubo necesidad de que Yona le pidiera que se volteara cuando se bañara y cambiara, incluso se atrevió a ir al sanitario más pequeño de la casa donde al menos el pelinegro podría estar del otro lado de la puerta. Pero era como si se hubiera esfumado de su vida.

— ¡Ahhh, ya me disculpé! ¿Qué más quieres?

Hak no había cambiado de posición, abrió un poco el ojo derecho para ver si era verdad si a Yona ahora le molestaba su silencio, cada vez entendía menos a esa chica. La vio recostada sobre la cama, con un pequeño short y un suéter holgado, le daba la espalda por lo que podía apreciar a la perfección su figura trasera, apreciando que tenía unas piernas torneadas, era muy delgada, entre otras cosas que prefirió reservarse para sí mismo, optó por cerrar el ojo tratando de no verla como cualquier hombre lo haría.

" _Sólo quiero que veamos a esa anciana otra vez… sólo una vez más y juro que ya no molestaré"._

—De acuerdo. —Dijo Yona con un aire de decepción en su voz.

Ahora Hak era el que sentía mal, había olvidado lo que había prometido en la mañana y egoístamente le estaba pidiendo hacer cosas que ella no quería.

" _Lo siento"_

Yona se sobresaltó y se sentó en la cama, viendo como al fantasma frente a ella, aun con los brazos cruzados, ojos cerrados muy apretados.

— ¿Por qué tienes los ojos cerrados?

De inmediato Hak los abrió más avergonzado, pasó su mano por el cabello, después la barbilla para pasar a la pierna, un tic ya muy conocido por Yona. La pelirroja suspiró cansada y flexionó las piernas para estirar los músculos.

" _Parece que nuestro destino es estarnos disculpando a cada rato"._ Comentó Hak queriendo entablar una conversación.

—Eso parece. —Respondió Yona haciendo más ejercicios, se levantó y fue directo al escritorio donde estaba aquel papel. —Hay que pensar que debemos preguntarle a la anciana esa, no hay que dejar que haga esto sin siquiera preguntar.

" _Lo mismo pienso"._ Hak se acercó para leer otra vez el contenido, luego miró atento el perfil de Yona, el cual lucía concentrado en leer aquel papel. _"Muchas gracias"._ Dijo para avergonzarla.

De inmediato vio como las mejillas de Yona se tiñeron de rojo, tanto de la vergüenza como por el enojo. La patinadora cerró el papel con brusquedad y lo puso en el escritorio.

—Bien, mañana temprano iremos con la vieja esa y veré como te puedo ayudar.

Apagó la luz de la habitación y se acostó otra vez en la cama, tapándose con la colchas hasta la altura del pecho.

" _Lo que tú digas…_ _Princesa_ _"._

— ¿De dónde sacas eso de…—No terminó de preguntar ya que alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación.

—Yona _, ¿estás despierta?_ —Preguntó Tetora del otro lado de la puerta.

—Estoy a punto de dormir. —Avisó Yona echándose en la almohada.

—Ah, está bien… como escuché que hablabas con alguien… bueno, descansa, mañana debemos levantarnos temprano para empezar el entrenamiento de nuevo, recuerda que las locales serán en un mes.

Yona se levantó de la cama con sorpresa, había olvidado que la competencia nacional de Kouka sería dentro de poco y en la cual se decidiría a la futura candidata para ir a las olimpiadas.

— _¿Me escuchaste,_ _Yona_ _?_ —Preguntó Slaytor.

—Eh… sí, mañana hablamos de eso.

— _Sí, descansa. Buenas noches._

—Buenas noches.

Cuando sintió que Tetora ya no estaba afuera, miró inmediatamente a Hak que seguía parado a un lado de ella., ¿Cómo decirle que no podría ir con la anciana hasta que terminara con el entrenamiento? Ya le había prometido que irían temprano a buscar a la anciana.

" _Descuida"._ Exclamó Hak, comprendiendo la situación. _"Haz lo que tengas que hacer… después buscamos a la anciana"._

—Oh… gracias. Te prometo que trataré de terminar lo más rápido que pueda.

" _Nah… descuida… lo menos que quiero es que tengas otro desgarre doloroso que te acompañe y que_ _Yun-Ho_ _vaya a las olimpiadas"._

—Arggg… cállate. —Bufó molesta y le dio la espalda tapándose con las colchas hasta la cara.

Hak rio con satisfacción. Yona se quedó dormida rápido, y él se quedó solo en la penumbra de la habitación. Una de las cosas que se podría decir que le gustaba como fantasma era que podía flotar y ahora que podía separarse más de la pelirroja flotó a sus anchas en ese mínimo espacio. Se recostó en el aire, apoyando su barbilla en el brazo, viendo con interés a la pelirroja que dormía en la cama, estaba flotando de arriba hacia abajo, cuando de repente notó una distancia más separada entre él y Yona.

Con sorpresa vio que ya se había separado más de un metro, unos centímetros más solamente. Quiso gritar de la emoción, pero despertaría a Yona. Ya le daría la sorpresa por la mañana. El resto de la noche el fantasma se dedicó a verla dormir, tratando de imitarla inútilmente, pues ya no sentía cansancio, ni hambre, ni frío. Lo único que podía sentir una especie de llama dentro de él, como si fuera la fuente de su esencia que aun permanecía en este mundo. Lo que lo hacía sentirse aún un humano.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente sólo más dudas invadieron a la patinadora, pues no entendía porque ya estaba alejada del fantasma 1.20 metros de distancia. Sin embargo, no le dio mucho tiempo para pensar ya que desde muy temprano se fue a entrenar a la pista de patinaje.

Después de algunas palabras y peleas con su compañero de pista, Jae-Ha, patinó y patinó durante algunas horas, después Slaytor le mandó a hacer un masaje con un especialista, luego a tomar los alimentos y un receso en el cual tuvo que estudiar unos ejercicios que le dio Shin-Ah, para después ir a una hora de clase de ballet, la cuales eran esenciales para mantener ciertas posturas sobre el hielo.

Hasta el mismo Hak pensó que se sentiría exhausto ante aquel entrenamiento, quien según Tetora, volverían a repetir los días posteriores. Aun así, Yona parecía estar acostumbrada a esa clase de entrenamientos, el cual hacía sin chistar.

Para el punto de las cuatro de la tarde, Yona se había librado de todo su entrenamiento y deberes.

" _Creo que debo disculparme otra vez, por lo que dije ayer. Es increíble todo el entrenamiento y las actividades que debes hacer… lo siento"._

— ¿Ves por qué no es tan fácil? —Concordó Yona, corriendo hacia el centro para encontrar a la anciana.

Estaba en hora buena para encontrarla todavía, pero al llegar a las entre calles donde estaba el cartel el día anterior no había nada. Aun así entraron al callejón, sólo encontrase al final con un callejón vacío y sin salida.

— ¡¿A dónde habrá ido?! —Preguntó Yona desconcertada.

" _¿Se habrá muerto?"_

—Ni lo digas… no me cayó bien, pero no le deseo mal… ni siquiera a ti.

" _Eso es muy halagador,_ _Princesa_ _"._ Dijo Hak con sarcasmo.

—Cállate. —Respondió Yona con el mismo sarcasmo.

.

Salieron del callejón rendidos, al menos lo habían intentado. No les quedó remedio que regresar a la casa. Luego de la habitual cena familiar, cada miembro de la casa se fue a descansar. Desde que habían vuelto del centro de la ciudad, Yona no dejó de pensar en la anciana y en todo lo que se ocultaba detrás de ella.

" _Yo creo que… las buenas acciones se refiere a ambos"._ Reflexionó Hak, quien también se la pasaba pensando en el enigma de aquel papel.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —Preguntó Yona, la cual estaba recostada en la cama, con uno de los brazos cubriendo sus ojos.

" _Estaba pensando, que nos hemos estado alejando cada vez que somos amables el uno con el otro. ¿No te has dado cuenta?"_

—No.—Yona se levantó interesada en escuchar la teoría del fantasma. —Continúa.

" _Es sólo una idea, pero ayer que nos disculpamos en el baño, nos alejamos otros 50 cm ¿no?"_

La chica reflexionó, era una probabilidad.

" _Luego nos enojamos y volvimos a perdonarnos… eso nos separó otros 20 cm más."_

—Entonces… ¿lo que quieres decir, es que hay que tratarnos con amabilidad y así te irás alejando?

" _Es una teoría, aunque sigo sin comprender porque nos separamos los primeros 50 cm"._

Yona se puso a pensar aún más, la teoría de Hak quedaría a la perfección de poderse explicar los primero 50 cm, aunque después recordó un pequeño detalle que no debía descartar.

— ¿Qué tal si no es sólo entre nosotros? —Hak le prestó atención. —El día que empezaste a hablarme… yo no quise preocupar a mi familia, ¿recuerdas?

" _¡Oh, sí!"._ Hak chocó sus puños _. "Dijiste algo como: "Gracias por preocuparse por mi" o algo así"._

—Sí… puede ser por eso.

" _Entonces las buenas acciones creo que te corresponden a ti"._

— ¿Otra vez con lo mismo?, ¿No dijiste que a los dos?

" _Lo sé, pero lo digo en la manera de que tal vez yo te deba ayudar a hacer esas buenas acciones"._ Sonrió el castaño al haber deducido el enigma.

—Bien, si es lo que tú quieres pensar. —Yona se echó en la cama. —Pero… ¿Dónde quedas tú?... Nos vamos a separar a una distancia considerable… pero ¿a dónde irás al final?

Hak bajó la cabeza, reconsideró lo que dijo Yona. Era cierto. No sabía ni quién era, menos a donde debía ir.

—Ay, lo siento. —Yona notó la seriedad del fantasma, otra vez había dicho una imprudencia. —Te… ayudaré a averiguar quién eres.

" _¿Cómo?"_

La pelirroja se dio ligeros golpes en la cabeza, tratando de pensar en algo. De la nada una idea llegó a su cabeza, se levantó de golpe y caminó hacia la computadora.

" _¿Qué haces?"_

—Pediré ayuda de Google. —Respondió Yona como si de una experta se tratara. —Si te llamas Hak… ¿verdad?

" _Sí… eso creo"._ Empezó a dudar el fantasma.

—Me dio curiosidad de que hablas mi idioma, pero también me ayudaste con los hermanos An aquella vez… eso quiere decir que hablas ingles también. ¿Verdad?

" _Ahora que lo dices… es cierto"._

—Entonces… hay una probabilidad de que seas de Kouna o de Sei o… el Imperio Kai.

" _¿En_ _el Imperio Kai_ _hablan inglés?"_

—No, pero ahí empezó todo… ¿no es así?

" _Eso creo…"_

—No estás seguro de nada. —Gruñó Yona con fastidio. —Pero creo que empezaré por ahí.

Hak vio atentamente como Yona escribía en el Google. "Accidentes en el Imperio Kai" ingresando el día en que le ayudó con los An; pero siendo el Imperio Kai un tan grande y diverso era complicado buscar pagina por pagina.

Yona seguían sin rendirse, pensó una manera más certera de buscar la información y al cuadro de búsqueda agregó "Hak".

Sólo apareció un resultado en su idioma, con todas las palabras de su búsqueda. Hak vio con sorpresa que había funcionado el plan de Yona. La pelirroja pidió primeramente la aprobación del fantasma para entrar a la nota virtual, en ese momento Hak dudó, sin embargo asintió, su naturaleza curiosa quería saber que deparaba en aquella nota.

Con lentitud Yona dio clic en el enlace nota, de inmediato se cargó mostrando primeramente la imagen de un avión destrozado del cual sólo se veía la cola algo intacta. Hak le prestó atención y dio un gritó ahogado al ver la figura de un dragón enroscado en aquella cola.

 _Imperio Kai_ _.(201_ _8_ _) Un aparatoso accidente pasó alrededor de las 12:35 pm, el avión se desplomó a con su piloto_ _Son Hak_ _de 2_ _3_ _años de edad. Se cree que las causas del accidente se debieron aun falla en los circuitos del avión. No se reportaron más heridos por tal accidente._

— ¿Es todo? —Yona estaba incrédula ante la nota. Era demasiada pequeña y no decía nada importante. Miró al fantasma que parecía perplejo ante la nota. —Hak… ¿Estás bien?

" _Recuerdo el accidente"._ Ante los ojos de Hak llegaron los recuerdos de cómo se estrelló en aquel avión, viendo por último la tierra con la que chocaba para después despertar en el cuerpo de Yona.

— ¿Entonces sí eres tú ese Son Hak? —Preguntó desconcertada la pelirroja.

Hak ensimismado, asintió. _"Es lo único que recuerdo"._

Para la patinadora no fue fácil verlo así, menos viendo aquel accidente; ese avión se había reducido a nada. No encontraba palabras de consuelo para el fantasma.

—Te-tenemos tú nombre… tal vez… pueda contactar a tu familia… o algo así.

Sin embargo, Hak se negó. _"No quiero saber más, estoy muerto como quiera"._

—Pero…

" _No, por favor… mejor concentrémonos en esas buenas acciones para que te puedas deshacer de mi"._ Dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Yona exhaló, miró con angustia al fantasma, no sabía que hacer. Lo más apropiado que pensó fue que le ayudaría para encontrar la luz que lo llevara al cielo, pues lo menos que quería es que fuera un alma en pena que vagara por ahí. La pregunta era ¿cómo?

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en un complejo de apartamentos, un chico de cabello blanco no podía dormir. Se encontraba sentando en una base que estaba en la orilla de la ventana, mirando fijamente hacia la luna llena que brillaba en todo su esplendor. Estaba nervioso, pues tendría una entrevista importante por la mañana.

Suspiró cabizbajo y miró el objeto que tenía entre las manos. Un retrato.

Lo levantó para ver una fotografía que le gustaba mucho, no pudo evitar sentir que el corazón se le comprimía al ver a los integrantes de aquella imagen. Él con dos chicos, uno poco más alto que él al cual le aplicaba una llave sometiéndolo a su voluntad, mientras que el mas pequeños solo reía ante sus juegos infantiles. Una foto de cuando su familia era feliz y estaba completa.

—Deséenme suerte, hermanos.

 **Continuara...**


	5. Capitulo 4 - Objetivos

**Capítulo 4. Objetivos.**

En los complejos de la capital de Kouka, un chico de cabello blanco salía presuroso de uno de los edificios. Se había quedado dormido y ahora corría a toda prisa con un pedazo de pan en la boca mientras se ajustaba tanto la camisa como la chaqueta. Tenía una entrevista de trabajo que para él era importante y quería causar una buena impresión a aquel sujeto.

Se habían citado en el hotel Milton, donde el hombre le aseguró que servían un café exquisito. Ese hotel quedaba a unas cuadras del complejo de apartamentos, podría llegar en 10 minutos si corría con toda la fuerza que sus piernas le diera.

Con la bendición de los dioses y empujando a varias personas logró llegar un minuto antes de la hora acordada; se detuvo en la entrada del hotel, respirando agitadamente casi sofocándose después de haber corridos diez cuadras muy largas, se miró en las puertas del cristal dándose cuenta que su apariencia era un total desastre; diría que su estilo formaba parte del potencial que sabía que tenía para el puesto que estaba solicitando. Acomodándose un poco el cabello, entró al edificio respirando con tranquilidad, aunque por dentro el corazón le latiera a gran velocidad.

Buscó al hombre en el vestíbulo como lo habían acordado, encontrándolo en uno de los sofás. Estaba siendo atendido por una mesera, tal parece que no lo había esperado, eso le hizo pensar que tenía puntos en su contra.

— ¿Lee Guen-Tae? —Nombró nerviosamente.

El hombre le puso atención, terminó de pedir su desayuno a la camarera y una vez que esta se fue se levantó para recibir al recién llegado.

— ¿Tú debes ser Hakuryuu Son Kija? —Extendió su mano para estrecharla. —Siento no haberte esperado, pero salí sin desayunar y ya tenía hambre.

— ¡Ah! —Suspiró internamente, todavía tenía oportunidad de conseguir ese trabajo.

Guen-Tae esperó a que le trajeran su desayuno, en lo que esperaba observó detenidamente al chico. Era un poco más bajo que él, tenía una mirada azulada muy seria pero que denotaba nerviosismo, a su parecer había ido muy formal cuando él prácticamente andaba en fachas, esperaba que fuera porque que lo quería impresionar o en el peor de los casos que fuera un vanidoso como otros reporteros que conocía.

La mesera llegó con el desayuno, dejando un plato con huevos estrellados, verduras y pan acompañado de una taza de café.

—Muy bien… Kija. —Se tomó la atribución de llamarlo por su nombre. —Cuéntame algo de ti, soy todo oídos. —Guen-Tae se dispuso a tomar su desayuno dándole la oportunidad al chico para que lo impresionara.

—Bien. —Kija tragó saliva. —Tengo 22 años, me gradué de la carrera de periodismo y me especialicé en fotoperiodismo…

—Aja. —Guen-Tae no pareció impresionarse y siguió comiendo, no le estaba prestando mucha atención, pero era una de sus intenciones.

Kija no supo que más decir, empezó a tamborear los dedos contra su pantalón con nerviosismo.

— ¿Por qué quieres trabajar conmigo? —Preguntó el mayor para ayudarlo un poco.

—Con sinceridad debo decir que me agrada su trabajo. —Trató de no sonar muy halagador. —Ya que siempre se enfoca en lo que en realidad importa y no sólo hacer reportajes amarillistas como otros reporteros.

—Muchas gracias. —Guen-Tae sonrió por sus adentros pues compartían la misma filosofía. — ¿Entonces, quieres ser un freelance?

—Exacto.

—Pero eso puedes hacerlo por tu propia cuenta, ¿para qué me necesitas a mí?

—No tengo la experiencia suficiente para hacer reportajes como los tuyos. —Confesó apenado el menor. —Me gustaría poder ayudarte, conocer cómo y qué haces para hacer tus reportajes, de dónde sacas la inspiración para escribir lo que escribes.

—Debo decir que se requiere mucha pasión. —Advirtió Guen-Tae. —Atreverte a indagar donde los reporteros comunes no lo hacen, ver más allá de la historia que quieras escribir, en tú caso supongo que tomar las más bellas imágenes que expresen por sí solas lo que pretendes decir.

—Así es. —Respondió Kija apenado.

—Y si quieres ayudarme, no tengo objeción; te aceptaré como mi asistente.

— ¿En serio? —A Kija le brillaron los ojos, pensó que sería difícil pero había sido todo lo contrario.

—Veré como te desempeñas como freelance, supongo que si acudiste conmigo es porque te interesa los deportes. —Aseguró Guen-Tae.

—Es correcto, señor. Es un campo no explorado para mí, pero que me gusta de igual manera.

—Me alegro escuchar eso. —sonrió el mayor. —Y creo que necesitaré ayuda ya que tengo dos objetivos en la mira y si tienes buen criterio, te dejaré que me ayudes con uno de esos objetivos.

— ¡Claro! —Kija se levantó entusiasmado. — ¿Cuándo podemos empezar?

—Calma novato. —Tranquilizó Guen-Tae, quien seguía comiendo. —Déjame primero terminar de desayunar, me gustaría conocer más de ti. ¿Vives cerca de aquí?, ¿Sólo?, ¿Casado?, ¿Hijos?, ¿Familia? Yo que sé… habla de algo.

Kija se sentó de nuevo apagando un poco su entusiasmo.

—Sí, vivo cerca de aquí, solo, soltero, sin hijos, mis padres murieron cuando tenia 7 años, pero fui adoptado poco después, de allí mi nombre, Hakuryuu "Son" Kija, debo decir que me fue difícil de aceptar al principio, pero con los años se convirtieron en personas realmente especiales para mi. La persona que me adopto, Son Mundock, tiene una escuela de artes marciales al sur de Kouka.

—Que interesante… - trato de no verse impresionado por la vida del chico – no tienes... amm ¿hermanos? - pregunto tratando de no sonar muy impertinente.

En ese momento Kija bajó la cabeza, su entusiasmo terminó apagándose por completo, algo que fue notado por Guen-Tae.

—Si... al igual que a mi, Son Mundock adopto a otro par de chicos, mis hermanos. —Respondió con seriedad. — Pero… pasó hace poco una tragedia y… mi hermano mayor…—Respiró tratando de retener lo que sentía por dentro. —Lo siento, ha sido difícil, sin embargo…

—No te preocupes. — Guen-Tae se disculpó. Por el cambio de ánimo del chico supuso que aún no se recuperaba de aquella tragedia cualquiera que haya sido.

Cambió de tema para no agobiarlo más, después de desayunar le pidió que le mostrara algo de su trabajo, Kija le enseñó las fotografías de su portafolio dejando a Guen-Tae impresionado, pues la tomas eran magnificas, esas fotografías más allá de una imagen contaba una historia.

—Creo que tú y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien. —Aseguró Guen-Tae. — ¿Estás listo para conocer al primer objetivo?

—Sí, señor. —Afirmó Kija como soldado.

.

.

.

Después de haberse enterado del fatal accidente que había sufrido Hak, cuyo apellido era Son y su edad era de 24 años; Yona siguió con incertidumbre. Quería ayudarlo de alguna forma, pero este se negaba repitiéndole que no le interesaba conocer su pasado, al igual que ya no lo interesó encontrar a la vieja Mi-Rae quien pareció desaparecer del planeta.

Así había pasado una semana. Después de aquella noticia no habían logrado separarse más que otros 10 cm. Durante aquel tiempo Yona trataba de averiguar sobre su pasado o familia; su única fuente de información era el Internet, sin embargo, sentía que lo tenía clausurado pues Hak siempre se concentraba en que no buscara información que se relacionara con él, exigiéndole que mejor hiciera sus tareas y se pusiera a entrenar. Ni al baño la dejaba entrar con el celular, pues era tener el aparato con ella o tenerlo a él cerca.

Se preparaba para salir a su rutina de entrenamiento, se cambiaba mientras el fantasma vigilaba de cerca su celular el cual siempre debía colocar sobre la cama por mera precaución.

—Sabes que no puedes esconderte de la verdad. —Regañó Yona seriamente.

" _Lo sé. Tal vez tú puedas saber la verdad, pero espero estar lo suficientemente lejos de ti para ese entonces"._

Yona gruñó sintiéndose ofendida, no era la primera vez que se decían eso entre ellos, probablemente por eso no habían logrado separarse más. La única buena acción que habían hecho durante la semana fue haber ayudado en las clases de inglés a Yoon, quien realmente fue Hak quien explicó y Yona lo transmitió.

Se terminó de cambiar y se puso el auricular para tratar de conversar en el camino a la pista.

— ¡Yona!, ¡¿estás lista?! —Gritó Tetora desde la planta baja.

— ¡Sí! —Respondió sin poder dejar de ver seriamente al fantasma.

— ¡Muy bien!... Ahora yo iré contigo… también quiero correr.

Fantasma y patinadora se sobresaltaron, por primera vez en la semana Slaytor los acompañaría; Yona ya se había dado sus escapadas sin ella para poder conversar con tranquilidad con el fantasma, pero ese día sería una excepción.

Bajaron las escaleras, encontrándose con la familia en la sala de la casa; todos luciendo muy extraños ante el reportaje que miraban por TV. Miró el televisor para ver qué era lo que ocurría, encontrándose con la enorme cara de Yun-Ho en pantalla.

—Estamos en problemas. —Expresó Slaytor aturdida.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Yona sin comprender.

—Mira y escucha Yona. —Shin-Ah había grabado parte de la entrevista y regresó al momento que quería que viera Yona.

.

" _ **La favorita para ir en representación de**_ _ **Kouka**_ _ **en las próximas Olimpiadas que serán en**_ _ **Xing**_ _ **,**_ _ **Shi Yun-Ho**_ _ **, ha dado a conocer las melodías que interpretará tanto en el programa corto como en el largo".**_

— _ **Me es un placer informarles que para el programa corto que interpretará**_ _ **Yun-Ho**_ _ **será: "**_ _ **Akatsuki**_ _ **"**_ —Comentó Yae-Ho, madre y representante de la patinadora rival.

— ¡¿Qué dijo?! —Gritó Yona consternada.

" _Es la melodía que h_ _a_ _s estado ensayado para el mismo programa"_. Comentó Hak entendiendo la gravedad del problema.

Shin-Ah pausó el video, dejando congelada la imagen de la gran señora.

—Así como lo escuchas. —Resopló furiosa Slaytor. —Esas dos ya registraron las melodías para la competencia.

— ¡Esa… enana de Yun-Ho! —Gruñó Yona apretando los puños de tal manera de dejarse encajarse las unas contra la palma.

" _¡JAH! Mira quien lo dice" -_ le contestaría pero fue interrumpida por su hermano.

—Lo siento, Yona. Debí registrarlas antes que ella. —Se disculpó Shin-Ah apenado, pues era su trabajo como representante.

La patinadora no respondió estaba demasiado furiosa. El escoger una melodía que se adaptara a la rutina de su entrenadora era bastante laborioso, y de buenas a primeras su contrincante se la había arrebatado o en pocas palabras había sido más rápida.

—Shin-Ah, muéstrale el resto del video. —Pidió Slaytor, pues ahí no se acababa el reportaje.

Temeroso el representante puso en reproducir en el control remoto y la imagen de Yae-Ho se descongeló.

.

 _ **"**_ _ ** _ **¡Oh!, Una melodía muy representativa de nuestro país, no cabe duda que**_**_ _ ** _ **Yun-Ho**_**_ _ ** _ **es una verdadera**_**_ _ ** _ **h**_**_ ** _ **abitante represéntate Kouka**_** _ ** _ **que piensa en sus paisanos**_**_ _ **".**_

 **.**

—Malditos reporteros. —Masculló Yona al ver los halagos que recibía su rival.

.

— _ **Así es, estás en lo correcto mi estimado amigo. Yo llevo a**_ _ **Kouka**_ _ **en la sangre y nada me gustaría más que me seleccionaran para ser su representante en las próximas olimpiadas, sé que no será fácil teniendo a**_ _ **Hiryuu Yona**_ _ **como rival, pero daré todo de mí para alcanzar ese sueño.**_

— ¡HIPOCRITA! —Exclamó Yona con las venas a punto de estallarle.

" _¿Por qué lo dices?"_ Preguntó Hak, para él la chica en la televisión se veía muy inocente y tierna.

— ¿Qué no ves? —Gritó asustando a los presentes. — Se le nota todo en la cara.

Slaytor, Shin-Ah y Yoon pensando que hablaba con ellos siguieron mirando la entrevista donde salía la sonriente y falsa Yun-Ho.

—La falsa sonrisa, mira el tic que tiene tanto en el labio como en la ceja. Odia a esos reporteros tanto como yo la diferencia es que…

" _Sabe utilizarlos a su favor"._ Rio Hak al ver a Yona muy estresada.

La entrevista terminó cuando Yun-Ho dio a conocer la canción para el programa largo que sería "El lago de los cisnes" con el cual aseguró que se convertiría en un hermoso cisne en ascenso.

—La reduciré a un patito feo.

" _Calma, calma"._

— ¡Cállate! —Regañó Yona, no estaba de humor así como él no lo había estado en día pasados.

Sin importarle que su familia pensara que estaba loca, tomó su reproductor de música y salió echando humo imaginario por la nariz y oídos. Tetora salió presurosa detrás de ella, tal parece que a su alumna se le había olvidado que irían juntas a correr.

.

.

.

Había sido una semana larga después de que consiguió el trabajo, Guen-Tae lo había llevado a conocer el primer objetivo el cual había sido Shi Yun-Ho; en ese tiempo conoció a distancia a la prospecto de representante, notando gracias a Guen-Tae que esa chica no se abría a cualquier persona, hipócrita y malvada en algunos sentidos; e inocente y gentil en otros. Conoció que cuidaba mucho del "¿qué dirán?" con la prensa; a pesar de ser una dedicada y excelente patinadora tal parece que no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a la prensa a una magnitud tan grande como otros deportistas lo hacían, era muy joven después de todo y tenía una carrera en ascenso y siendo el patinaje artístico una disciplina muy estricta tenía que comportarse de acuerdo a ciertos estándares.

Era su segunda semana de trabajo y al parecer Guen-Tae le presentaría el segundo objetivo al que le importaba un comino todo eso, alguien a quien describió de "osada", "ruda" y con "talento". Le pareció que podría ser una persona más difícil a la anterior chica, pero eso no lo asustaba, al contrario le gustaba los retos.

— ¡Listo, aquí viene!

Guen-Tae y Kija estaban escondidos entre los arbustos de la jardinera que quedaba enfrente de la casona Seiryuu. Kija se preparó para conocer a su siguiente objetivo; y apuntó con su cámara hacia la entrada, viendo salir de esta a una chica de cabello rojo y ojos violetas con una expresión muy molesta. Detrás de ella otra chica un poco más alta que ella, cabello rubio y ojos claros, vio que le gritaba con insistencia a la que se había adelantado, pero esta no la escuchaba debido a los auriculares.

Se tomó la atribución de tomarle una foto, se le hizo muy bonita y muy madura, tal como le gustaban.

— ¿Quién es ella? —Preguntó con interés señalando a Slaytor discretamente con la mirada, aún seguían escondidos en los arbustos esperando que ambas chicas se alejaran más para poder seguirlas.

—Hiryuu Yona, 19 años de edad… ya deberías saberlo. —Dijo Guen-Tae de manera picarona.

—No a la patinadora. La otra chica… la que salió después de ella.

— ¡Ahhh! —Suspiró Guen-Tae haciéndose el desentendido. —Slay Tetora o "Slaytor" como la conocen los medios, creo que está muy fuera de tu línea.

—No te pregunté eso. ¿Qué debo saber de ella? —Preguntó Kija como todo un reportero.

—Entrenadora de Hiryuu, 29 años de edad, ganó las nacionales de Kouka en el 2004, a sus 24 años se retiró para poder ayudar a Yona, quien a sus 14 años de edad empezó a ganar fama como patinadora ya que no contaba con entrenador. Entre otras cosas que ocurrieron por ahí.

Kija se puso pensante, lejos de interesarse por el objetivo número dos se había interesado por la entrenadora de esta.

—No pierdas tu tiempo, enfócate en Hiryuu. —Regañó burlonamente Guen-Tae.

—Sí, jefe. —Respondió con sarcasmo. —Creo que ya sé con cuál objetivo me gustaría trabajar.

—No te hagas ilusiones niño, esas chicas a pesar de que parecen ángeles en realidad son fieras dragonas.

—Puedo con ellas. —Aseguró Kija vanidosamente. — ¿Qué no las vamos a seguir?

Siguieron a hurtadillas a las dos chicas, las cuales durante todo el camino iban discutiendo sobre el infortunio de tener que cambiar toda la rutina en la cual llevaban trabajando desde semanas antes del incidente en el Imperio Kai. En todo momento, Kija las estuvo fotografiando discretamente, dándose cuenta que Slaytor si parecía ser una persona muy exigente y que Hiryuu estaba algo loca, pues parecía de repente hablar sola, queriendo desviar ese insignificante detalle colocándose el auricular telefónico en la oreja. Se le hizo muy extraña.

Las chicas llegaron a la pista de hielo y ahí los hombres cesaron de seguirlas.

—Muy bien casanova, es tu turno.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Kija se sobresaltó.

—Dijiste que podías con esas chicas, te reto a que entres ahí y tomes una magnifica foto de Hiryuu entrenando, si se puede cuando haga uno de los saltos.

Kija miró con sorpresa a su burlón jefe, eso le pasaba por tener la boca tan suelta y dárselas de galán, pero un reto era un reto, le enseñaría a Guen-Tae que era capaz de moverse entre las sombras como le enseñó cuando espiaban a Yun-Ho en los entrenamientos.

Se ajustó su cámara profesional al brazo y discretamente se internó a la pista de patinaje, mientras Guen-Tae a sus espaldas se burlaba de él. Dentro del edificio, Kija se encontró con el área de boletaje, donde vendían las entradas a la pista; esta se encontraba vacía por el momento así que sin más se escabulló saltándose las barras de la entrada al pasillo que conducía a la pista.

Llegando al final del pasillo y sintiendo el frío más intenso, observó frente a él la pista de hielo, en esta Yona patinaba por el extremo izquierdo y del lado contrario la estrella de hockey Jae-Ha.

Aprovecharía ese momento para tomar la fotografía, tenía un buen lente de largo alcance y no iba a ser necesario acercarse tanto, modificó la apertura de tal manera de enfocar a la patinadora que ignoraba sus movimientos y la cual seguía hablando aparentemente por el teléfono a pesar de estar entrenando. Entonces, llegó el momento; la chica se preparaba para dar un salto al juzgar el deslizamiento hacia atrás, puso su dedo en el disparado conteniendo la respiración para tomar el momento exacto, la patinadora saltó y él tomó la fotografía, pero todo se vio opacado.

— ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!

Retiró rápidamente el ojo del visor de la cámara al espantarse con aquella voz.

—Yo… yo…—Tartamudeó viendo que aquella que le había atrapado de infraganti era nada más ni nada menos que Slaytor.

— ¡Alto! Detengan todo. —Gritó la chica dirigiéndose a los ocupantes de la pista.

—Esta pista es privada, ¿quién te envió a espiar?, ¿intentabas tomar el lutz de Yona o quieres espiar a Ryokuryuu?

—No,…no, nada de eso… no soy un espía.

— ¿Qué pasa Tetora? —Llegó Yona a su lado al igual que Jae-Ha.

Slaytor no le respondió y le quitó la cámara al asustado muchacho. — ¿Quién te envío a espiar?, ¿Yun-Ho o algunos de los enemigos de Jae-Ha?

— ¡Habla pequeña basura! —Exigió el jugador de Jocky entendiendo la situación.

" _No parece ser un espía"._ Juzgó Hak al ver al pobre chico tan asustado.

—Con ellos nunca se sabe. —Susurró Yona, esperando la respuesta del chico.

— ¡Habla! —Jae-Ha se apresuró y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa para estrujarlo.

" _Lo puede lastimar"._

— ¡Alto! —Intervino Yona quitándoselo de encima.

Kija cayó al suelo, empezó a respirar agitadamente, se había metido en un problema muy grande y sólo por no seguir los consejos de Guen-Tae.

—Dinos chico, ¿quién te envió? —Preguntó Yona con tranquilidad a petición de Hak.

Kija se levantó del suelo, sobándose el trasero. —No soy un espía señorita y nadie me envió. Mi nombre es… Hakuryuu S. Kija. —Se presentó como firmaba en sus reportajes. —Soy un aprendiz de reportero freelance, fotoperiodista para ser exacto.

Aunque su presentación había sido sincera no terminó de convencer a las dos chicas y al jugador de hockey, sólo a Hak le siguió pareciendo que era una buena persona.

—Como dije hace unos momentos, esta pista es privada al igual que los entrenamientos, por lo que me veo obligada a hablar a las autoridades. —Determinó Slaytor con seriedad.

—No, por favor. —Rogó Kija sintiéndose inferior a aquella fiera pero hermosa mujer. —No lo sabía, no lo volveré a hacer, lo prometo.

" _Creo que deberían dejarlo libre"._ Sugirió Hak. Tanta fue su insistencia con la inocencia de ese chico que terminó por convencer a Yona.

—No creo que haya que llegar a extremos. —Dijo Yona sorprendiendo tanto a la entrenadora como a su compañero de pista. —Tú tampoco tienes problemas ¿Verdad, Jae-Ha?

Este sólo resopló molesto cruzándose de brazos. — ¡Más vale que no lo vuelva a ver aquí o le daré una paliza! —Amenazando de esa manera al reportero, se alejó y dejó a las chicas decidir.

— ¿Tetora?

La entrenadora también exhaló cansada, a veces Yona se podía pasar de ingenua con ciertas personas y tal parece que ese Kija era uno de ellos.

—Está bien, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer. —Advirtió.

—Se lo prometo, señorita.

—Yona, vuelve a la pista. —Ordenó. —Yo acompañaré al joven a la salida.

La patinadora obedeció órdenes y regresó a su entrenamiento, aliviada de que ese asunto terminara y Hak agradeciéndole por haber intervenido por el chico. Un acto que a ambos les ganó 10 cm más de separación sin que se dieran cuenta.

Slaytor guío al reportero hasta la salida, una vez fuera del lugar le entregó la cámara la cual le había confiscado desde que se la quitó.

—Tú cámara niño, y ya sabes.

—Sí, no volveré. —Respondió como niño regañado. —Fue un placer conocerla, señorita. —Dijo con galantería, un acto que no pasó desapercibida por la entrenadora. —Espero que en un futuro nos veamos otra vez.

Le extendió su mano para estrecharla, Slaytor con el ceño fruncido la tomó por mera cortesía. Al separarse la chica notó cierta satisfacción por parte del muchacho, quien sólo dio media vuelta y se retiró. Ya no le dio importancia y regresó a la pista, sintiendo cierto cosquilleó en la mano.

.

.

A lo lejos Guen-Ta había visto todo, le bastó con ver que Slaytor había echado a Kija para saber que había fallado, el chico rendido acudió a donde se escondía con una leve expresión de derrota.

—Fallaste. — Mencionó burlonamente Guen-Tae.

—Fui descuidado, lo admito. Pero al menos logré hablar con esa chica. —Respondió victorioso.

— ¿Te gustan difíciles, eh?

—Entre más difíciles mejor.

—Bueno niño, que bueno que te hayas salido en parte con la tuya, pero no te desvíes, te pondré a prueba una vez más, seguirás a Hiryuu a su entrenamiento posterior, obsérvala, conócela, ve como se desenvuelve, eso te ayudará a tener un mejor criterio a la hora que escribas un reportaje.

Kija asintió acatando las órdenes de su jefe, dejaría por el momento lo personal para involucrarse en el trabajo.

.

.

Yona salió de la pista de patinaje, a pesar de haber patinado por horas de nada había servido si ya no estaba ensayando la rutina para el programa corto o el largo. Debido a los acontecimientos con Yun-Ho, decidieron cambiar ambas melodías, pues tenían que demostrar algo mejor a lo que presentaría su rival.

" _Te ves desanimada"._

La patinadora dio un agotador suspiro mientras se dirigía a sus clases de ballet. Ya había tenido su receso y comida; pero en todo momento no pudo dejar de pensar en el detalle de que tendría que empezar de nuevo con las rutinas y sólo quedaban tres semanas para las nacionales.

—Trabajé tanto en esas rutinas, y ahora ni siquiera tengo nada.

A Hak le desanimó verla así, quería ayudarla de alguna forma pero no podía ni separarse más que aquella distancia, sin olvidar el detalle que estaba muerto. Dejó a Yona sola con sus pensamientos en lo que terminaba sus clases de ballet, verla haciendo esa clase de danza le recordó lo que Yun-Ho había dicho, esa patinadora interpretaría una melodía famosa y tan icónica en el mundo del ballet, sería difícil para Yona.

Pensó y pensó en la palabras de Yun-Ho, si ella se convertía en cisne estaban perdidos, ¿qué hacer con su amiga? Sí ella misma se catalogaba como una dragona, eso no lucía nada bien ante un hermoso y delicado cisne o… ¿tal vez sí?

Una idea incompleta llegó a su cabeza, tendría que esperar a que terminara con el entrenamiento. Después de una intensa y agotadora hora, Yona terminó y se dispuso a regresar a casa.

"Yona _"._ Llamó Hak con precaución al ver que el semblante de su amiga no había cambiado. _"_ _Yona_ _, puedo pedirte un favor"._

La chica se colocó el auricular para fingir hablar por teléfono.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó con amargura. — ¿Quieres que siga investigando sobre ti?

" _No, no es eso. Lo que quería pedirte es…"_

Dejó de hablar al un destellante flash opacar la visión de su compañera y en menos de un segundo se vieron rodeados por varios reporteros.

—Yona, ¿qué piensas de las melodías que escogió Yun-Ho? Se dice que tú también había escogido una de esas. —Preguntó el malicioso reportero Hiyou.

— Y se puede saber ¿cómo saben eso? —Acusó Yona.

—Es nuestro trabajo, señorita. Debemos mantenernos informados de todo lo que pase. —Informó otro molesto reportero.

—No son más que unos metiches. —Yona siguió su camino tratando de evadir las preguntas de los reporteros.

—La selección de Yun-Ho fue espectacular y bien pensada, ¿aun así cree que pueda ganar contra ella? —Preguntó Li Hazara.

" _No contestaré preguntas"._ Aconsejó Hak, Yona lo siguió y respondió tal cual le dijo el fantasma.

—No, no sabe qué decir. —Se burló Hiyou para provocarla. —Ya está viendo que no podrá contra ella.

A la patinadora se le resaltaron las venas al escuchar las conclusiones de ese odioso reportero, apretó sus puños para despilfarrar su fuego al mero estilo Hiryuu, a pesar de que Hak a su lado le rogaba por qué no lo hiciera.

— ¡¿Cómo usted como reportero puede juzgar algo que no ha visto?! —Preguntó otra voz detrás de la muchedumbre.

Todo el mundo incluyendo a Yona se silenciaron al escuchar aquella voz, la gente se abrió paso para dejar ver al joven reportero que había acusado Slaytor de espía. Kija había estado siguiendo a Yona desde que salió de la pista de patinaje tal y como se lo había pedido Gen-Tae.

—Nuestro deber es informar con la verdad y no andar haciendo juicios de ningún tipo, no puedo creer que ustedes sean reporteros. —Acusó Kia.

— ¡Mocoso, largo de aquí! —Escupió uno de los reporteros.

—Una pregunta, señorita Hiryuu. —Ignoró Kija al hombre. —He seguido su arduo entrenamiento, por lo que creo que usted nos ofrecerá una rutina del mismo nivel que Shi Yun-Ho ¿No es así?

—Eso es correcto. —Respondió Yona con altanería. —No me importa que melodía haya escogido, eso no me afecta en nada. Así que dejen de andar hablando de más y déjenme concentrarme. —Regañó a los demás quienes gruñeron al notar la prepotencia de la patinadora.

Siendo ese su comentario final, Yona le dio una última mirada al joven que le había ayudado, este le sonrió abiertamente, notó su hermoso rostro y delicados rasgos, así como una peculiar collar del dragón blanco sobresaliendo se sus ropas. Le sonrió levemente de vuelta y salió huyendo, ya que los reporteros no se detendrían hasta hacerla rabiar.

" _Ese chico…"._ Hak se puso pensante, recordando la acción de ese chico.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Lo conoces? —Yona se escondió entre calles para desviarse del camino de los reporteros que siguieron persiguiéndola.

" _No,… sólo iba a decir que fue muy amable"_

— ¡Ay! Pensé que dirías algo interesante…—Se lamentó Yona.

" _No, lo siento"._ Se rascó el cabello, la barbilla y el pierna. _"Por cierto no te terminé de decir… ¿Podemos ir a una biblioteca?"_

— ¿A qué?

Esa petición le pareció extraña a la patinadora. Sin embargo Hak sólo le sonrió abiertamente, por un momento le recordó la sonrisa de aquel reportero, el fantasma no le dijo sus intenciones y sólo rogó que lo llevara. No tenía nada que perder y le concedió aquella petición.

.

" _Pide el libro "_ _La leyenda de los dragones_ _""._

— ¿La leyenda de los dragones?

Yona no entendió la intenciones del fantasma, aun así, hizo caso y solicitó aquel libro que no leía desde hace mucho y que le traía gratos recuerdos.

" _Busca el_ _Dragón Oscuro_ _"._

— ¿Has leído este libro? — se sorprendió al ver que Hak recordaba levemente otras cosas. —Entonces… ¿eres de aquí de Kouka?

" _No creo que lo sea, más bien no lo recuerdo. Sin embargo cuando me mencionaste aquella vez ese libro se me hizo conocido, luego… ese… avión"._ Suspiró sintiendo de recelo al hablar del avión de su accidente. _"Recuerdo que tenía un dragón grabado en la cola: El_ _Dragón oscuro_ _"._

La Pelirroja siguió hojeando las hojas hasta dar con la página de aquel dragón, descrito como _"La_ _bestia del trueno de Kouka y la espada resplandeciente de la oscuridad_ _"_.

—Recuerdo ese dragón, es uno de mis favoritos, aunque el color como que…

" _A mi fascina"._ Expresó Hak leyendo los datos del libro. _"Creo que por eso lo grabé en aquel avión, y al verlo ahora en el libro puedo decir fácilmente que me identifico con ese dragón, es: misterioso, poderoso, veloz,_ _leal y daría hasta la vida por aquellos a quien ama_ _"._

—Creo que te describiría bien. —Concordó Yona leyendo aun los datos de ese dragón. — ¿Querías mostrarme a este dragón?

" _No, más bien… cambia al_ _Dragón rojo_ _"._ Recordó Hak sus intenciones.

Yona hojeó el libro hasta llegar al dragón con el que se identificaba, encontrándolo perfectamente dibujado en las hojas de papel, mostrando una imagen de los anteriores descendientes del dragón, un Hombre y una mujer de hermoso y llameante cabello rojo.

" _Quería que vieras este libro para que recordaras que tú eres_ _una de ellos_ _"._

La patinadora siguió sin entender las intenciones del fantasma.

" _Yun-Ho_ _dijo que se convertiría en un cisne, por lo que creo que tú te debes convertir en este_ _valeroso_ _dragón que_ _libera al reino de los tiranos"_ _._

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Yona volviera la vista a la imagen, cerró los ojos para imaginarse un escenario como el que describía Hak, viéndose a ella misma como una guerrera, al mando de los legendarios héroes de kouka.

" _¿Confías en mí?"_

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la pregunta del fantasma, lo miró con cierto recelo, sin embargo asintió. Confiaría en cualquier idea que se le hubiera ocurrido. Hak sonrió complacido, por fin se sintió útil para ella.

" _Tengo las melodías perfectas para ti"._


	6. Capitulo 5 - Malos entendidos

**Capítulo 5: Malos entendidos.**

 **.**

 **.**

El escuchar aquella melodía era como una especie de florecimiento o renacimiento; una melodía llena de armonía al inicio, para después pasar a las tragedias, conflictos y disturbios, que al final llenan de melancolía por lo perdido y felicidad por encontrar la solución a tantos problemas.

Con cada segundo que se reproducía de aquella melodía que Hak le había sugerido, Yona se dejaba llevar por su imaginación. Llevando su mente a un paisaje hermoso donde ella lograba ver a su gente viviendo al fin en paz.

—Es… increíble. —Sonrió levemente.

Hak sonrió también, no era muy común ver a Yona así, por lo que no pudo dejar de ver su perfil conforme avanzaba la música. Viendo como esta cerraba los ojos, probablemente imaginándose patinando o luchando en busca de libertad.

La música terminó sacando a Yona de su nube imaginaria, Hak desvió su mirada pues no quería que pensara que la veía demasiado aunque esa fuera la verdad.

— ¿Cómo es que recuerdas estás cosas?

Se sobresaltó con la pregunta, miró la laptop con la página de videos donde acaban de reproducir la música.

 _"No lo sé, sólo siento que he escuchado esta canción antes… por eso me pareció perfecta para ti"._

—Oh… ya veo. Me gustó. Se la sugeriré a Slaytor ya que ella también debe dar su opinión, aunque creo que aceptará incluso tiene un buen periodo de tiempo para un programa corto.

 _"¿Cuánto debe durar el programa corto?"_

—Alrededor de 2 minutos con 40 segundos y requiere de ocho elementos técnicos.

 _"¿Y el programa largo?"_

—4 minutos, ahí se evalúa la técnica, originalidad y armonía con los saltos.

 _"Entonces creo que con unas modificaciones quedará perfecta esa otra canción para el programa largo"._

— ¿Cuál? —Preguntó animada. Los consejos que le estaba dando el fantasma le estaban ayudando de mucho.

 _"Busca "Los 5 secretos de Beethoven""._

— ¡Me fascina esa!

Yona conocía perfectamente cuál era esa melodía, aun así la buscó para escucharla. Llevaba años escuchándola, pero nunca se le pasó por la mente que pudiera utilizarla para su rutina.

 _"Me alegra haberte ayudado,_ _Princesa_ _"_ Comentó Hak con una gran sonrisa.

La chica pronto se ruborizó y empezó a gruñir entre dientes. Tenía que controlarse y no dejarse llevar tanto por la emoción, aún faltaba la aprobación de Slaytor.

—Bien…—Cerró la laptop de golpe y caminó hacia la puerta. —Le diré a Tetora sobre estas melodías.

Bajó las escaleras con el aparato entre las manos y Hak siguiéndola. Estaba tan animosa que iba tarareando la primera melodía recomendada por el fantasma " _The Power of dragon's_ ", le rogaría a Slaytor para que la pudiera interpretar en caso de que a esta no le gustara.

Llegó a la sala con la misma energía y entusiasmo, sin embargo; su felicidad se acabó al ver que en la sala de su casa estaba Han Joo-Doh, sentando relajadamente sobre el sofá.

—Dragona… creí que no vendrías.

—Desv… es decir seleccionador Joo-Doh. —gruñó Yona entre dientes. — ¡¿Qué hace aquí?!

—Apenas iba a llamarte. —informó Slaytor con fastidio.

—Aquí está su café. —Llegó Yoon irrumpiendo en la tensa habitación con una charola que tenía un platito con una taza de café.

— ¡Gracias, niña! Ojalá alguien aquí además de ti, Shin-Ah y Slaytor fuera más amble.

Con las venas resaltadas en su frente, Yona se contuvo las ganas de gritarle al hombre ante la indirecta casi directa.

— ¿A qué debemos su agradable presencia? —Preguntó con un tic en el entrecejo.

—Sólo vine a decirte que sentía el infortunio de que Yun-Ho se haya adelantado con la música que pensabas usar, eso para que aprendan todos... —Vio a los integrantes de la familia. — A que las cosas se deben de hacer bien si quieren sobresalir en este mundo.

—Fue un descuido mío. —Se culpó Shin-Ah, algo que molestó a Yona pues su hermano no tenía por qué rendirle cuentas a alguien diferente de su familia.

A Joo-Doh poco le importó las excusas del representante, tenía algo más importante que decir.

—Si en realidad quieres triunfar e ir como representante a las olimpiadas más vale que te pongas a trabajar más duro, te he estado vigilando desde tu regreso del Imperio Kai y debo decir que tu rendimiento está bajando mucho.

—Yona. —Llamó seriamente Slaytor. —Siento decirte eso… pero estoy de acuerdo con él.

La Hiryuu y los Seiryuu se quedaron boquiabiertos por la revelación de su entrenadora, se supone que eran una especie de familia y debían apoyarse. Slaytor, por su parte lo tomó a forma de amonestación para su alumna, realmente pensaba lo mismo que el seleccionador.

—He visto cómo te has caído con unos simples saltos, y ahora que te ha dado por hablar sola o por el teléfono… me da a pensar que no estás realmente concentrada. — Explicó Joo-Doh con su característico sarcasmo. —En cambio, Yun-Ho… ella está deslumbrando en sus entrenamientos.

— ¡A esa no me la mencione! —Vociferó Yona, queriéndole lanzar la laptop a su superior.

 _"_ _Yona_ _, tranquila"._ Intervino Hak preocupado, hasta ese momento no se dio cuenta de los problemas que le estaba ocasionando a su amiga.

— ¡No!, no me voy a tranquilizar. —Gritó sorprendiendo a todos, quienes se le quedaron viendo como siempre lo hacían cada vez que se comunicaba con el fantasma. — ¡Usted no va a venir a decirme cómo debo hacer mi trabajo!

—Era una simple recomendación, chiquilla insolente. —Regañó Joo-Doh riéndose de ella para hacerla rabiar.

Eso sólo hizo enfurecer más a Yona, sabía que la estaba provocando.

—Yo le demostraré que seré la mejor y se tragará sus palabras cuando me seleccione como la representante.

— ¿Es un desafío, niña? —Cuestionó con burla.

—Tómelo como quiera desviado… yo le ensañaré.

Los demás integrantes de la familia incluyendo a Hak estaban que se daban de topes contra la pared, la actitud de Yona no ayudaba de mucho.

—Me muero de ganas de verlo. —Joo-Doh terminó el café, agradeció el detalle a Yoon y se levantó del sofá para irse.

—Pues más vale que cuide de su salud, no vaya a ser que le cause un paro cardiaco cuando me vea en mi presentación.

—Ya quisieras niña. —Sentenció dando una risita sarcástica.

El seleccionador satisfecho con haberla hecho rabias de nueva cuenta, se fue ignorando los berrinches de la pelirroja, caminó hacia a la puerta para marcharse, subió a su auto y se fue no sin antes darle otra mirada burlona y sarcástica a la patinadora.

— ¡Yoon! —Gritó con fuerza Yona. — ¡Trame la sal!

La joven obedientemente fue por el recipiente, mientras Shin-Ah y Slaytor veían cansados la escena que Yona siempre dramatizaba y que Yoon le aplaudía, cada vez que Joo-Doh se iba. La chica llegó con el recipiente de sal y Yona tomó con brusquedad en su puño toda la sal que pudo.

— ¡Para purificar... este lugar... de sus... malas vibras! - sentencio a las vez que lanzaba el polvo por toda la entrada.

 _"Que loca estás"._ Rio Hak al ver las ocurrencias.

—No estoy de humor. —Gruñó entre dientes.

—Yona… ¿Ya terminaste? —Preguntó Slaytor con fastidio. —Tú y yo debemos hablar seriamente.

La patinadora se silenció al escuchar la voz de su entrenadora; la respetaba mucho pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que se sintió traicionada cuando mencionó su incompetencia frente a Joo-Doh. Ambos hermanos Seiryuu tragaron saliva y se retiraron para dejarlas a solas, siempre se ponía tenso el ambiente cuando ellas se enojaban entre sí.

—Hablemos en la cocina. —Pidió Slaytor.

Como niña regañada, Yona obedeció y pasó de lado de su entrenadora con su cara oculta detrás de su flequillo, hasta Hak se sintió nervioso, de lo que llevaba viviendo con ella jamás había visto a esas dos tan serias.

En la cocina Yona dejó la laptop sobre la mesa de piedra y se sentó sobre uno de los altos bancos que adornaban el mueble, Slaytor llegó y se sentó de igual forma en el banco de aun lado.

—Sé que debes pensar que te traicioné. —Resopló la entrenadora apoyando su cabeza entre sus brazos, sin darle mucha importancia a su propio comentario.

—Traicionar es poco, me pudiste haber dicho eso sin que Joo-Doh estuviera presente.

—Supuse que así te lo tomarías más en serio. —Explicó Slaytor con tranquilidad. Yona se ocultó más entre su flequillo y evitó mirarla. —Sólo quiero que me digas ¿qué te pasa? Has estado muy extraña… no creas que no lo he notado.

—No sé a qué te refieres. —Evadió.

—De repente andas hablando sola, de mal humor a veces o lo contrario, llegas tarde después de los entrenamientos con la excusa de que siempre te vas de compras y siempre estás hablando por teléfono.

Yona se mordió el labio, su entrenadora era una persona muy perspicaz.

— ¿Tienes un novio por ahí? —Preguntó yendo directo al punto.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Las mejillas de Yona se enrojecieron, pensaba que su entrenadora la tacharía de loca pero al parecer estaba pensado otras cosas. — ¡No!... ¿Cómo crees?

 _"¡Está mal interpretando todo!"_ Exclamó Hak también avergonzado.

—No te apenes, somos amigas… puedes decírmelo. No soy nadie para impedirte nada, pero al menos me gustaría aconsejarte… ya sabes lo que pienso de eso.

— ¡No, no, no, no, estás confundiendo todo!

— ¿Ah, sí?...entonces… ¿Con quién hablas tanto por teléfono?

—Slay. —Yona se sintió intimidada con la seriedad de aquella pregunta. —Sólo… sólo te puedo decir que no es nada de eso.

— ¿Te trata bien? ¿Pelean? —Insistió la entrenadora. —¿Te pide hacer cosas que no quieres?

 _"No, nada de eso, ¿qué piensa que soy?"._ Respondió Hak como si lo estuvieran acusando a él.

Yona hacía caso omiso a las respuestas de Hak, mientras que la mirada penetrante de Slaytor sobre ella era muy difícil de evadir, no sabía que responderle, no sabía si decir la verdad.

—Sólo quiero ayudar… no quiero que te lastimen como a mí.

Esas palabras hicieron tic en el fantasma, pronto notó el cambió de actitud de Slaytor a una más nostálgica.

—No Slaytor, es en serio... —Respondió Yona tranquilizándose, sabía perfectamente el pasado de su amiga. —No pasará nada de eso, confía en mí.

— ¿Confiar en ti? —Repitió su amiga.

—Te… te diré la verdad.

Yona tragó saliva, no podía seguir con el secreto de Hak cuando era tan obvia, tampoco quería preocupar demasiado a su entrenadora.

—Te escucho. —Incitó Tetora a que continuara.

—Sonará loco pero… desde el Imperio Kai un fantasma me ha estado acechando.

 _"¡Hey!"_ Rezongó el mencionado, siendo ignorado por Yona.

— ¿Un… un fantasma?

Yona asintió a la interrogante con extrema inocencia mientras que la expresión de Slaytor cambió de nostálgica a una de incredulidad.

—Te dije que era algo loco. —Yona se sobó las sienes. —Pero en realidad está aquí…—Señaló a donde estaba el fantasma.

Hak saludó con la mano aun sabiendo que la chica no lo vería. Slaytor endureció la mirada y fijó con curiosidad su vista al espacio vacío que Yona señalaba.

—Es algo molesto e irritante, pero…—De inmediato tomó la laptop y la reinició para mostrarle o más bien escuchara las melodías que el fantasma le había recomendado. —Me ayudó a elegir estas canciones para el programa corto y largo.

Olvidándose por un momento del detalle del ente, Slaytor escuchó "The Power of Dragón" y después los "5 secretos de Beethoven"; le parecieron increíbles melodías para interpretarlas sobre el hielo, se sorprendió de que a Yona se le hubiera ocurrido por sí sola ; o más bien al "fantasma".

— ¿Qué opinas? —Preguntó Yona olvidándose del tema del fantasma.

— ¡Me encantan! Son fascinantes, pero… —La miró picaronamente. — ¿Al señor fantasma se le ocurrió eso?

Yona asintió inocentemente. La expresión de Slaytor aun mostraba incredulidad, pensó que tal vez su alumna estaba pasando por una faceta extraña que la hacía comportarse así.

—Muy bien… empezaremos desde mañana. —Avisó sin más levantándose de su asiento. —Agradécele al señor fantasma. —Comentó sarcásticamente.

— ¡¿No me creíste?! —Bufó Yona. — ¡Es la verdad!

—Comprendo que tienes muchas presiones y probablemente estés aprendiendo a expresarte de diferente forma, no te juzgaré, me alegro que sea eso y no un novio molesto que te vaya a hacer daño, aunque los fantasmas me asustan. —Confesó tranquila la entrenadora y se retiró dejando a Yona sola con el fantasma en la cocina.

 _"No te creyó"._

—Como si no me hubiera dado cuenta. —Suspiró Yona cansada. —Mejor así…

 _"Al menos ya te dio la aprobación para las melodías"._

—Sí.

 _"_ _Yona_ _lo siento"._

La pelirroja miró con cansancio al fantasma que de repente tomó una actitud seria.

 _"Te he estado causando muchos problemas por no callarme, lo siento. Además que buscar hacer buenas acciones te atrasa supongo que en el entrenamiento"._

—Descuida. —Suspiró Yona, en el fondo no deseaba decirle que era verdad lo que decía.

 _"Estás fingiendo, sabes que lo que digo es cierto"._ Se quejó haciendo un puchero.

Enseguida ambos empezaron a discutir amablemente como usualmente lo hacían; se fueron a la habitación siguiendo con su dialogo, mientras los Seiryuu la veían con una gran incógnita sobre sus cabezas y Tetora estaba más tranquila diciéndoles que estaba hablando con su fantasma "amigo imaginario".

.

.

Ya en la habitación Yona se echó sobre la cama, se sintió menos presionada con las melodías ya escogidas y con haberle dicho la verdad a Slaytor aunque esta no le hubiera creído.

 _"_ _Yona_ _… ¿A tu familia le molestaría que tuvieras novio?"_

Se levantó con prisa de la cama al escuchar la atrevida pregunta de Hak, este sólo se sonrojó y trató de no verla como usualmente lo hacía cada vez que la veía acostada en la cama con ese pequeño short y blusa holgada.

— ¿Por… por qué preguntas? —Preguntó irritada y sonrojada.

 _"Sól_ _o_ _… lo pensé… es decir, me sorprendió que Sl_ _a_ _y_ _tor_ _te dijera que prefería verte con el "Sr. fantasma" a que con un novio"._ Se rascó el cabello, la barbilla y el pie con nervios.

Yona de nuevo se tiró sobre la cama estirando brazos y piernas, haciendo con esto que el fantasma desviara su mirada.

—Ah… es por eso. Es que no quiere que me hagan daño… no quiere que me pase lo mismo que a ella.

 _"¿Qué le pasó?"_ Preguntó con notoria curiosidad, más al ver que Yona tomó una actitud más seria.

—No te lo diré… son cosas personales de ella.

 _"Comprendo, perdón fue muy imprudente de mi parte"._

—Aunque me gustaría que ella también fuera feliz. —Susurró llamando de nuevo la atención de Hak.

Este flotó para quedar recostado a su par, como usualmente solía hacerlo, eso le ayudaba a no verla tanto.

 _"Es una chica muy bonita, de seguro hay alguien allá afuera que la espera"._

— ¿Crees? Se me hace demasiado increíble y cursi esas cosas, no creo realmente en eso.

 _"Sí, al igual que a ti… de seguro hay alguien afuera que te espera y que te dará su corazón"._ Comentó con pesar en sus palabras.

— ¿Qué cosas dices? —Yona apenada se giró en la cama para darle la espalda, tomó una de las almohadas para abrazarla, de repente el ambiente se empezó a abochornar a su alrededor.

 _"Deberías hacerlo… tú que tienes oportunidad todavía"_. Aconsejó con nostalgia en su voz.

Se apretó más contra la almohada al escucharlo, nunca había considerado nada de eso. Su vida era el patinaje, prácticamente lo más cerca que había estado en una relación era la que llevaba él y apenas se estaba dando cuenta de eso.

.

.

Los días pasaron rápidamente en Kouka y un aprendiz de reportero andaba de un lado a otro ganando cada vez más experiencia.

Kija había seguido minuciosamente el entrenamiento de Yona, con quien finalmente se quedó como selección de objetivo mientras que Guen-Tae se quedó con Yun-Ho. Tomaba las fotografías que podía y apuntes de todo. Notó en ella mucho más determinación, al parecer estaba mucho más seria después de la última vez que había intervenido para ayudarla.

Durante aquellas dos semanas y media había logrado escabullirse en los entrenamientos de esta, aprendiendo cada vez más el arte del espionaje periodístico, y aprendiendo más de la entrenadora de Hiryuu, quien cada vez le llamaba más la atención y cuya bravura y elegancia le ayudaba a olvidarse de sus otras dificultades.

Pronto tendría que acudir a una gira de prensa pues se darían a conocer la organización de presentación de cada patinadora, eso de seguro sería una gran noticia para los reporteros amarillistas.

Vio a las chicas salir después de un día de entrenamiento en la pista, decidió salir de su escondrijo no tanto porque quisiera hablar con Yona sino hablar con su entrenadora; de acuerdo a un plan que llevaba maquilando desde días atrás.

 _"¡Ah!, ese chico"_

Alertada por la voz de Hak, Yona miró al chico de cabello blanco que se puso frente a su camino.

— ¡Ah, Kija! —Reconoció Yona y corrió hacia él, no había tenido tiempo de agradecerle su intervención en aquella ocasión. —Sólo te quería dar las gracias por lo de la otra vez. —Agradeció agachando la cabeza con respeto.

— ¿Qué otra vez? —Preguntó Slaytor, quien inicialmente regañaría a aquel muchacho por estar cerca de la pista, desistiendo de inmediato al ver la amabilidad de su alumna con él.

—Es que los reporteros molestos me estaban provocando aquella vez que se enteraron de la melodía, pero este joven me ayudó haciendo preguntas más astutas e inteligentes que ellos.

Kija apenado se rascó el cabello, sentía que una celebridad le estaba haciendo demasiadas caravanas por nada.

—Fue un placer, sólo quería decirle que estoy ansioso por ver su presentación.

— ¿Eres un fan de Yona o algo así? —Preguntó Slaytor recelosa.

—Algo así. —Sonrió el chico ampliamente, ambas chicas aunque no lo admitieran, se vieron cautivadas por sus hermosos rasgos en conjunto con su sedoso cabello blanquecino.

La entrenadora empezó a sentir incomodo el ambiente, como si ella sobrara en la escena y la loca idea de que Yona haría bonita pareja con alguien como él cruzaron por su mente.

Por el lado de Hak se río de la similitud (según el) entre ese joven y el símbolo en su collar. _"_ _Serpiente blanca_ _"._ Sin embargo esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza, tuvo que agitar su cabeza para quitar el eco de esas palabras en su mente.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Yona al notar aquella reacción de Hak.

—Sí, gracias por preguntar. —Respondió nervioso Kija en su lugar. —Yo sólo… yo sólo…—Se empezó a enrojecer.

A Slaytor se le puso la piel chinita al verlo así, ese chico estaba realmente avergonzado. ¿Sería por estar frente a Yona? Observó que llevó sus manos a su maletín fotográfico y esculcó algo entre sus bolsillos, sacando una barra de chocolate grande. ¿Acaso un regalo para su alumna?

Se había equivocado.

—Para ti. —Kija con las mejillas coloradas le extendió el chocolate a Slaytor. —Tú también has hecho un buen trabajo.

La entrenadora se quedó con la boca abierta, la única reacción de ella fue que las mejillas se tornaron color rojo, mientras que Hak y Yona trataban de contener la risa al ver tan graciosa escena.

Kija movió la barra de chocolate para tratar de despertarla, logrando el efecto deseado Slaytor lo recibió con pena y lo tomó entre sus manos.

—Eh… ¿gracias?

—Ah… no me mal interpretes… es sólo que me gusta también tu trayectoria como patinadora. —Se excusó de inmediato.

—No lo malinterpreto. —Contestó Slaytor volviendo a su porte de siempre.

—También tengo para la señorita Hiryuu. —Para hacer la mentira más grande, sacó otro chocolate pero más pequeño el cual entregó a la patinadora.

— ¿Es todo? —Preguntó Slaytor abrumada.

— ¡Ya córreme! —Respondió Kija con confianza, sin embargo al ver que Slaytor resopló decidió dejarlo así, al menos había entregado su regalo aunque su bocota arruinó el momento pues se suponía que se atrevería a invitarla a salir. — ¡Me voy!

El chico se fue corriendo a toda velocidad sin darle tiempo a Yona de despedirse, esta miró el pequeño chocolate que no era nada a comparación al que le había dado a Slaytor.

— ¡Ay, a ti te dio el más grande! —Se burló, era su momento para hacerla rabiar.

— ¡Hiryuu Yona, cállate! —Gritó avergonzada y adelantó el paso para volver a casa.

 _"Mmmm… ya veo de donde lo aprendiste"._

—Hak, cállate. —Rezongó Yona, abriendo el chocolate y comiéndolo de una sola mordida.

 _"Qué rico… esos chocolates me encantaban"._

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Preguntó con interés. — ¿Ya estás recordando más cosas?

 _"No, aunque yo también me pregunto eso… supongo que sólo me acuerdo de cosas sin importancia como esas"._

— ¿No crees que ya es tiempo?

El fantasma miró a Yona, esta se había cruzado de brazos con los ojos cerrados.

 _"No"._

— ¿Hasta cuándo? Hemos hecho buenas acciones y lo máximo que nos hemos separado son 3 metros, no crees que si te ayudo a saber quién eres tal vez…

 _"No"_ Interrumpió Hak negando con la cabeza. _"Ya te lo dije, no deseo saberlo, además que no quiero intervenir… tu presentación es el sábado, faltan sólo tres días, deberías concentrarte"._

—Ya hombre, está bien.

La patinadora reanudó su camino a casa.

 _"Gracias,_ _Yona_ _… por cierto ¿cómo van con el traje de patinaje?"_

—Me lo entregaran a más tardar el viernes, con todas la indicaciones que usted, señor, señaló.

 _"Muero por verlo"._

—Hak, estás muerto. —Recordó con sarcasmo.

 _"Cierto"._

.

.

.

En las oficinas de la comisión de patinaje el seleccionador Joo-Doh esperaba la lista de patinadoras, en total eran 16 jovencitas, pero en realidad para él esa lista se reducía a dos personas. Las favoritas de Kouka. A las demás les faltaba mucho por aprender.

En punto de medio día, el correo que esperaba llegó a su bandeja de entrada, con emoción y su característica risita burlona abrió el correo, esperaba leer el nombre de ella primero.

En la pantalla se mostró el listado de chicas a participar, primeramente en el programa corto y después la lista en el programa largo. Su vista viajó del primero en adelante; su competidora no tan predilecta estaba en el puesto No. 8. Rio. No por ver su nombre y recordar aquel infantil desafío si no por ver quien estaba encima de ella.

 **No. 7** **Shi Yun-Ho** **.**

 **No. 8** **Hiryuu Yona**.

Y en el programa largo.

 **No. 5** **Hiryuu Yona** **.**

 **No. 7** **Shi Yun-Ho** **.**

Sería la competencia más excitante a la que acudiría y que calificaría para la próxima representación de los juegos olímpicos.

.

.

Era jueves por la tarde, habían dado por terminado el entrenamiento temprano; ahora era importante que Yona descansara y se concentrara para el sábado, además que debían atender los últimos detalles como el traje, patines y demás accesorios.

Al llegar a casa, Yona y Tetora fueron interceptadas por la alegre Yoon que traía un paquete para la patinadora.

—¡Yona, llegó tu traje! —Saltó emocionada, dándole el paquete incitándola a abrirlo.

 _"Ah… que bien, quiero ver cómo se te ve"._ Se contagió el fantasma con la alegría de la adolescente.

—¡Sí! —Aplaudió la entrenadora. —Que se lo pruebe, que se lo pruebe…

Pronto Yoon le hizo segundas, seguidas de Shin-Ah y de Hak que a pesar que no lo veían se unió en el canturreo de la familia.

—Está bien. —accedió Yona sonrojada. Siempre era la misma historia cuando recibía sus trajes de patinaje.

Con vergüenza subió a su habitación, el único que la seguía era Hak a pesar de que se podían separar 3 metros aun no era suficiente como para dejarlo fuera de la enorme habitación que tenía, pero siempre había otras alternativas y Yona optaba por cambiarse en el baño, dejando al fantasma afuera.

De la emoción Hak casi olvida que se tenía que quedar afuera y la dejó para que se cambiara en el baño.

Dentro del cuarto de baño, Yona abrió el paquete, quedó impresionada de ver tan lindo traje de patinaje, era de color rojo con un ligero deslavado color blanco, la tela translúcida en la mangas habían sido adornadas con cristalería color dorada, además de un tiara, tal como una pieza de la realeza. A Hak sí que se le había ocurrido una locura cuando le pidió que le diera esas referencias a su diseñador Yotaka, este supo interpretarlas al pie de la letra.

Empezó por sacarse la chaqueta, primero cerciorándose de no tirar nada de los bolsillos, fue entonces cuando lo sintió. Su celular estaba ahí, a Hak se le había olvidado confiscarlo como siempre. De repente se sintió como si estuviera por cometer un delito, miró su celular y luego la puerta, Hak estaba del otro lado y la estaba esperando.

Le había prometido que ya no investigaría nada de él, pero también sentía que era necesario hacerlo, se lo debía. Él le estaba ayudando incluso en tareas que ni al caso y ella sólo tomaba sin dar nada a cambio.

— _Sólo será una pequeña búsqueda_. —Pensó.

Con cuidado puso el celular en silencio a manera de evitar que se escuchara cada vez que presionaba la pantalla, entró en el google y puso el nombre de "Son Hak", esperando ver algún resultado. El tiempo se le hizo eterno y parecía que el mundo estaba en su contra cuando al bendito internet se le ocurrió cargar la página a la velocidad de una tortuga.

Los resultados iniciales eran cuentas de diversas redes sociales, se sorprendió de la cantidad de personas llamadas Son Hak, cuando ella pensaba que era un nombre de los más raros que había escuchado.

 _"_ _Yona_ _… ¿todo bien? Ya tardaste"._

Del susto casi se le cae el celular pero después de hacer malabares lo pudo salvar de una ruidosa caída.

—S-sí. —Titubeó. —Estoy cortando, unas… unas… etiquetas.

 _"Pues hazlo rápido, ya quiero ver cómo se te ve"._

—Sí, sí… ya voy.

Decidió dejar su investigación para otro momento, se terminó de desvestir para después ponerse el traje.

Una cosa había sido verlo en la caja y otro puesto, realmente se sorprendió con el resultado, pues a pesar que le faltaba el peinado y maquillaje tenía que admitir que se veía bien.

 _"¡Ya tardaste mucho!"_

El quejido de Hak la volvió a la realidad, de repente empezó a sentir una vergüenza que jamás había experimentado, extrañamente le daba pena mostrarse vestida así frente al fantasma. No entendía por qué, sí generalmente casi todo el mundo ya la había visto con uno de esos trajes en el pasado.

Abrió la puerta con la cabeza gacha, con una expresión gruñona en la cara y las mejillas sonrosadas.

 _"Fiu fiu"._ Chifló el fantasma. _"Te ves hermosa,_ _Yona_ _"._ Halagó sin darse cuenta en realidad del peso de sus palabras, sólo podía deleitarse con la hermosa vista que su compañera de espacio le brindaba.

—Cállate.

Caminó hacia el gran espejo que tenía para poder observarse en cuerpo completo.

 _"Vas a deslumbrar a todos, créeme. El cisne de_ _Yun-Ho_ _se quemará con el fuego_ _en tu mirar_ _… aunque…"._

— ¿Aunque? —Repitió Yona, tal parece que Hak le había encontrado alguna clase de defecto.

 _"Sonríe"_. Pidió. _"Una_ _sonrisa_ _te ayudaría"._

La patinadora se agachó de hombros, ya parecía Joo-Doh quien se lo decía, aunque Hak era más amable, trató de sonreír al espejo sin conseguirlo, sólo obteniendo sonrisas falsas y macabras que de ser posible romperían su espejo. Tendría que ingeniárselas, pues sólo era el ingrediente faltante.

Se acomodó mejor el cabello y después fue al encuentro con su familia para mostrarles el traje. De nuevo los halagos no se hicieron esperar; ya todo estaba listo sólo faltaba dos días más y la presión inicial terminaría.

El teléfono empezó a sonar, quien acudió a atenderlo fue Shin-Ah pues las chicas seguían entretenidas con el tema del traje, además que empezaron a conversar sobre el maquillaje y peinado y demás cosas de chicas.

— ¡Yona! —Entró Shin-Ah agitado a la sala. —Ya salió la lista de organización de las participantes.

Le extendió su teléfono móvil, segundos antes Joo-Doh le había hecho llegar la lista al igual que a los demás competidores.

Tanto Yoon y Slaytor se juntaron a ella para leer la lista, dando las tres un grito ahogado por el orden de las participantes, en el programa corto iría después que Yun-Ho y después sería al revés por la diferencia una participante intermedio.

 _"Creo que los dioses te odian"._ Hak también vio la lista viendo tan incómoda posición.

—Creo que tienes razón. —Respondió Yona confundiendo a su familia. —Los dioses me odian.

 **OooooO**

 **¿No merece comentarios? Un abrazo de oso y un beso empalagoso!**


	7. Cap 6 - La Elegida

**Capítulo 6: La elegida**

 **.**

 **.**

Acostada en la cama, Yona pensaba sobre la organización de las competidoras, pensando seriamente en Shi Yun-Ho, con la cual había acordado tener una competencia sana.

" _¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?"_ Se atrevió a preguntar Hak, pues desde que habían regresado a la habitación Yona no había dicho ninguna palabra. _"Eres buena, tú lo sabes… que importa que ella salga primero en el programa corto, tú saldrás primero en el largo"._

—No se trata mucho de quién patina primero o no… si no lo que puede causar en uno como competidora.

" _No comprendo"._

La patinadora resopló con fastidio, no era la culpa del curioso fantasma pero se sentía demasiada presionada. Se giró en la cama para darle la espalda, como solía hacerlo, sin saber que esa pose ponía realmente nervioso a Hak.

" _Explícame"._ Pidió entrecerrando sus ojos para no verla tanto.

— ¡Arrgg! Está bien. —Bufó en la misma posición. —Sólo imagínate estar en una competencia, de la cual depende tu futuro. Generalmente uno quiere salir primero para no ponerse nerviosa de que cierta rival lo haga mejor que tú.

" _¿Tienes miedo de que_ _Yun-Ho_ _lo haga mejor?"_

La chica al escuchar la pregunta se giró para verlo de manera acusatoria con sus enormes ojos violetas, Hak se irguió, incluso pensó que de estar físicamente ahí lo podría golpear.

—Sí, ¿y qué? —Respondió avergonzada apretando la colcha de la sabana entre sus puños.

" _Es normal_ _Yona_ _, no te estreses antes de tiempo"._ Trató de confortarla.

—Mejor ya cállate. —Silenció para tratar de evadirlo. —Ya tengo sueño y mañana tengo esa odiosa conferencia de prensa junto con Yun-Ho, así que debo estar fresca.

" _Como digas, descansa"._

La chica se metió entre las colchas gruñendo entre dientes, se sintió mal de contestarle a Hak tan tajante cuando él sólo trataba de ayudarla. La presión la hacía actuar peor que una dragona, a veces se sentía como un ogro.

—Buenas noches. —Respondió en voz baja. —Y perdón… por todo lo demás.

Hak sonrió, su amiga podía llegar a ser realmente tímida e inocente si se lo proponía. Al cabo de unos minutos Yona se durmió, lo bueno que aquellos problemas no le habían robado el sueño o era que estaba cansada después de todo aquel entrenamiento. Mientras tanto Hak se quedaba sólo, podía alejarse lo suficiente de ella para alcanzar a ver por la ventana de la recamara, pero en lugar de eso prefería flotar cerca de ella, ciertamente le agarró gusto el verla dormir, era demasiado relajador para él, el verla tan quieta, tan en paz y tan hermosa.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, tanto Shin-Ah como Yona fueron a donde se llevaría a cabo la conferencia de prensa, en el cual sólo requerirían la presencia de ambos y estarían acompañados de Shi Yun-Ho y Yae-Hon.

Al llegar al lugar, el salón ya estaba inundado de los odiosos reporteros, pero también estaban los freelance Guen-Tae y Kija, quienes sólo irían a tomar notas y fotografías respectivamente.

Yun-Ho y Yona entraron en compañía de sus representantes; desde que habían llegado al lugar de la conferencia no habían dicho palabras entre ellas, respetando el acuerdo en el que habían quedado; no hubo insultos por ninguna de las dos partes, mostrando su profesionalismo deportivo.

Las patinadoras tomaron asiento en la mesa donde habían colocado un micrófono para cada una, mientras que los representantes se posicionaron de su lado derecho e izquierdo respectivamente, las dejarían responder sin intervenir.

Un reportero ya muy conocidas por ellas, Hiyou, levantó la mano para ser el primero en hacer su pregunta, o lanzar veneno como pensó primeramente Yona.

—Para iniciar con esta conferencia de prensa, ¿nos pueden decir cómo se sienten en este momento antes de la competencia? Empezando con Yun-Ho.

Otorgándole la palabra, oji-miel respondió. —Me siento muy bien, es algo que he ansiado por años y me siento completamente preparada. —Dio una de sus falsas sonrisas, con la cuales los fotógrafos se deleitaron en tomar.

— ¿Y tú Yona? —Preguntó el reportero aunque en su voz no denotaba la misma emoción por entrevistarla.

—Yo me siento bien, es todo lo que puedo decirles por el momento. —Contestó con tranquilidad y con el rostro neutro de emociones.

" _Buena respuesta"._ Premió Hak emocionado.

—Ahora hablando de las posiciones en que saldrán. —Habló Li Hazara con su pequeña libreta para tomar apuntes. — ¿Qué piensan de eso?

—No le veo ningún inconveniente. —Respondió con una gran sonrisa Yun-Ho. —Pienso que es una competencia y no importa cómo sean las posiciones, yo siempre daré lo mejor de mí.

—Tú, Yona… ¿No te sientes presionada por las posiciones? —Preguntó Hazara con morbo y una sonrisa maliciosa. —Además que ya te hemos visto fallar dos veces.

—Para nada, estoy muy tranquila, los errores del pasado me han ayudado para mejorar.

" _Te quiere provocar, pero sigue así, estás dando respuestas muy buenas"._

Yona sólo asintió levemente dándole a entender que así lo haría.

— ¿No te sientes ni un poco nerviosa? Los medios hablan mucho de tus fallas y sus expectativas contigo han bajado mucho.

Shin-Ah empezó a sudar grueso, no podía intervenir por su hermana aunque así lo quisiera, sólo podía ser espectador de cómo esos pseudo hombres trataban de provocarla para hacer un buen chisme deportivo. Hak también estaba con los nervios de punta, aun así motivaba a Yona para que no perdiera la cordura con ellos como solía hacerlo. Mientras que Yun-Ho se sintió ignorada por los medios, fuera mala o buena, su rival siempre acaparaba más la atención por su conducta, pero eso se acabaría cuando ella fuera la patinadora seleccionada para las olimpiadas.

—Sólo me concentro en patinar, no veo noticias por ninguno de los medios de comunicación por la misma razón. —Y con otra respuesta acertada Yona dejó callados a los reporteros.

Guen-Tae y Kija querían prácticamente aplaudírselo, pero se limitaron a dar una leves carcajadas entre ellos al ver a sus ridículos colegas intentando sacarla de quicio.

Después de más preguntas y fotografías la conferencia se dio por terminada, Yona sorpresivamente para Shin-Ah la terminó sin hacer alguna escena por lo que la felicitó al igual que Hak, la chica se limitó a estar callada, aún seguía pensando en la competencia que se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente por la mañana y a más tardar el mismo día por la noche se darían los resultados de la seleccionada para ir a la competencia.

Llegando a su hogar, se metió a la cama temprano pese a Shin-Ah y Yoon que trataban de animarla y hacerla olvidar la competencia por unos momentos, sin embargo comprendieron que tenía que descansar y la dejaron ir, Slaytor también la dejó descansar, el día siguiente sería un día atareado.

 _"_ _Yona,_ _sólo quería decirte que lo hiciste muy bien en la conferencia, se lo creyeron esos tontos"._

—No estaba mintiendo. —Contestó Yona ya dentro de la cama, dándole la espalda para evitar verlo.

" _¿Ya no sientes presión?"_

—No, he decidido mejor sacarlo de mi cuerpo… no vale la pena, además luego me quita el sueño.

" _¡Muy bien,_ _Yona_ _!"_ Felicitó el fantasma con el pulgar arriba, aunque su amiga no lo viera.

—Mañana…—Susurró. —Mañana será el día en que Yun-Ho se convierta en un cisne y yo…

" _En una dragona… tú lo lograrás… yo te acompañaré"._

—Eso es inevitable. —Rio sarcásticamente.

" _Lo digo en serio"._ Comentó con seriedad. _"Mañana en la pista cuando te conviertas en_ _el Dragón rojo_ _… yo te acompañaré como_ _el Dragón Oscuro_ _"._

La pelirroja se sobresaltó y se sonrojó al escucharlo, se tapó con la colcha hasta la nariz y se giró para encontrarse con la sonriente cara de Hak, tímidamente asintió ante aquella propuesta.

" _Entonces practiquemos"_

Hak se acostó flotando a un lado de la cama para imitar la posición de Yona.

— ¡¿Qué haces?!

" _Cierra los ojos"._

Refunfuñando por dentro, Yona obedeció sin comprender del todo.

" _Somos dos dragones…"_ Empezó a susurrar. _"_ _Estamos en medio del campo de batalla, luchando codo a codo contra al enemigo_ _"._

Conforme Hak le iba narrando las cosas, Yona se dejó llevar por su imaginación. En esta, ella era una princesa guerrera, a un lado de ella estaba al conocido como "La bestia del trueno" con su confiable Hsu Quandao, mirándola con sus hermosos y profundos ojos azules. No necesitaban hablar para comunicarse en la batalla, puesto que con solo una mirada se sincronizaban a la perfección. Todo aquello, solo para viajar kilómetros y ver la paz surgir en su amado reino…

.

.

—Yona. ¡Levántate!

Sintió que alguien la zarandeaba sutilmente, pero le era imposible abrir los ojos. Quería seguir durmiendo.

— ¡LEVÁNTATE! —Gritó Yoon cerca de su oído.

Se levantó dando un gran salto, mientras que la adolescente y el fantasma reían a carcajadas por su asustada expresión.

— ¡Yoon! Pequeña genio... —Yona se abalanzó contra su hermana menor en un intento por aplicarle una llave y unos coscorrones, pero esta había sido más lista y se quitó del camino antes de que intentara algo.

—Luego me regañas, hermana. ¡Hoy es el día! Ven a desayunar, te prepare mi mayor especialidad – se señalo con el pulgar - necesitarás energía para el día de hoy. —Después del aviso, Yoon salió dejando a Yona sola, literalmente, para que se preparara.

— ¿Por qué no me levantaste? —Se quejó tallándose los ojos.

" _Te veías tan bonita durmiendo y tan tranquila que no quise"_. Contestó Hak aun dando risas por haberla visto despertar así, además de su apariencia matutina: pelo enredado y lagañas en los ojos.

—Cállate. —Yona se metió en el baño junto con la ropa que se pondría.

Haciendo todo lo que tuviera que hacer en el baño, salió para preparar la maleta con los trajes así como con los accesorios que utilizaría para las rutinas. Después se reunió con la familia para tomar el desayuno y de ahí partieron a la pista en donde se realizaría la competencia.

.

" _¡Wow! Es un lugar enorme"._ Admiró Hak al llegar a la pista principal de Kouka, la más grande del país.

El lugar estaba repleto de personas que se formaban para entrar a la pista, otros que trataban de comprar entradas ya agotadas y otros revendedores tratando de hacer sus ventas ilegales. Niños que iban de un lugar a otro, en su mayoría niñas que llevaban trajes de patinadoras, espectadores que compraban flores u osos, conejos, perros, gatos de peluche para dárselas a sus patinadoras favoritas, y por supuesto la cadenas televisivas del país y una que otra extranjera.

" _¿Ahora qué sigue?"_ Preguntó entusiasmado una vez que se quedó con Yona a solas en su vestidor asignado.

—Algo que es muy tedioso. —Advirtió la pelirroja con el rostro ensombrecido.

El fantasma se tensó, algo parecido a los escalofríos le recorrió por su ser. _¿De qué se trataba?_ Se preguntó mentalmente, cuando de repente la puerta se abrió de golpe.

— ¡Amor, Yotaka llegó!

Yona resopló con fastidio, mientras que Hak se espantó al ver al amanerado hombre que entró dando saltitos acompañados de la burlona Slaytor.

— ¡Yutaka! —Fingió entusiasmo. —Qué bueno verte.

Su diseñador tanto de trajes como de imagen le agradaba pero podía resultar tan exasperante, más porque la trataba como una pequeña niña a pesar de que ya tuviera 19 años de edad.

— ¡Ay, mi niña! No finjas. —Dijo con un tono amanerado y fingido de tristeza. —Ya sé que no me soportas pero aun así me quieres.

—Sí, tienes razón. —Confirmó Slaytor dando risitas.

—Tú también me quieres, pequeña Tetolay… ustedes son como las chicas que siempre que quise ser.

—No te pierdes de nada, eres más femenina que Slaytor y yo. —Dijo Yona ya entrando en calor con el diseñador. —Por eso es que te necesito.

" _¿Quién es este?"_ Preguntó Hak una vez que salió de la primera impresión.

—Es Yotaka, el que diseñó los trajes y también quien me arregla. —Susurró lo más bajito que pudo, casi sin mover la boca.

— ¿Qué tanto balbuceas, mi amor? —Preguntó Yotaka escuchando un poco de lo que decía la patinadora.

—Déjala Yotaka. —Pidió Slaytor. —Está hablando con el "Sr. Fantasma".

La patinadora rodó los ojos al momento que su entrenadora empezó a bromear con el asunto del Sr. Fantasma otra vez, siempre que la encontraba hablando con Hak se reía de ella.

—A ver… cuenta, cuenta… ¿qué fantasma? ¿Está guapo?

—Eh… Yotaka… tienes que arreglarme.

—Pues te arreglo pero me cuentas.

Yotaka tomó a Yona de los hombros y la obligó a moverse hasta la silla frente al tocador del vestidor.

" _Ahora ya sé porque dijiste que sería tedioso"._

—Siempre es así. —Respondió en voz alta.

— ¿Siempre qué, amor? No me has dicho nada. —Yotaka le deshizo el moño y empezó a cepillar su cabello. — ¿El sr. Fantasma al menos es guapo?

Yona miró de reojo al fantasma pensativa, Hak de repente se sintió analizado por ella, más al a ver como enfocaba su mirada por casi todo su cuerpo.

" _Deja de verme así"._

—Sí…—Respondió pícaramente. —"MUY" guapo, tiene unos ojos azules impresionantes y el cabello más lindo que haya visto.

La esencia de Hak se empezó a avergonzar, nunca se había sentido así, ninguna otra chica se lo había dicho antes, o al menos eso pensaba ya que no recordaba nada.

— ¡Uy!, el sr. Fantasma… está bien bueno entonces…—Yotaka seguía trabajando en el cabello de Yona, haciéndole divisiones para poder peinarla con la tocado que le habían pedido.

—Súper buenísimo. —Aseguró Yona para avergonzar más a Hak.

— ¿Y el Sr. Fantasma está solterito?

Hak sintió escalofríos por la pregunta y hasta agradeció estar muerto en ese momento.

—Sí, pero es mío, Yotaka. —Respondió de manera posesiva, haciendo sonrojar al fantasma. —Sólo mío.

—Eres malvada, por eso te amo. —Halagó el amanerado hombre. — ¿Cuándo encontraré a mi hombre ideal?

— ¡Eso no existe! —Habló Slaytor, quien estaba sentada en uno de los sofás leyendo una revista deportiva.

" _Puedes ser_ _Joo-Doh_ _"._ Sugirió Hak.

— ¡Es cierto!

—¡No! querida Yona. —Chilló el diseñador jalando de su cabello. —No dejes que la amarguis de Tetoly te dé esas ideas.

—Nada que ver. —Se quejó Yona sobándose el cabello. — Sólo te iba a decir que una opción es el seleccionador Joo-Doh.

— ¿Ese hombre alto, musculoso, gruñón, moreno, varonil, de hermosos ojos negros y tez perfecta que siempre te molesta?

— ¡Ese mero! —Contestó Slaytor queriéndose aguantar la risa.

—Así es, creo que harían la pareja ideal.

Entre la patinadora y Slaytor siguieron contándole de las "virtudes" del seleccionador Joo-Doh, ilusionando más al diseñador que una vez que terminó con el peinado de Yona procedió en ponerle un ligero maquillaje.

El único que quería escapar de aquel lugar era Hak, estaba en una plática de chicas y jamás había estado tan avergonzado, si no se había enterado en vida de lo que hablaban las mujeres cuando se reunían ahora lo sabía. Lamentablemente no se podía alejar mucho para escapar de tan vergonzosas conversaciones.

Terminando con el trabajo, Yotaka se despidió de las chicas asegurando que vería la competencia por TV, deseándole a la vez suerte a su "estrella fugaz".

Regresando la seriedad a la habitación, Slaytor le pasó una chaqueta a su alumna para cubrirla mientras iban a la pista. Con cada pasó que daba por el pasillo e ignorando a las personas alrededor, Yona respiraba profundo y hacía oídos sordos a todo lo que dijeran los demás.

Faltaban 5 minutos para empezar, el público ya estaba en sus butacas y a las patinadoras les dieron oportunidad de adentrarse en la pista para hacer un previo calentamiento así como para que estudiaran la pista en la que patinarían.

" _Es enorme"._ Comentó Hak viendo la grandeza de la pista.

—Sí. —Yona respiró profundo y se internó a la pista.

La mirada despectiva de las otras patinadoras se fijó en ella, eran rivales y pese a sus esfuerzos Hiryuu siempre sobresalía entre ellas, además de otra persona, la favorita de Shi Yun-Ho, quien también se adentró a la pista obteniendo miradas frías de parte de las patinadoras.

" _Parece ser que no les agradas ni a_ _Yun-Ho_ _"._

—Que perspicaz. —Dijo la chica patinando por el centro. —Es normal, sin embargo no es mi culpa su falta de talento.

" _Que sincera"._

—Es la verdad, les falta mucho por aprender. Si crees que yo soy mala, ellas son peores.

Se detuvo en la orilla de la pista para estirar las piernas, Hak aun lado de ella sólo miraba a la contendientes, en especial a una de cabello castaño que estaba patinando en su dirección a gran velocidad.

" _¡Cuidado!"_

Por instinto al escuchar a Hak, Yona se juntó más a la orilla, sintiendo una rozadura cerca de su cuello, se giró para ver la causante, la patinadora castaña que sólo esbozó una sonrisa malvada y siguió patinando.

—Gracias, esa perra me hubiera pegado de no haber sido por tu advertencia.

" _Ahora ya veo porque dices que son malas, en vez de entrenar duro como lo hacen_ _Yun-Ho_ _y tú quieren triunfar a la mala"._

—Exacto, es lo único que le podría aplaudir a Yun-Ho.

Observó que su verdadera y única rival seguía patinando con tranquilidad a pesar de lo intentos fallidos de las demás por opacarla con sus horribles movimientos.

.

.

La competencia había dado inicio, las primeras seis competidoras habían salido, todas teniendo al menos unas tres fallas en la técnica de saltos y algunas desincronización con la melodía; hasta ese momento la gente sólo había estado expectante de un buen espectáculo llevándose una decepción, levemente aplaudían y arrojaban sus presentes en pequeñas proporciones, algo que también calificaba la popularidad de la patinadora.

Fue un gran cambio cuando la favorita de los medios y de Kouka hizo acto de presencia en el centro de la pista. Yun-Ho levantó su mano en alto para saludar el público que estalló en aplausos para darle su apoyo.

Hasta ese entonces Hak comprendió la preocupación de Yona, esta, sólo estaba de brazos cruzados con la compañía de Slaytor; mientras que Shin-Ah y Yoon esperaban donde los representantes se acomodaban.

—Lo que haga Yun-Ho no debe preocuparte. —aconsejó Slaytor.

" _Ella tiene razón"._

Yona asintió en silencio, sin poder dejar de ver a su rival que se posicionó elegantemente para dar inicio a su rutina.

.

.

Del otro lado de la pista, Guen-Tae y Kija habían acaparado buen lugar y habían tomado excelentes notas y fotos de las demás competidoras, pero cuando Yun-Ho se presentó es como si les hubiera incentivado para prestar la mayor atención posible, en especial el chico peliblanco que preparó el ojo de su cámara por el tan ansiado espectáculo.

Mientras que en el lado de los jueces se encontraba Joo-Doh, el cual era el más ansioso de que empezara la verdadera competencia.

.

.

La música de "Akatsuki" comenzó.

Yun-Ho se deslizó con elegancia sobre el hielo, tan apacible, tan artística, en inicio algo rápido a pesar de la lentitud de la parte inicial de la música, sin embargo siendo el programa corto se solía querer hacer demasiado en el poco tiempo que daban. A los dieciocho segundos, Yun-Ho había logrado hacer un perfecto triple lutz seguido por el toe loop de punta; la gente se volvió loca con los saltos y estallaron en aplausos, mientras que su rival principal veía a lo lejos tan perfecta danza, Yona de brazos cruzados tamboreaba sus dedos con nerviosismo, hasta que Hak se quedó callado, no era mentira que Yun-Ho estaba dando todo de sí y que ansiaba lo mismo que Yona con fuerzas y eso se mostraba con su capacidad de patinar.

La patinadora pelirrubia terminó su danza a los 2 minutos con 50 segundos, dentro del rango normal para un programa corto, finalizando con unas piruetas bajas combinadas con las piruetas altas.

Al detenerse hizo una graciosa reverencia y el público la premió con aplausos, flores y osos de peluches.

Había sido una rutina perfecta.

Yun-Ho salió de la pista con tranquilidad, al toparse con Yona en la entrada de la pista, fingió ignorarla, sin embargo la sonrisa triunfante que le lanzó fue para la pelirroja se interpreto como un _**"Te gané".**_

El público y los comentarista elogiaban su trabajo; para Yona era como un retumbar de oídos en lo que esperaba los resultados de su rival y en lo que la niñas del patinaje recogían los regalos del público, su rival estaba muy segura de eso no había duda, trató también de ignorarla así como a su macabra e hipócrita sonrisa, ya le demostraría quién era la mejor.

Los jueces habían deliberado y había puntuado a Yun-Ho con la máxima calificación, colocándola por encima de las demás, llevándola al primer lugar en el programa corto.

—Recuerda Yona, demuéstrales quién eres. —Dijo Slaytor colocándole la tiara en forma de picos.

" _Tú serás la mejor"._ Apoyó Hak tratando de no verse intranquilo.

—Gracias. —Respondió con tranquilidad, se quitó la chaqueta que dejó al cuidado de Tetora y se adentró a la pista con una gran y natural sonrisa.

El público se sorprendió, tanto por la actitud de la patinadora como por su destellante traje, de lejos era como si vieran a una princesa sobre el hielo.

" _Recuerda_ _Yona_ _, eres_ _la orgullosa descendiente del Dragón Rojo, que lucha_ _por la_ _paz y la_ _libertad"._

—Y tú eres el Dragón Oscuro que me acompaña, ¿verdad? —Preguntó para sorpresa de Hak.

" _A donde sea,_ _Princesa_ _"._ Sonrió tímidamente

—Muchas gracias, Bestia del trueno.

Yona se posicionó en el centro de la pista con los brazos en cruz sobre su pecho. Cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar; los murmullos de la gente, el sonido de las cámaras, los ruidos de cualquier tipo desaparecieron, sólo escuchaba y sentía su respirar, así como el frío de la pista y extrañamente a su compañero de pista.

"The Power of Dragón" _se empezó a escuchar,_ _abrió los ojos para encontrar_ _en la penunbra del bosque, a su lado su leal compañero, el Dragón Oscuro le sonrío, y ambos sobre nobles corceles, comenzaron su travesía por los verdes y frondosos caminos._

En la realidad, los espectadores, jueces y rivales veían tan bella danza, llena de armonía y energía, Yona los sorprendió haciendo un perfecto triple lutz, dejándose llevar después por la rítmica melodía, haciendo un triple loop perfecto para después seguir las piruetas combinadas.

 _De regreso con los_ _guerreros, Galopaban a lo largo del bosque, esquivando obstáculos y practicando arquería._

 _"_ _La reto Princesa_ _ _,__ _que acerté al centro de la diana_ _"._

—Como digas, bestia del trueno.

 _La_ _Pelirroja tomo una de sus flechas, para posicionarla en el arco tensado la cuerda, fijo la vista en su objetivo, aguanto la respiración y soltó, dando justo en el blanco_ _._

En la pista, Yona hizo su última ejecución triple lutz con toe loop de punta igual de maravilloso y estético que el de su rival.

 _La melodía estaba terminand_ _o, ambos dragones terminaban su recorrido, y tomando con fuerza las riendas, frenaron a la orilla de un acantilado, a su lado el Dragón Oscuro que le dedico con una sonrisa, admiraron el hermoso y calmo paisaje que su reino les brindaba._

La patinadora terminó su rutina con las piruetas **bajas** y de **techo** para terminar con las **altas** , hasta ahí: un desenlace perfecto. El público la ovacionó de pie y lanzaron sus respectivos presentes, era una lluvia de flores y muñecos de peluches; Yona agradeció con humildad tal afecto y patinó saludando a le gente, pasando cerca de los jueces para mirar fijamente a Joo-Doh al cual le dijo con sus ojos entrecerrados _"Te lo dije"._ El seleccionador tuvo que hacerse el desentendido y fingió carraspear, aunque por dentro nunca había dudado de la dragona que a pesar de ser tan gruñona había sacado por fin su lado dócil.

 _"_ _Yona_ _, no importa las calificaciones, tú fuiste la ganadora en este programa"._ Felicitó Hak antes de que salieran de la pista.

—Ambos ganamos, muchas gracias… Hak. —Sonrió.

Aquella sincera sonrisa hizo ruborizar al pelinegro, de repente empezó a sentir aquel cosquilleo que siempre lo hacía rascarse tanto el cabello, la barbilla y la pierna, sin embargo ahora también lo había sentido cerca de su pecho, de estar vivo supuso que sería porque su corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza, no supo si eso sería algo malo o bueno.

.

Slaytor la recibió con un gran y apretado abrazo, no la había visto tan emocionada desde hace tiempo, juntas fueron al panel de resultados esperando el veredicto de los jueces, mientras que a los lejos Yona notó la mirada furiosa de Yun-Ho, parecía más perturbada y ya no tan confiada con su rutina, sin embargo, de ganar el programa corto o no, tendría que enfrentarse en el largo que valía dos tercios más que el corto, el ganar el corto sólo podría darle ventaja.

El puntaje en pantalla la sorprendió, Slaytor dio un grito de alegría al ver que habían posicionado a Yona en primer lugar por la diferencia de décimas, dejando a Yun-Ho en segundo lugar.

" _¡_ _Yona_ _, lo logramos!"_

La patinadora quedó anonada por los resultados, sintió que por fin había hecho algo bien y se lo habían reconocido, pero sobre todo que ella iba aprendiendo mucho más que ganar una competencia, había aprendido a disfrutar su deporte favorito.

.

.

—Esto se pondrá mucho mejor. —Dijo Guen-Tae emocionado desde el panel de periodistas.

— ¿Lo dices por el programa largo? —Preguntó Kija.

—Así es, es el programa en el que todo se definirá y a pesar de los resultados no nos debemos dejar llevar, estas chicas son excelentes y cualquier cosa puede pasar.

—Yo creo que ganará Hiryuu. —Opinó el fotógrafo. —Su rutina me pareció extrañamente familiar…

— ¿Por qué lo dices?, ¿Ya te está gustando la chica? —Preguntó picaronamente.

Kija negó con la cabeza. —Claro que no. No me hagas caso, sólo que sentí que patinaba con el mismo entusiasmo con el que volaba mi hermano.

Guen-Tae quedó en silencio, una parte de él comprendía el dolor de su ayudante, la otra parte se le hizo extraño que comparara de esa manera dos actividades tan diferentes para él.

—Bien quédate aquí, trataré de hablar con una de ellas durante el programa largo, recuerda tomar buenas fotografías.

—Sí, jefe. —Respondió burlonamente el menor.

.

.

.

La competición siguió en curso, las primeras competidoras en pasar hicieron una peor ejecución no tanto por falta de talento, se habían dejado llevar por los resultados de la primera etapa y eso había afectado en la ejecución de sus rutinas.

Cuando fue el turno de Yona, esta se mostró segura como siempre, más humilde en cierta forma y llena de vida, la canción que eligió Hak: "Los 5 secretos de Beethoven" fue elogiada por los comentarista así como la ejecución de la patinadora, sin embargo, a mitad de la rutina; Yona intentó hacer un triple lutz dio las tres vueltas perfectas, pero al aterrizar se dobló un poco el pie desbalanceándose, cayendo de sentón.

" _No te preocupes, es sólo una pequeña caída, levántate y sonríe"._ Animó Hak a su lado.

La chica obedeció sin replicar, se levantó como si nada hubiera pasado y siguió con la ejecución del programa, sonriendo ampliamente ganando con eso la ovación de las personas que se habían preocupado por su caída.

A lo lejos, Yun-Ho no se sentía aun segura, Yona había caído, pero eso no parecía afectarle y tampoco parecía afectarle al público al cual se ganó con su talento innato. Tenía que ganarle a como fuera lugar, su rival se había convertido en el Dragón Rojo durante el corto, pero ella había dejado lo mejor para el final y resurgiría como un bello cisne que opacaría a la dragona.

—Lo ha hecho espectacularmente, ¿no lo cree? —Escuchó la voz de Guen-tae detrás de ella, Yun-Ho dio un pequeño salto, realmente la había asustado.

—Sr. Guen-Tae, debería avisar cuando piensa salir así de la nada. —Regañó.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención… pero volviendo a la pregunta. ¿Qué es lo que cree usted de su rival?

—Tengo que admitir que es buena. —Respondió avergonzada. —Destella cierta energía extraña, ¿no lo crees? —Preguntó sin formalidad. —Mira. —Apuntó hacia donde estaba su rival.

El pelinegro miró en dirección a donde apuntaba, Yona acababa de terminar con el programa largo, se veía agotada pero satisfecha, alrededor de ella se podía percibir cierta energía que la acompañaba, como si el frío de la pista la envolviera en una especie de esencia.

—Ella es especial, tú también eres especial. —halagó Guen-Tae tuteando a la chica.

—Pero sólo una puede ir a las olimpiadas.

Yun-Ho se alejó del reportero, después de otra patinadora seguía ella y se quería concentrar. A pesar de la caída de Yona había logrado posicionarse en primer lugar en la competencia, pero fácilmente podía destituirse si la rubia hacía una mejor ejecución de su rutina.

Cuando comenzó con su rutina, Yun-Ho se sentía insegura, algo que fue notado por el seleccionador Joo-Doh, conforme avanzó la música se fue desenvolviendo más, entonces llegó el momento de hacer el mejor movimiento con el que interpretaría el resurgir del cisne; Yun-Ho dio un salto para hacer el triple lutz, pero le faltó velocidad logrando hacer dos vueltas y media, al forzar el salto cayó de sentó sobre el hielo; a diferencia de Yona, se levantó gruñendo, estaba molesta porque había fallado en el mejor momento, lejos de parecer un cisne ahora parecía un pato graznando por atención.

Salió no muy conforme con su ejecución, sin embargo la puntuación de los jueces la favoreció, uno de ellos le había calificado mejor por el grado de dificultad poniéndola por decimas nuevamente a la cabeza de Yona.

Aun así no se sentía merecedora de aquella puntuación.

La competencia había terminado y los jueces deliberarían quien sería la nueva representante de Kouka, las puntuaciones habían sido sólo marcas del registro, pero para la selección de la representante se evaluaría el trayecto de las patinadoras.

.

.

" _Ya_ _Shin-Ah_ _nos está esperando,_ _Yona_ _, ¡date prisa!"_

— ¡Ya voy!, cállate y déjame cambiarme en paz.

Yona aun no terminaba de cambiarse, entre Slaytor y Yoon se habían llevado el equipaje, ahora sólo esperaban a la patinadora para irse a casa.

Salieron a prisa de la habitación recorriendo el largo pasillo que ahora estaba vacío, la mayoría ya se había ido.

— ¡Espera!

Se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar la molesta voz de su rival detrás de ella. Yun-Ho la había llamado. Yona se volteó para confrontarla si era necesario. La rubia se acercó con expresión molesta hacia ella, al estar frente a frente tuvo que levantar la mirada pues era más baja que ella.

—Sólo quería decirte que estuviste… muy bien. —Soltó sin más sin quitar sus ojos de ella.

Tanto Yona como Hak se sobresaltaron, la primera nunca pensó escucharla decir eso.

—Tú… tú también. —admitió con pena. —Me… ganaste en el largo.

Los ojos de Yun-Ho se empezaron a aguar al momento que le dijo eso, aun se sentía torpe por haber fallado en aquel salto.

—Pero… ¿será suficiente? —Preguntó con una sonrisa nostálgica y sin esperar respuesta alguna se despidió respetuosamente y le deseó suerte.

" _Se veía muy triste"._

—Sí.

La patinadora se cubrió los ojos con el flequillo y reflexionó la pregunta de su rival. ¿Sería suficiente?

El ánimo que sintió inicialmente se fue al igual que con la esperanza, Hak notó el cambio de actitud de su compañera, no comprendió lo que había pasado realmente con aquella dos. Durante el trayecto a casa, fingió estar bien con los demás, sólo el fantasma notaba su verdadera seriedad.

Pronto llegaría el momento de escoger a la seleccionada, una simple llamada y eso sería todo. Yona esperó aquella llamada encerrada en su habitación, conforme la luz exterior se fue apagando más bajaba su ánimo.

" _¿Por qué esa actitud? Cualquiera puede ser seleccionada"._

—Pero a diferencia de Yun-Ho… yo tengo historia. —Explicó Yona con tristeza. —Ya fallé dos veces antes, me pregunto por qué tendrían que seleccionarme de nuevo, creo que no inspiro mucha confianza.

" _Si ya te eligieron dos veces es porque algo ven en ti, algo que tal vez tú no has visto."_

La pelirroja se aferró a la almohada y analizó su anterior desempeño en la demás competencias, la actitud arrogante que había adoptado durante años, la mala relación con la prensa y la mala relación con el seleccionador Joo-Doh, un currículum nada impresionante desde su punto de vista. Empezó a pensar que tal vez sería mejor que seleccionaran a Yun-Ho en lugar de ella.

 _"_ _Yona_ _, ya verás que todo saldrá bien"._

Intentó creer en las palabras del fantasma y trató de sonreír como le había enseñado indirectamente a hacer, pero le era imposible, en ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe dándole un buen susto.

—¡Yona! —Eran Slaytor y Yoon con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ambas chicas se abalanzaron contra la pelirroja.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Yona sofocada.

—¡TE ELIGIERON! —Respondió al unísono

—¡Yona, irás a las olimpiadas! —Avisó Shin-Ah lanzándose con ellas, aplastando más a la Pelirroja.

Incrédula la patinadora con sus "hermanas" y hermano encima de ella le sonrió al fantasma, no lo podía creer.

La habían elegido.

Sus sueños se estaban cumpliendo.


	8. Cap 7 - Guerra con los Medios Prt I

**Capítulo 7**

 **Guerra con los medios de comunicación.**

 **Parte 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Comité de patinaje de** **Kouka** **.**

Un hombre de aspecto áspero y robusto miraba con rencor las nuevas noticias acerca de la elección de Hiryuu Yona como la representante de Kouka para las olimpiadas. Él, Yang Kum Ji como vicepresidente del comité estaba en contra de aquella elección, había apostado fuertes cantidades de dinero por la chica Shi y ahora su dinero invertido en casas de apuestas estaba en peligro.

Aunque fuera un hecho aquel nombramiento había algo que todavía se podía hacer y no dudaría ni un poco en hacerlo aunque fuera de la manera más baja, sólo tenía una meta en mente y esa era que Hiryuu Yona no debía ir a las olimpiadas.

Tomó su teléfono móvil y marcó el número de alguien que lo ayudaría con su cometido, además de otros sujetos ya conocidos por él. Sonrió descaradamente mientras pisaba la imagen de la patinadora en aquella nota periodística; pensando sólo en una cosa: hacerla añicos.

.

.

 **Complejo departamental de** **la capital de Kouka** **.**

A pesar de ser domingo Kija se levantó temprano, el día anterior había sido agotador y se había ido a dormir sin siquiera revisar el contenido que había tomado en la competencia.  
Eran las 7 de la mañana y el sol apenas comenzaba a salir, se preparó un café y se sentó frente a la computadora a la cual le conectó la cámara.

Empezó a ver desde las fotos iniciales; las patinadoras que poco habían sobresalido hasta luego pasar a las del programa corto de Yun-Ho.

—Qué bueno que seas tan madrugador.

La voz de Guen-Tae lo sobresaltó haciéndolo derramar un poco del café encima de él mismo, miró pesadamente a su nuevo "roomie". Desde días antes Guen-Tae se había instalado en su departamento pues para tener un ingreso extra había rentando la habitación que había pertenecido a su hermano, como se lo dejó a buen precio el pelinegro no dudo en tomarla puesto que gastaba más en su antiguo apartamento; no había tardado en instalarse y sentirse como en su propia casa.

—Me dormí temprano, además quería revisar las fotografías.

Con curiosidad Guen-Tae se acercó y miró la que tenía en ese momento, una fotografía de Yun-Ho en **la posición del ángel**. Le aplaudió tan buen trabajo, ya que se podía apreciar con claridad la posición de la patinadora. Sin querer prestarle mucha atención a su jefe, Kija siguió revisando las fotografías, sintiéndose de repente en una especie de evaluación, inconscientemente se detuvo en una fotografía de Hiryuu Yona en la misma posición, sólo para saber la opinión de su jefe.

—Nada mal, niño. —Felicitó Guen-Tae. Kija sonrió complacido, sin embargo su jefe cambió de expresión y pareció analizar con más detenimiento aquella fotografía. —Se te atravesó una luz.

La sonrisa del peliblanco se borró al instante en que criticó su fotografía, miró hacia donde Guen-Tae le señalaba el detalle, un destello poco visible delante de Hiryuu, parecía como si un rayo de luz se hubiera interpuesto en su toma, se le hizo extraño ya que siempre procuraba cuidar aquellos detalles.

—Me gusta la toma, pero… ¿podrías editarla?

—Que fastidio, pero sí… ya qué. —Se quejó el joven resoplando molesto.

—Más cuidado para la próxima niño. —Aconsejó su jefe con un poco de burla en su voz. —Más vale que te prepares, iremos a observar a Hiryuu. Como sabrás es la elegida para ir a la olimpiadas, ahora más que nada debemos observar todo su desempeño.

—Sí, jefe. —Rezongó el menor, aun no superaba aquella "mala toma".

El pelinegro lo dejó para ir a desayunar algo antes de salir, en cuanto Kija se vio sólo otra vez, buscó otra toma en la misma posición para evitarse el trabajo de edición, fue cambiando foto tras foto notando algo pelicular, en todas aquellas fotos se veía aquel destello cerca de ella. Le aplicó el zoom a una de las imágenes para tratar de ver si había algo como unas luces de la pista o algo parecido, sin embargo, no encontró nada que pudiera ocasionar aquel ruido en aquella fotografía y las demás.

Un destello que sólo estaba en las fotografías de Hiryuu Yona.

.

.

 **Casa** **Seiryuu** **.**

Todos los miembros que habitaban en la casa Seiryuu se encontraban de muy buen humor, después de haberse enterado que Yona había sido la seleccionada para las olimpiadas lo celebraron con una gran cena, en la cual brindaron por la futura ganadora. Se habían dormido hasta muy tarde por consecuencia se levantaron tarde.

 _"La celebración sí que estuvo buena"_ Rio el fantasma al notar unas ligeras ojeras en su amiga que recién se levantaba.

—Sí…—Bostezó. —Tu primera fiesta al estilo Seiryuu/Hiryuu/Slay aunque creo que debería agregarle Son, fuiste invitado especial invisible. —Dijo burla.

 _"Que honor,_ _Princesa_ _"_ Contestó con sarcasmo el chico. _"Por cierto… tengo curiosidad en algo…"._

Yona se talló los ojos esperando a que Hak le dijera qué duda tenía.

 _"¿Por qué te apellidas diferente a ellos? Me refiero a_ _Shin-Ah y Yoon_ _"._

—Te lo había dicho una vez. —Contestó Yona recordando aquella vez que jugando comparaba a su familia con los saltos en el patinaje. —Yo soy adoptada. Fin de la conversación. —Terminó cortantemente.

Hak notó el repentino cambió de humor de la pelirroja, esta con el ceño fruncido se levantó de la cama, tomó algo de ropa y fue al sanitario del cual ya podía dejar afuera al fantasma, pues ya se podían separar a más de 4 metros de distancia; algo que sin darse cuenta ya no le tomaban importancia. Al parecer el respeto y la humildad de su presentación en las nacionales y la honestidad con Shi Yun-Ho habían contado como más buenas acciones.

Después de unos minutos, Yona salió del baño vestida con ropa casual: una falda café, botas del mismo color, un suéter negro y chaleco café. Peinada una coleta alta.

 _"Te ves muy bien, ¿saldremos algún lugar?"_

—Sí. —Contestó apenada, no se acostumbraba a los halagos de su compañero fantasma. —Yoon me pidió en la madrugada que comprara unas cosas que nos hacen falta, le diría a Slaytor que me acompañara pero luego no podría hablar contigo.

 _"Que considerada, gracias"._ Sonrió.

Hasta ese momento Yona no se había dado cuenta con exactitud de lo que había dicho, se sonrojó y rechinó los dientes por su imprudencia, se puso el auricular telefónico y salió furiosa de la habitación.

Calmando sus berrinches, se preparó para ver a su familia, la cual también parecía recién levantada. En la cocina estaba Shin-Ah con sus hermosos ojos rojizos por la des madrugada y con una taza de café humeante, frente a él, Slaytor en las mismas condiciones que él y Yoon bebiendo de su jugo, de los tres parecía la más despierta.

— ¡Oh, Yona! ¿Saldrás? —Preguntó Slaytor al verla tan arreglada.

—Sí, iré a comprar las cosas que Yoon me pidió.

—Gracias, Yona. ¿Llevas la lista?

—Sí, lo tengo todo, nos vemos.

— ¡Nos vemos! —Dijeron los presentes al unísono.

—Te cuidas, Yona. —Pidió Shin-Ah con precaución antes de que saliera de la cocina. —De la prensa y todos los reporteros, no dudo que te los vayas a encontrar por ahí ahora que eres la seleccionada.

—Claro, tendré cuidado de esos odiosos.

La chica salió de la cocina y antes de abrir la puerta de entrada se asomó por los pequeños cristales que adornaban la puerta en la parte superior.

 _"Parece que no hay moros en la costa"._ Informó Hak saliendo por ella.

—Bien, entonces vámonos.

Cerrando las rejas de la casona Seiryuu, se pusieron en marcha hacia el centro comercial, caminaron unos metros sin nada que se interpusiera en su camino.

 _"Que extraño que no haya reporteros ni nada por el estilo"._

—No los invoques. —Regañó fingiendo escalofríos.

Y como si los hubieran invocado, reporteros escondidos entre las jardineras empezaron a salir, parecía que llevaban horas esperando a que la chica saliera al juzgar las ropas mugrosas y la ramas y hojas en sus cabellos.

—Yona, contra toda predicción has sido elegida para las olimpiadas. Se pensaba que Yun-Ho sería la elegida… —Se adelantó Ogi para hacer la primera pregunta de entre la bola de reporteros. — ¿Qué piensas de eso?

Por sus adentros Yona resopló, aunque por fuera se limitó a seguir caminando sin expresión alguna en su rostro, sin embargo pronto se vio rodeada de reporteros que le cerraron el camino y al parecer no desertarían de sus preguntas.

—La verdad yo también pensé que sería Yun-Ho, fue una gran sorpresa para mí que me hayan elegido... —Contestó. —Pero me siento muy feliz de que sea así.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué crees que te hayan escogido a ti en lugar de a Yun-Ho? —Preguntó Hiyou.

La patinadora miró de reojo a aquel reportero, generalmente era ese tipo que se hacía sus propios juicios y buscaba de las maneras más sucias sacarla de sus casillas.

— ¡Un momento! ¿No eres tú el que había afirmado que Yun-Ho sería la ganadora? —Señaló la pelirroja. —Si quieres que conteste tus preguntas creo que al menos merezco una disculpa de tu parte, ya que siempre has criticado mi labor y haces juicios sin sentido.

Hiyou tragó saliva, nunca hubiera esperado que aquella chica ahora lo tuviera entre la espada y la pared, entre su orgullo y su trabajo.

—Lo… lo siento. —Dijo de mala gana. —Supongo que me equivoqué.

 _"Más falso no puede ser"._ Observó Hak la hipocresía de aquel hombre.

—Sin embargo, muchos en Kouka piensan que lo mejor es que Yun-Ho hubiera sido la elegida. —Intervino Li Hazara para ayudar a su colega. — ¿Qué nos puedes decir de esto?

Yona tronó los dientes, eran muchos contra ella.

 _"Diles que te han elegido a ti, ha sido la decisión del comité"._ Sugirió de inmediato Hak.

La chica respiró para tranquilizarse, recordó que no estaba sola, Hak estaba con ella y él podía ser más sensato para esas situaciones. Iba a responder tal cual le había dicho pero de nuevo Ogi se adelantó con otro comentario molesto.

—Yun-Ho, a pesar de los resultados finales, destacó mejor que tú en ambos programas, ¿no crees que ella se merecía ser la representante?

—No podría decirlo tal cual lo describe. —Respondió molesta Yona ante aquella falsa acusación. —Pero soy consciente de que Yun-Ho también fue buena, sin embargo, sí cree que sólo por la competencia pasada ella es mejor que yo está siendo muy subjetivo, ¿no lo cree?

La muchedumbre de reporteros se empezó a agitar aún más por las declaraciones de la joven. Todos hablando al mismo tiempo para hacer sus preguntas, eran tantas personas en el lugar que se empezaron a empujar violentamente unos contra otros, entre ellos Kija y Guen-Tae que sólo se dedicaron a ver a lo lejas, a pesar de que el más joven quería intervenir a favor de la patinadora pero su jefe le pidió ser sólo un observador por el momento.

Por los bruscos movimientos casi empujan a Yona, algo que enfureció más a la patinadora pues no podía ni siquiera hablar con ellos de forma civilizada.

— ¡Ya déjenme en paz! ¿Qué acaso pretenden lastimarme o algo así? —Regañó a la odiosa multitud.

—Claro que nadie haría eso. ¿Cómo puede pensarlo Srta. Hiryuu? —Preguntó una reportera de cabello rubio que recién llegó se abrió paso fácilmente entre la multitud.

Yona la miró de arriba hacia abajo, nunca había visto a aquella mujer. Esta tenía el cabello teñido de rubio al juzgar sus raíces oscuras, traía un traje de ejecutivo color rojo que estaba compuesto por una minifalda y sacó muy ajustado al cuerpo y la blusa blanca por debajo. Rostro sumamente maquillado, en especial los labios rojos y las sombras negras que resaltaban sus ojos castaños.

—Hill Tsubaru, reportando para el periódico el "sur de Kouka". Mi primera pregunta para ti, Yona. —Dijo con confianza. — ¿No te sientes culpable por haberle quitado el puesto a Shi Yun-Ho?

 _"¿Qué le pasa a esta tipa?"_ Gruñó Hak con molestia. _"Están aferrados a hacerte ver como la mala"._

—No sé lo qué quieres decir "señorita" —Respondió con ironía. —Yo sólo me esforcé en mis rutinas para ser la seleccionada para las olimpiadas, no considero que le deba una disculpa a nadie. ¡Es la pregunta más estúpida que me han hecho hasta ahora!

 _"Calma,_ _Yona_ _… no los dejes ver lo que quieren"._

—Eso intento. —balbuceó.

—Calmada, señorita. —Dijo Tsubaru con una sonora burla en su voz. —Yo lo decía por el motivo de que tienes 19 años y ella tiene 18, ¿no crees que ella se siente mal después de haber trabajado por mucho tiempo y de repente su sueño se le vea arrebatado por alguien más?

La patinadora recordó en ese momento la sonrisa nostálgica que Yun-Ho le brindó la última vez que se habían visto, una parte de ella comprendía el dolor que cualquier deportista o persona en general sentiría al ver frustrado su sueño. Pero ¿era su culpa? La respuesta definitivamente era: No.

—Quizás. Pero creo que la gente aprende de estas experiencias y en vez de deprimirte debes salir adelante, no creo que Yun-Ho sea de las personas que se rinden tan fácilmente.

 _"Buena respuesta_ _Yona_ _. Esos reporteros no deberían de hablar de una persona que ni siquiera está presente."_

—Que persona tan fría. —Opinó la falsa rubia para provocar más a Yona. —Mejor dime la verdad… ¿No crees que Yun-Ho sería la mejor elección para ir a la olimpiadas en lugar que tú?

 _"¡Argg! Contéstale a esa teñida que a ti te seleccionaron… ¿qué parte de eso no entienden?"_ Bufó el fantasma, que de poder estar físicamente le gustaría golpear a todos aquellos reporteros incluyendo a la recién llegada reportera.

—No lo sé. — Contestó Yona. —Sea como sea a mi es a la que han elegido. ¿Por suerte? No lo sé, pero así es y no se puede hacer nada al respecto. —Luego señaló despectivamente a la reportera. —Pero mejor dime tú y que sea la verdad, ¿crees que eres digna de entrevistarme si eres una reportera poco conocida y de baja categoría?

La sonrisa de satisfacción de Yona por aquella inocente ofensa hizo enrojecer a la rubia falsa, ¿se había atrevido a decirle reportera de cuarta? La había dejado totalmente callada.

—Y si ya no tienes nada mejor que decir. ¡Si ya no tienen nada mejor que decir! —Señaló a los demás. — ¡DÉJENME EN PAZ!

Terminando de esa manera con ellos, Yona se dio a la fuga de entre la bola de reporteros, unos la persiguieron pues no consiguieron hacerle ninguna pregunta, Kija y Guen-Tae se fueron del lado contrario, había sido demasiado atosigamiento hasta para ellos, sin embargo notaron que los principales cuatro reporteros, incluida la chica, que hacían juicios contra la patinadora se reunieron entre ellos una vez que se vieron solos.

No se les hizo raro pensar que esos tipos se traían algo entre manos.

.

.

Habían logrado huir de la mayoría de los reporteros, pero Yona no pudo hacer sus compras en paz ya que siguió siendo acosada por más reporteros, por su propio bien tuvo que regresar a casa tomando un taxi o nunca se libraría de ellos.

Le tuvo que contar los incidentes a Slaytor y Shin-Ah, estos la comprendieron pues por ningún motivo tenían que cuestionar el talento de la pelirroja así como la elección del comité. Justo cuando se estaban organizando para sobrellevar aquel problema, Shin-Ah recibió una llamada en su teléfono móvil.

—Es Joo-Doh. —Avisó preocupado a las chicas. —Quieren verte mañana en el comité.

— ¿Qué quieren? —Preguntó Slaytor molesta. —No te preocupes Yona, nosotros te acompañaremos.

—Sólo requirieron la presencia de Yona y la mía. —Informó el representante con notorio nerviosismo. —Pero es mejor así, aprovecharemos para arreglar este problema.

Yona asintió a las recomendaciones de Shin-Ah, sin embargo durante el resto del día y de la noche no pudo pensar más que en lo que el comité les tuviera que decir. Como siempre estaba echada en su cama, tapando sus ojos tratando de imaginarse una situación en particular de lo que se hablaría al día siguiente en el comité.

 _"Mañana se ve que será un día muy agitado"._

—Ni lo digas, esperemos tener el apoyo del comité para calmar la situación de los reporteros.

 _"Esperemos"._ Susurró Hak esperanzado.

.

.

.

Desde muy temprano Shin-Ah y Yona partieron al comité de patinaje. Entrando al enorme edificio les dijeron que debían ir a la oficina del presidente del comité. Al llegar ahí vieron que además del presidente "Joo-Gi", estaba el malhumorado Yang Kum Ji y el seleccionador Joo-Doh. Les dieron entrada a la oficina donde tomaron asiento en un sofá que estaba justo frente al escritorio del presidente.

—Srta. Yona, supongo que sabe el motivo por el cual está el día de hoy aquí. —Expresó el presidente queriendo ir al punto.

—La verdad es que no. —Contestó con sinceridad y confianza.

—Eres la seleccionada para ir a las olimpiadas, creemos que ya te debes comportar a la altura de una deportista profesional, mucho más con la prensa. —Comentó Yang Kum Ji con seriedad.

—Pues ahora que hablamos de eso, ayer tuve un enfrentamiento con ellos. —Confesó Yona con la misma seriedad que el vicepresidente. —Creo que como seré la representante de Kouka, se debe hacer algo con respecto a ellos. —Demandó.

—Ya veo. —Dijo el presidente. —Ayer me llegó un reporte de que una de nuestras deportistas había sido sumamente grosera con la prensa.

— ¿No será lo contrario? —Intervino Shin-Ah en defensa de Yona.

En ese momento el presidente le extendió un periódico al representante, impreso del día anterior que correspondía al periódico vespertino; en la nota principal de la sección de deportes, venía la foto de Yona en grande con la nota: _"_ _ **SOY LA SELECCIONADA ¿Y QUÉ?"**_

 _"¿A qué horas pasó eso?"_ Se preguntó Hak sorprendido, pensó que los medios de comunicación realmente eran rápidos pues habían sacado de inmediato aquella nota.

—Eso no fue realmente lo que pasó. —Se defendió Yona sin perder su tranquilidad. —Ya deberían de conocer a esos amarillistas de tercera.

—Más bien es la mala reputación que te has forjado con el paso del tiempo. —Regañó Kum Ji. —Tú le das mala fama al patinaje artístico sobre hielo, eres mala influencia para los demás deportistas.

 _"¿Y esté quién se cree?"_ Bufó el castaño sintiendo hasta él mismo aquella ofensa.

— ¿Mala fama? ¿Mala influencia? —Se irritó Yona ante tanta acusación. —Es sólo lo que ellos han ocasionado.

— ¡Ya cállate! —Ordenó Kum Ji golpeando el escritorio. —Por una vez en tu vida ¡cállate! Si sigues así te quitaremos el título de representante y se la daremos a una mejor candidata.

 _"¡¿Es una amenaza?!"_ Gritó el fantasma como si pudiera ser escuchado. Vivir con Yona lo hacía sentir que aquellas ofensas que le lanzaban también iban contra él.

— ¡Basta, no permitiré que la ofendan de esa manera! —Exclamó Shin-Ah indignado. —No le quieran echar toda la culpa a ella.

—Ya veo que la tienes muy mimada. —Regañó el presidente. —Pero una mano dura de vez en cuando no le haría daño.

Yona respingó ante los tontos consejos que pretendían darle a su hermano.

El único que permanecía callado era Joo-Doh, sólo escuchaba atentamente las declaraciones de todos para intentar atar algunos cabos sueltos. Algo no le olía bien y no era precisamente él.

— ¿Puedo decir algo? —Preguntó Yona de la manera más respetuosa que pudo, aunque por la forma en que apretaba sus puños se notaba que intentaba contenerse.

 _"Trata de no decir nada que te afecte"._

— ¡No! No, puedes. —Gritó Drago. — ¡es suficiente!, es ya indignante que vayas a ser la representante siendo una chiquilla tan pedante.

 _"Ese viejo tiene algo más contigo"._

—Lo sé. —Respondió con voz bajita.

—Vamos a calmarnos. —Pidió el presidente con tranquilidad y su característica amabilidad. —Así como te seleccionamos también tenemos la autoridad para reemplazarte, sólo pedimos un poco más cortesía de tu parte, no sólo para la prensa sino con cualquier persona en general.

 _"Pero sí tu eres muy amable…"_ Opinó Hak con sinceridad.

Ignorando aquel comentario Yona respondió a aquella petición.

—Claro que lo haré, sin embargo también tengo una petición para ustedes. —Al decir eso Yang Kum Ji fue el primero en bufar. — Dado que yo iré a las olimpiadas haré mi mejor esfuerzo, aceptaré la crítica constructiva con humildad; sin embargo, pido que controlen a aquellos reporteros que no hacen más que hacer criticas sin fundamento alguno y no hacen sólo más…

— ¡Ya cállate! —Kum Ji volvió a gritonear ruidosamente. —No eres más que una mala hierba en este mundo. ¿Cómo te atreves a darnos órdenes?

— ¡No pretendo hacer eso! —Explicó Yona empezando a alzar más la voz. —Pero al menos considero que como su representante también ustedes deben de…

— ¡CÁLLATE¡

—No podemos hacer nada con eso. —Dijo Joo-Gi más tranquilo que Kum Ji. —Los reporteros se basan en hacer esos comentarios por tu mala conducta…

— ¿Y? —Interrumpió Yona mientras Shin-Ah sentía gran presión por no saber cómo ayuda y Joo-Doh que sólo estaba de oyente. — ¡Ya tenía está conducta antes…

— ¡Qué te calles! —Silenció una vez más Yang Kum Ji con ganas de abofetear a la chica. —Esto no es más que las consecuencias de tus propios actos, pero... si quieres remediarlo…—Sonrió maliciosamente. —Vamos a hacer una conferencia de prensa, creo que es lo mejor para que arregles este problema.

El corazón de la patinadora empezó a latir rápida y fuertemente ante aquella idea sin sentido. Algo no le cuadraba, ni si quiera a Hak y Shin-Ah, sin embargo el comité era la máxima autoridad y se tendría que hacer lo que los del alto mando quería. No les quedó de otra, era hacer la conferencia de prensa o cambiar de persona para representación de Kouka.

.

.

Había pasado unos días después de la decisión del comité; no les habían dado dato alguno de cuándo y a qué hora sería tal conferencia. Yona y los demás siguieron con su rutina diaria, la patinadora pudo salir a la calle sin ser acechada por los reporteros, al parecer también el comité los había calmado y todos esperarían hasta la conferencia oficial.

—Saldré unos momentos, debo comprar unas cosas. —Avisó Yona antes de salir.

— ¿quieres que te acompañé? —preguntó Slaytor.

—No es necesario, no tardaré. Sólo compraré un par de libros que necesito para las tareas que me pidió Shin-Ah.

—Muy bien, para cualquier cosa me hablas; ya ves como está la situación.

—Sí, no te preocupes.

Dejando más tranquila a Slaytor, Yona salió de casa en compañía de Hak. Por precaución tomó un taxi para llegar más rápido al centro de la ciudad para que una vez que comprara todos los útiles que necesitaba regresar lo más rápido posible.

 _"Siento que casi no puedes disfrutar del día por estar a la expectativa de que aparezcan aquellos reporteros."_ Comentó Hak suspirando.

—Ni modo, supongo que es el precio de haber sido seleccionada.

Ambos se encontraban en una librería buscando un libro de historia que le había pedido Shin-Ah que leyera.

De repente una pequeña vibración se sintió dentro su bolso, el celular empezó a sonar ruidosamente en la silenciosa librería. Sintiéndose tonta por no haberlo puesto en silencio, salió del establecimiento para contestar. Era del comité del patinaje, el vicepresidente Yang Kum Ji.

— ** _Se te requiere lo más pronto posible en el comité, la conferencia de prensa ya está lista_** **. —** Avisó demandante el vicepresidente.

— ¡¿Qué?! No me avisaron nada de esto.

— ** _Te callas y haces lo que se te ordena, si no vienes lo tomaremos como una renuncia voluntaria a tu puesto como representante y…_**

— ¡Ya entendí! —Cortó tajantemente la patinadora. —Debo avisar a mi hermano y…

— ** _Tú hermano ya está aquí, lo tengo aquí a mi lado y ya sabe que me estoy comunicando contigo._**

—Muy bien, estoy cerca. Llegó como en 10 minutos. —Resopló molesta y colgó.

 _"Qué raro que de la nada la hicieron"._

—Lo sé, pero no nos queda de otra más que ir.

Tomó el celular y mandó un mensaje de texto a Slaytor para avisar que se pasaría a otro lugar. No quería preocuparla en el caso de que se fuera a tardar.

 _"Iré al comité de patinaje, se realizará la conferencia de prensa en aquel lugar,_ _Shin-Ah_ _ya está ahí, deséame suerte."_

Dando por sentado que así tranquilizaría a su entrenadora, se dirigió rumbo al comité sin darse cuenta que dos personas la seguían desde tiempo atrás.

 **.**

 **.**

En la casa de los Seiryuu, Slaytor recibió el mensaje, se le hizo extraño que la conferencia se diera de un minuto a otro y sin previo aviso, aunque se tranquilizó al saber que Shin-Ah estaría con ella.

Se relajó en el sofá de la casa junto con Yoon que leía un libro, ella encendió la televisión tratando de entretenerse en algo en lo que su alumna y el representante regresaban de la conferencia.

El ruido de la puerta llamó la atención de ambas chicas, Slaytor se puso en alerta pues nadie tenía permiso de entrar más que los mismo miembros de la familia o el personal de limpieza que ya se había ido; se levantó de su lugar para ver quien había entrado llevándose la sorpresa de que era Shin-Ah quien acababa de llegar con varias bolsas con víveres.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó alarmada, más cuando vio que estaba solo.

—Aquí vivo. —Respondió Shin-Ah sin comprender nada.

Slaytor dio un grito ahogado, un mal presentimiento la invadió al grado de hacer que su piel se erizara por completo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó el regordete preocupado al verla palidecer.

— ¡Es Yona! —Gritó dirigiéndose a la salida. —Algo no anda bien, llama al comité o con Joo-Doh, pregunta si está con ella.

Slaytor salió presurosa de la casa, mientras que Shin-Ah sin comprender muy bien se limitó a hacer lo que le pidió.

Para llegar más rápido tomó uno de los autos de la familia y pisó el acelerador a todo lo que daba para llegar lo más rápido posible.

.

.

Todo era demasiado extraño, apenas había llegado y el vicepresidente con una falsa amabilidad la llevó al cuarto donde sería la conferencia de prensa, en ningún momento vio a Shin-Ah con ella, pero supuso que la estaría esperando en la otra habitación. Al llegar al lugar de la conferencia vio que estaban reunidos todos los molestos reporteros que las criticaban, en primera fila, Ogi, Hazara, Hiyou y Tsubaru, y frente a ellos sólo una mesa con un solo asiento y un solo micrófono.

Drago le ordenó sentarse ahí para dar por empezada la conferencia de prensa. Yona obedeció replicando mentalmente, no estaba cómoda en ese lugar ni siquiera Hak lo estaba.

Una vez que la tuvieron a su merced los principales reporteros sonrieron maliciosamente. Era hora de hacerla pedazos.

—Gracias por acudir a está conferencia de prensa Srta. Hiryuu. —Dijo hipócritamente Hiyou para empezar. —O más bien debería decir gracias por invitarnos a está conferencia de prensa de disculpa.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Exclamaron Yona y Hak al mismo tiempo.

—Así es, como escuchó. —Habló Li Hazara sonriendo con malicia. —Creo que a más de uno le debe una disculpa.

Yona apretó los dientes y miró con desprecio a todos aquellos reporteros que no hacían más que verla con cierta burla en sus ojos. Respiró profundamente para contestar con prudencia, para no caer en sus juegos. Para no caer en si trampa.

Mientras tanto a Hak miró con tristeza a su amiga, pensó que de estar vivo podría golpear a todos aquellos individuos aunque esa actitud no formara parte de su personalidad, sin embargo, en su situación se limitaría a aconsejarla para tratar de que no cometiera alguna imprudencia pues estaba en juego la futura representación de Kouka.

 **Continuara...**

 **OooooO**

 **¿Merece comentarios? Es desilusionan nunca recibir ninguno :( Un Abrazo de oso y un beso empalagoso!**


	9. Cap 8 - Guerra con lo Medios Prt II

**Capítulo 8**

 **Guerra con los medios de comunicación**

 **Parte 2**

 **.**

— ¿Conferencia de prensa de disculpa? Creo que están muy equivocados. —disintió Yona con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿No ha sido tu comportamiento el que ha ocasionado molestias en el comité y a todos en general? —Preguntó con maldad Tsubaru.

—Sí se refieren al público que me apoya y al comité entonces me disculpo, si se trata de ustedes, no lo haré. —Respondió con firmeza. —Tampoco les debo explicaciones de ningún tipo, en especial a ustedes. —Señaló con la mirada a los cuatro reporteros que ocupaban el centro de la primera fila.

 _"Bien dicho_ _Yona_ ". Aplaudió Hak aun lado de ella.

—Que muchacha tan arrogante. —Bramó Hiyou. —Se supone que eres una representante… ¿Qué cosa piensas que son las olimpiadas?

 _"Traducción de lo que dijo ese tipo: Fuiste elegida, ¿no deberías comportarte mejor?"._ Resopló con cansancio.

—Lo sé. —Balbuceó Yona, tratando de contenerse. Trató de concentrarse para pensar con inteligencia y no dejarse llevar por sus juegos.

 _"Sólo diles que harás tu mejor esfuerzo y se acabó… allá ellos si no lo entienden"._

La chica asintió en total acuerdo, agradeciendo mentalmente que la apoyara en ese momento.

—Como he dicho, no les debo ninguna explicación. Sólo puedo decirles que iré a las olimpiadas a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo.

— ¿Y crees que con eso puedes arreglar tu historial de comportamiento? —Preguntó Tsubaru saboreando sus palabras.

—Bueno… eso sólo puede decidirlo las personas que me apoyan. —Respondió con titubeó.

Hak observó cómo Yona apretaba sus puños por debajo de la mesa, reconocía que lo estaba haciendo muy bien, pero que también le era muy difícil contenerse, sin embargo, ¿qué podían hacer? Estaban amenazados y todo el mundo parecía estar en su contra, sí, en su contra; porque cualquier problema que tuviera su amiga era como si fuera el suyo al igual que sus sueños y metas.

 _"Calma_ _Yona_ _, vas muy bien"._ Esta sólo asintió ante las palabras de ánimo de su amigo fantasma.

.

.

.

Sin importarle estacionarse en un lugar prohibido, casi encima de la acera del lugar de discapacitados, Slaytor bajó del auto presurosa y corrió hacia la entrada del edificio del comité.

— ¡Mira! es Slaytor. —Reconoció Kija quien estaba escondido con Guen-Tae en uno de los callejones.

—Parece que hay una reunión o algo así, hay muchos autos afuera.

Ambos hombres vieron como la entrenadora de Yona fue retenida en la entrada por el guardia, aparentemente le prohibió el paso y esta le empezó a gritar despectivamente.

—Eso no es normal. —Dijo Guen-Tae saliendo del escondite.

Kija no dudó en seguirlo, también le causó intriga aquel suceso, además que quería ayudar a la desesperada Slaytor.

— ¡¿Quién se cree que es?! Soy la entrenadora de Yona. —Slaytor se lanzó contra el robusto hombre que la sostuvo de los brazos impidiéndole el paso.

—Lo siento, señorita… pero me dijeron que no dejara entrar a nadie.

— ¿Quién?, ¿Por qué? —Llegó Guen-Tae apartando a la rubia del guardia.

— ¿Quién? No les puedo decir… ni tampoco el porqué.

—Srta. Slay ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Kija al ver que la chica lanzaba berridos contra el guardia.

— ¡La conferencia de prensa! —Gritó. —Yona está adentro, y le dijeron que Shin-Ah estaba ahí y no era cierto. ¡Maldito cretino! —Bramó contra el guardia tratando de esquivarlo.

— ¿Conferencia de prensa? —Susurró Guen-Tae. —Entonces… déjenos entrar… nosotros somos reporteros freelance.

—Lo siento, los freelance no pueden entrar, sólo los que están en la lista. —Indicó el guardia sacando de sus bolsillos una hoja con una lista de nombres.

—Escúchame Infeliz, Yona es menor de edad y si la perjudican en algo, usted y a quién se le haya ocurrido esto serán los principales culpables. —Amenazó furiosa la entrenadora.

El guardia se intimidó ante la mirada feroz de la mujer, tragó saliva y explicó que él sólo hacia su trabajo. Kija miró en Slaytor toda su preocupación, al igual que presentía que había algo turbio en todo aquello. Pensó en una forma de ayudarla a entrar al edificio.

Con una idea en su mente, se acercó lentamente hacia la disputa que estaban sosteniendo la chica y el guardia; apartó sutilmente a Slaytor, quien se silenció por su inesperada intervención; y con una sonrisa se dirigió al guardia. Tomó un respiro mientras el guardia lo observaba confundido y…

— ¡Miré, una mujer desnuda! —apuntó hacia la izquierda emocionado.

El guardia sonrojado, volteó hacia donde apuntaba el chico, deseoso de ver aquello, pero con lo único que se topó fue con el otro extremo del muro del edificio, cuando volvió su mirada al chico este lo recibió con un puñetazo directo en la cara.

— ¡Genial! —Dijo asombrada Slaytor.

—Lo noqueaste. —Aplaudió Guen-Tae al ver al hombre inconsciente.

—Muchas gracias, gracias… pero busquemos a la Srta. Hofferson.

Retomando el motivo de estar ahí, Slaytor y los reporteros se adentraron al enorme edificio, tomaron el ascensor sin saber realmente a que piso ir, La entrenadora les dijo que por lo menos en cada piso había un salón para conferencias. Se dividieron los pisos para poder ir más rápido, yendo Slaytor al primer piso, Kija al segundo y Guen-Tae al tercero, tendría que moverse rápido pues era un edificio de 10 pisos.

.

.

.

La conferencia en lugar de calmarse empeoró, los reporteros se hicieron cargo de recordarle a la patinadora sus fallas en las antiguas competencias, retomando con aquello el tema de Yun-Ho, a quien adulaban y expresaban con hipocresía que ella debía ser la genuina ganadora y seleccionada para las olimpiadas.

—Mejor dinos Yona… ya que es una conferencia de prensa de disculpa… ¿No deberías de considerar más a Yun-Ho después de haberle robado el puesto a las olimpiadas? —Preguntó con malicia Hazara.

—"¿Robado?" —Expresaron tanto Yona como Hak indignados.

—Más de uno en Kouka, considera que Yun-Ho es la más adecuada para las olimpiadas, hasta tú lo dijiste. —Comentó Tsubaru con su cínica sonrisa.

 _"Creo que ya no deberías contestar preguntas, esto se está saliendo de control"._

Sin embargo, Yona no reaccionó estaba demasiado perpleja ante aquella vil acusación. Lo que más quería era lanzarse contra aquella tipa que no hacía sonreírle con cinismo.

—Los rumores dicen que has sobornado al comité de patinaje, elegida tres veces consecutivas, ya lo creo que sí. —Opinó Ogi abiertamente.

 _"¡Maldito viejo!"_

— ¡¿Sobornado?! —Replicó Yona golpeando la mesa, tumbando de paso el micrófono, empezó a resoplar tratando de no hacer una tontería, pero quien la viera diría que era una dragona a punto de escupir fuego. — ¡¿Qué tontería dice?!, ¡¿De dónde sacaría dinero para un soborno?!

—Pues claro que de tu representante. —Declaró el viejo sonriente. —Seiryuu Shin-Ah, tengo entendido que viene de una familia adinerada.

—Y según ustedes son hermanos ¿no? —Preguntó Tsubaru con cizaña. —No será que en realidad hay favores de otro tipo por ahí escondidos.

 _"¡Maldita perra! ¿Qué insinúa?"_ Hak apretó sus puños, ni él mismo se estaba controlando, en aquella situación nadie podía actuar de una manera respetable, más por como difamaban a una chica que sólo quería triunfar en su deporte favorito.

— ¡Con mi hermano no se metan! —amenazó Yona levantándose de su asiento, golpearía a uno de ellos, definitivamente lo haría.

 _"¡No lo hagas_ _Yona_ _!, sé que es difícil pero no lo hagas"._

De muy mala gana volvió a tomar asiento, cerró los ojos tratando de controlarse y olvidar todo aquello que habían insinuado, más fue difícil ya que el reportero Hiyou empezó a opinar también de su familia.

— ¿Vives con tu "hermano" porque le dejaron a cargo de ser tu representarte? ¿o porque tu verdadero padre fue un incompetente? —Preguntó Hiyou con desdén, dando justo en el blanco, pues la patinadora se quedó en silencio bajando a su vez la guardia.

Esa pregunta había calado en el interior de Yona, le había dolido que le recordaran a su padre. Entonces recordó cómo empezó todo para ella. Bajó la cabeza con sentimientos encontrados. Dejándose ver vulnerable.

—No. —Contestó con un tono de voz más apagado. —Mi padre no tiene nada que ver.

 _"_ _Yona_ _, ¿Qué haces?"_ Preguntó Hak confundido, su amiga había caído a merced de ellos. _"No les des explicaciones"._

—¡Ah! Ya veo…, si tus padres no se hubieran separado y no hubieran declarado de incompetente a tu padre, no tendrías que estar al cuidado de tu representante ni de tus tutores legales. —Comentó Hiyou con descaro, notó que en la pelirroja había cierta fragilidad que pensaba aprovechar para lograr los cometidos de quién lo había contratado.

Hiryuu no supo cómo contradecirlo, todo aquello que le decía era verdad, recordó que sin los Seiryuu ni siquiera estaría donde estaba ahora, ellos le habían ayudado con su carrera y ese había sido uno de los motivos por los cuales decidió quedarse con ellos.

— ¿Has hablado con tu padre? —Siguió con el interrogatorio Hiyou, pronto los demás cómplices se dieron cuenta de la debilidad de la chica, se sonrieron entre ellos, queriendo esparcir más su veneno.

— ¿Qué crees que él o tu madre te dirían? —Preguntó Tsubaru siguiendo el malvado juego. —Creo que te dirían que ya deberías madurar.

—No he hablado con mi padre, y no sé dónde está mi madre. —Respondió cabizbaja Yona, sintiendo cada vez más una tristeza que hace mucho tiempo no sentía.

 _"No sigas, esas preguntas no vienen al caso"._

—Que hija tan mala tiene… alguien que ni siquiera procura ver por su padre se le puede decir que es una hija muy fría. —Despotricó Hiyou.

Las lágrimas se empezaron a acumular en los ojos de Yona, sintió realmente ciertas las palabras de Hiyou, realmente era una mala hija, de las más egoístas que había.

 _"¡No,_ _Yona_ _! No les des a estos malditos lo que quieren…"_

Pero no lo escuchó. Hak se llenó de furia al ver cómo aquellos déspotas reporteros acababan con tan orgullosa dragona, sin pensarlo, se lanzó contra Hiyou queriéndolo moler a golpes, no había mucha distancia entre ellos, pero tampoco le causó daño, sólo lo atravesó, el hombre ni siquiera lo había sentido como una brisa. Entonces cayó en la realidad, era totalmente inútil para su frágil amiga, estaba muerto y no podía ayudarla de otra forma.

.

.

Guen-Tae irrumpió en las oficinas del tercer piso, parecía un edificio abandonado pues no había ni una sola persona que estuviera laborando; corrió a la última puerta que estaba al fondo del pasillo y la abrió de golpe.

— ¡Ahhhh!

El conserje del lugar, que estaba limpiando los pisos, se asustó ante la entrada de Guen-Tae.

— ¡¿La conferencia de prensa?! —Gritó el pelinegro, esperando una respuesta del asustado hombre.

El inocente conserje con miedo señaló con su dedo hacia arriba, mientras que con la otra mano se aferraba al trapeador, la apariencia tosca de Guen-Tae lo asustó y se sintió como un criminal sin saber cuál era su crimen.

—Séptimo piso, señor.

Sonrió y agradeció amablemente las atenciones del hombre, se retiró corriendo, dejando anonado al conserje quien después de darse un respiro siguió trabajando.

El freelance corrió de inmediato al ascensor, lo llamó y tardó unos segundos en llegar a su piso, cuando las puertas se abrieron estaba vacío; no sabía si Slaytor o Kija se habían adelantado, pero de esos se daría cuenta cuando llegara al piso indicado.

Del tercer piso al séptimo sólo bastó unos segundos para que llegara, durante su pequeño viaje avisó por mensaje a Kija para que buscara a Slaytor, una vez que las puertas se abrieron en el piso indicado, escuchó los murmullos de varias personas en el extremo derecho por lo que no dudo en ir hacia allá.

La puerta del salón de conferencia estaba abierta, Guen-Tae se asomó precavidamente y observó cómo sus colegas hipócritas atacaban a Hiryuu con sus preguntas. Así como también notó la presencia de Yang Kum Ji, quien parecía estar disfrutando el espectáculo.

 _"Que hija tan mala tiene… alguien que ni siquiera procura ver por su padre se le puede decir que es una hija muy fría."_

El comentario de Hiyou se le hizo de lo más vil, y por primera vez en lo que llevaba observando a su patinadora predilecta, observó que ella estaba mostrando su debilidad ante aquellos reporteros. Necesitaba ayudarla de una forma u otra, no podía permitir que aquella talentosa chica derramara una lágrima.

— ¡Srta. Hiryuu!

Llamó la atención de todos cuando hizo acto de presencia, sacó rápidamente una libretita de apuntes y pretendió entrevistarla, pensó lo más rápido que pudo en una pregunta que no fuera estúpida como la de los demás reporteros, entonces recordó una observación que le había hecho Kija acerca de su comportamiento, algo que pudo notar cuando ejecutó sus rutinas en las nacionales, algo que le causaba mucha curiosidad.

—Me he dado cuenta que durante la ejecución de tus rutinas ibas diciendo algo. ¿Puedes decirme que es lo que estabas diciendo?

 _"Ese_ _Guen-Tae_ _, notó nuestra conversación durante los programas"._ Hak de inmediato regresó a lado de Yona después de su intento fallido por protegerla.

Yona permitió darse un respiro después de la oportuna llegada de Guen-Tae, ese reportero que parecía ser el único que podía apreciar su trabajo a diferencia de los demás.

—Sí. —respondió con más tranquilidad. —Digamos que…

Por un momento Hak pensó que diría la verdad, aunque no era conveniente debido a la situación y ahora sí podrían tacharla de loca.

— ¿Qué? —Incitó Guen-Tae a que continuara.

—Es un secreto, un secreto que debo cuidar pues no puede llegar a los oídos de los idiotas.

—Excelente como siempre, Yona. —Premió Guen-Tae, satisfecho con haberla ayudado.

La patinadora meditó todo lo sucedido, Hak había tenido razón, no debió haberse dejado llevar por los reporteros, ahora les daría una lección que no olvidarían. En ese momento no le importó nada más que defenderse de sus atacantes.

 _"¿Estás bien_ _Yona_ _?"_ Preguntó al verla ensimismada. La pelirroja sólo asintió y esbozó una sonrisa orgullosa, algo se le había ocurrido de esos no había duda para Hak. No le importó lo que hiciera, él la apoyaría.

Con brusquedad, Yona tomó el micrófono y desafió con su mirada a la bola de ineptos reporteros que tragaron saliva al verla de nuevo a la defensiva.

—Qué bueno que estamos todos aquí para aclarar este problema. —Dijo la chica con hipocresía. —Es cierto que puedo ser muy desagradable, que me odian tanto como yo a ustedes. —De inmediato los reporteros fruncieron el ceño ante las confesiones de la chica. —Pero… ¿saben qué? No me importa en lo más mínimo, no soy su muñequita de trapo que puedan manipular a su antojo, ¡ustedes! malditos reporteros sin escrúpulos no cambiarán mi forma de ser.

 _"¡Bravo,_ _Yona_ _!"_

Con más motivación por las porras de Hak, Yona continuó encendiendo su propio fuego que apenas estaba por disparar contras los desagradables reporteros.

— ¡Con esa actitud no llegarás lejos! —Bramó Hazara. — ¿Qué eres, alguna clase de diva? Tus comentarios, al igual que tu actitud no son válidos hasta que obtengas una medalla.

— ¡Oh! ¿Quieres decir que si consigo la medalla tendré la libertad de decirles sus verdades? Con más razón me esforzaré. —Respondió con fingida inocencia.

—Pues si quieres verlo así… entonces…

—Sí, está bien. ¿Qué otra pregunta? —Interrumpió con desdén Yona para hacer rabiar al reportero.

—Si desplazaste a Yun-Ho de su puesto como representante, es tu obligación traer la medalla. ¿No fue por eso que te seleccionó Han Joo-Doh?

— ¿Podrían hacer preguntas más inteligentes? Creo que ya fue suficiente de robos, sobornos, y mi familia… ¿acaso no fueron a la escuela de periodismo o donde sean que hayan salido?

Más se ofendieron los presentes pues Hiryuu Yona se atrevió a cuestionar y pisotear su profesión como si no valiera nada.

— ¡Ay perdón, los ofendí! —Dijo con burla mientras Hak se contenía las ganas de carcajearse de los reporteros. —Pero hay periodistas rescatables, cuyos nombres no diré pero ellos saben quiénes son. —Insinuó mirando disimuladamente a Guen-Tae y pensando al mismo tiempo en Kija. — ¿Y de qué hablábamos? ¡Ah, sí! De las medallas y el motivo de Han Joo-Doh para seleccionarme… ¿saben qué? Si quieren saberlo pregúntenselo a él. Ni yo sé porque me seleccionó otra vez.

— ¿Acaso estás anunciando una derrota? —Intervino Tsubaru tratando de regresar las cartas a su favor. — ¿Quieres decir que es algo imposible para ti, ni siquiera sabes porque te seleccionaron?, ¿acaso sólo fue algo al azar?

—Ay, la teñida reportera de cuarta hablando otra vez. —Resopló Yona con fastidio. —Sé que tu cerebro ha de ser muy pequeño para que comprendas todo lo que se ha dicho desde el inicio.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves? —Vocifero Tsubaru levantándose de su asiento. — ¿Si no vas a conseguir una medalla de qué sirve que vayas?

— Sigues sin razonar… ¡Lo hago por mi carrera! ¿Por qué no vas y les haces más preguntas estúpidas a otros deportistas en Kouka, o a cualquiera en el mundo? ¡Teñida!

— ¡Qué egoísta! —Saltó Ogi a la defensa de Tsubaru. — ¿No piensas en el beneficio que podrías traer a los demás deportistas en Kouka, incluyendo a tus rivales?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! Pero si no puedes comprenderme ¿para qué explicar?, todos son unos ineptos, no deberían ser periodistas.

Los reporteros empezaron a perder los estribos ante la arrogancia de la chica que en todos los sentidos ahora los había superado y ofendido en gran escala.

Guen-Tae no hacía más que aplaudir mentalmente la hazaña de Hiryuu. El vicepresidente había huido en cuanto Yona volvió a ponerse a la defensiva, además de que la intromisión del freelance no era buena para su imagen. Mientras que Kija y Slaytor llegaron agotados, después de haber estado jugando indirectamente a las escondidas, pues el chico no lograba dar con la entrenadora, que se había ido a buscar a su alumna al cuarto piso.

Slaytor vio como Yona despotricaba contra los reporteros, quiso intervenir y acabar con todo eso, pero Guen-Tae le negó el paso, diciéndole con la mirada que era mejor dejarla actuar por su propia cuenta.

— ¡Escuchen todos! Y más vale que escuchen bien, yo me gané el puesto por mis propios méritos; el que digan que me lo he robado, comprado y no sé cuántas cosas más, me deja en claro que ustedes son personas sin escrúpulos, cuyas preguntas estúpidas y despreciables no hacen más que convencerme de que los medios de comunicación son una vil institución a la que le debo nada de respeto, ¿No les enseñaron que también deben comportarse correctamente?

Con aquella última ofensa, los reporteros se levantaron para arremeter contra Yona, en especial Tsubaru, que no le importaba darle una bofetada, sólo quería callarla. Hasta ese momento Guen-Tae y Slaytor vieron que ya era momento de intervenir o podría acabar todo con golpes.

— ¡DETENGAN TODO ESTO!

El horrible grito de Joo-Doh hizo eco en todo el salón, los reporteros se detuvieron de sus intenciones y Yona volvió a la realidad, pues se había metido en una burbuja donde ella estaba sola con todos los reporteros, incluso había dejado de escuchar las porras de Hak. Ya estando consiente de lo del alrededor, notó que Hak estaba a su lado dando un suspiro largo, parecía preocupado y también que estaban Slaytor y Koja junto con Guen-Tae, así como Joo-Doh en la entrada el cual iba acompañado de Shin-Ah.

—A esto no se le puede llamar una conferencia de prensa, ¡así que se acabó! Abandonen la sala. —Exigió Joo-Doh.

De mala gana todos los reporteros fueron abandonando el salón, en especial los cuatros principales causantes de los disturbios, pues pondrían su plan en peligro si los descubrían.

Kija y Guen-Tae también tuvieron que irse, las instrucciones habían sido claras y todos los reporteros debían irse.

— ¡Gracias! —agradeció humildemente Slaytor. —No hubiera podido encontrar a Yona sin su ayuda.

—Fue un placer… aunque Kija creo que merece el mayor crédito, en especial por andar de boxeador.

El chico apenado con la insinuación de su jefe, se rascó el cabello con insistencia sonriendo ampliamente. —No fue nada, espero no ir a la cárcel. —Bromeó.

Guen-Tae se río, pero a Slaytor no se le hizo gracioso, realmente le debía mucho al muchacho.

—Préstame tu libreta y tu pluma. —Pidió a Guen-Tae, este receloso le pasó los objetos.

Ambos reporteros vieron como la chica se sonrojaba y hacía expresiones refunfuñonas muy graciosas a su parecer mientras escribía rápidamente en la libretita, arrancó la hoja, devolvió lo prestado a Guen-Tae y abochornada le pasó el pedazo de papel al anonado Kija.

—Mi teléfono… me lo pediste ¿no?

El chico dejó caer su mandíbula, no creía aquello real, mientras que Guen-Tae trataba de contenerse la risa ya que su ayudante se quedó estático; Slaytor al ver que no reaccionaba tomó su mano y le entregó el papel, se despidió sin siquiera atreverse a verlo y corrió hacia donde Yona estaba siendo de seguro sermoneada por Joo-Doh.

—Vamos casanova, lo lograste. —Felicitó el burlón Guen-Tae mientras arrastraba al chico que después de unos segundos fue capaz de reaccionar, este sonrió ampliamente y guardó el papel como si de un tesoro se tratara. — ¡Vamos niño! Es hora de concentrarnos, esto todavía no acaba.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Guen-Tae había captado la total atención de Kija.

—Debemos hacer unas averiguaciones y también debo hacer una llamada importante.

El menor sólo vio la expresión desafiante del pelinegro, una mueca que reconocía cuando algo se traía entre manos.

.

.

.

—Veo que te gusta meterte en muchos problemas Yona. —Aseguró Joo-Doh una vez que los reporteros abandonaron la sala.

—Yo no quise nada de esto. —Se defendió.

—Lo sé, sin embargo, ahora que pasó no sabemos que pueda decidir el comité entero… no les gustan los escándalos, además de que te presentaste sola sin tu representante y eres menor de edad.

— ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

—Yona, soy tu hermano y representante, mientras seas menor de edad no puedo dejarte sola, esto va más allá del comité; papá y mamá pueden tomar represalias contra el comité y eso haría un problema más grande, recuerda que ellos son aun tus tutores legales. —Explicó Shin-Ah preocupado.

—No creo que lleguemos a extremos. —Opinó Slaytor llegando con ellos. —O eso quiero creer, no sé porque siento que hay algo turbio en todo esto.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Slaytor. —Dijo Joo-Doh seriamente. —Por lo que la recomendación para ti, dragona, es que no salgas de tu casa hasta que el asunto se haya arreglado y el comité haya decidido algo.

—También debo contarles todo a nuestros padres, recuerda que ese fue el trato; sólo espero que no se lo tomen tan apecho. —Comentó Shin-Ah para enterar a los presentes.

Hasta ese momento Hak sólo había sido un observador, a pesar de la gran recuperación que había tenido Yona nada estaba arreglado, parecía haber empeorado; vio que Yona sólo asintió a todo lo que Shin-Ah le decía, tal parecía que hablar de su familia verdadera así como de sus padres adoptivos le causaba cierta preocupación.

.

.

.

El trayecto a la casa había sido silencioso, Yona se fue con Shin-Ah en su auto, mientras que Slaytor en el otro que había tomado y los fue siguiendo. Su hermano se la había pasado pidiendo disculpas, echándose la culpa y diciendo que era un mal representante, Yona tuvo que consolarlo negando todo aquello, sin embargo, no pudo evitar recordar cuando flaqueó contra los reporteros, ahora sí la habían herido, dándole donde más le dolía, su familia.

Llegando a la casa Seiryuu, Slaytor quiso interrogarla, pues la notaba extraña, pero Yona se disculpó y corrió para encerrarse en la habitación, no quería que nadie la viera vulnerable.

Pasaron las horas y no salió, Yoon intento entrar con la excusa de que traía la cena para ella, pero no le respondió, la adolescente pese a sus buenas intenciones por animarla no la presionó y dejó la bandeja de comida frente a la puerta, por si a su hermana le daba hambre.

.

.

Adentro, la habitación sólo era iluminada por la luz de la luna, lo demás estaba en la penumbra. Sentada en medio de la cama, abrazando sus rodillas estaba la pensante patinadora, que desde la conferencia tenía los sentimientos revueltos y un nudo en la garganta que no la dejaba en paz. Mientras que el fantasma le hacía compañía en silencio.

—Hak… me quitarán el puesto… ¿no es así?

 _"Serían unos tontos si lo hicieran, tú eres la mejor y lo sabes. Mala o buena, eres la mejor."_

—Yo… yo siempre he sido así, nunca he podido hacer las cosas bien.

 _"¿A qué te refieres?"_

El nudo en la garganta incrementó, Yona se echó en la cama poniendo su cara contra la almohada mientras su cuerpo temblaba debido a todo lo que trataba de contener. Soltó gemido de dolor que no pudo retener.

 _"_ _Princesa_ _… ¿qué te pasa?, ¿es por lo que dijo ese idiota?"_

Se posicionó en la cama como si realmente pudiera estar acostado a un lado de ella, las ganas de tocarla llegaron a él, pero no podía hacer nada, se sentía tan inútil como cuando había intentado golpear al reportero.

Yona se giró para verlo, su cercanía no le molesto en absoluto, más bien deseaba apegarse a él aunque sabía que era imposible.

—Sí,… fue por lo que dijo. —Confesó soltando una lagrimitas. —Me hizo recordar…

 _"¿Qué?"_

—Recordé, cuando mamá me llevó a una de mis prácticas de patinaje, tenía cinco años y recién empezaba, no era muy buena y…—Tomó un respiro. —Ella me dejó ahí.

 _"¿Te abandonó?"_

Yona asintió recordando aquel momento.

—Recuerdo que le pregunté si me vería en la práctica. Y ella sólo contestó: _Lo siento,_ _Yona_ _. Como sabes mamá y papá están separados y a partir de ahora vivirás con tu papá._

 _"Entonces… ¿ya estaban separados?"_. Hak no acababa de entender la historia.

—Mi madre, era muy joven, ella ya tenía su pareja antes del divorcio y prefirió irse con él que quedarse conmigo. Yo en aquel entonces sólo quería que las cosas volvieran a ser como siempre, así que me reté a mí misma…

 _"¿Retar? ¿Qué hiciste?"_

—Pensé infantilmente que si podía hacer un lutz perfecto mi madre volvería por mí y regresaría con mi padre… pero.

 _"¿Pudiste hacerlo?"_

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza. —No pude. —Lloró y su voz se quebró. —Fallé… como siempre; por eso ni mi papá volvió por mi… después de eso todo se volvió un infierno hasta que los Seiryuu me adoptaron.

Debido al dolor que le causaba todos aquellos recuerdos, Yona devolvió su rostro contra la almohada para ahogar sus llantos.

 _"Como me gustaría poder abrazarte en este momento"._

El comentario de Hak la sobresaltó, aun llorosa regresó su mirada a él, lo observó, parecía estar en paz y le sonreía con calidez.

 _"Claro que me gustaría abrazarte"_ Continuó el fantasma. _"Pero no a esta_ _Yona_ _triste, sino a la orgullosa_ _Hiryuu Yona_ _"._

La patinadora logró esbozar una sonrisa, pronto los malos recuerdos se esfumaron, bastó con sólo ver los ojos azules de su fantasma acompañante.

 _"Eres la chica más talentosa que recuerdo haber conocido"._

— No recuerdas nada —Se burló.

 _"Cierto, pero aunque lo recordara lo seguiría diciendo… lo que te pasó no tiene que ver con tus errores de los cuales has aprendido, tampoco te hace mala hija…"._

— ¿aunque casi no le hable a mi padre? —Interrumpió. —Él… él quiso que volviera a casa cuando tenía 13, pero no quise, lo dejé solo… aun así me envía cartas, felicitándome… de corazón, deseándome suerte y cosas así, pero… no soy capaz de responderle de la misma forma y sólo le envío algo de dinero…

 _"No estoy seguro de cual sea tu pasado y no sé qué problemas tengas con tu padre, pero estoy seguro que él sabe que lo quieres a pesar de todo, si dices que te envía cartas es porque tiene esa seguridad, nunca lo dudes"._

—No, no lo haré…gracias. —Expresó Yona con una sonrisa. —Quisiera...poder tomar tu mano para agradecerte… por todo… lo que has hecho… es decir…me ayudas, te lanzaste sobre ese reportero, me consuelas… yo…

Hak reprimió su emoción al sentirse útil para ella. Sonrió. Extendió su mano a la altura de su pecho, invitando con la mirada a Yona a hacerlo también, sin cuestionarlo, esta lo imitó y juntaron sus manos, deteniéndose en el punto exacto donde lo físico atravesaba lo espiritual. Ese contacto hizo que el fantasma sintiera aquel cosquilleo en su pecho, aún más fuerte que aquella vez en la pista. Su ser ya no podía negarlo, estaba empezando a tener sentimientos por su amiga, compañera de espacio, y el sentirlo y saberlo lo ponía nostálgico, pues sabía que nunca podría ser correspondido.

 _"Y… ¿me quieres contar?… más de tu pasado"._ Preguntó separando su mano de la de ella para rascarse el cabello, la barbilla y la pierna.

—Tal vez después. —Suspiró Yona volviendo su mirada hacia el techo.

Hak puso una mueca de reproche, parecía que Yona había vuelto a ser la de siempre.

—Está bien, lo haré. —Se burló la patinadora, pues el fantasma había caído en su juego, sin embargo su teléfono empezó a sonar ruidosamente en la habitación.

 _"¿Quién será a esta hora?"_

En el teléfono, el número no estaba registrado, aun así Yona lo contestó, si era un reportero sólo colgaría, grande fue su sorpresa pues no se trataba de ningún reportero sino de…

— ¡Yun-Ho! ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

 ** _—¡Ay, por favor!…_** ** _Joo-Doh_** ** _me lo pasó… olvídate de eso, quiero decirte algo importante._**

Fantasma y patinadora prestaron atención a lo que la favorita de Kouka tuviera que decirle.

 ** _—Me enteré gracias a_** ** _Guen-Tae_** ** _de lo que te hicieron esos reporteros, quiero decirte que yo no tuve nada que ver._**

—Nunca pensé eso. —Dijo de inmediato Yona.

 _— ¡Uy! Pues gracias, cuando me enteré me molesté mucho, esos desgraciados ya me tienen harta y más si hablan de mi sin que yo me entere, mamá dice que hay gato encerrado y sé que a causa de eso tienes problemas con el comité…_

—Así es. ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

 _—En vista de que yo soy tu suplente, si el comité decide quitarte el puesto… quiero decirte que pienso rechazarlo si se llega a dar el caso._

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Por qué?! —Yona gritó por la sorpresa, incluyendo Hak.

 ** _— ¡Casi me dejas sorda!_** —Gritó de la misma forma. — ** _A lo que voy es… no pienso aceptar ningún puesto si no me sido otorgado honestamente, es decir, si en verdad hay gato encerrado no quiero involucrarme y de ser necesario convocaré a una conferencia de prensa para decirles a esos cretinos lo que se merecen._**

— ¿En serio harías eso? —Preguntó con fascinación, Yun-Ho no respondió la pregunta, así que lo tomó como un sí. — mmmm… no sé qué decir.

 ** _—No es necesario que digas nada, es por mi honor,… mmm… y más vale que ganes una medalla. —_** Dicho eso Yun-Ho colgó sin despedirse.

 _"Esa_ _Yun-Ho_ _, creo que en el fondo te admira tanto como tú a ella"._

—Hak, cállate.

 _"¡Qué bien, volviste!"_

Yona gruñó y se sonrojó al mismo tiempo, ya era muy tarde para hacer berrinches por lo que se cambió de ropa en el baño y después se metió a la cama, no le fue difícil dormir, estaba muy agotada. Mientras tanto Hak se encargaba de vigilar su sueño, estaba feliz por verla como realmente era.

.

.

Los días pasaron, durante estos Guen-Tae se encargó de vigilar los pasos de Kum Ji, a quien encontró que era un activo miembro de casas de apuestas deportivas, tomó cuanta información pudo y después procedió a espiar a Ogi y Hazara, quienes parecía que de la noche a la mañana se habían enriquecido, pues los encontró comiendo en restaurantes exclusivos y muy costosos. Demasiados para dos simplones reporteros.

Mientras tanto Kija se encargó de vigilar de cerca Tsubaru, la encontró comprando ropa costosa de marca, algo demasiado irreal para una reportera de cuarta. Mientras que a Hiyou, el que era más discreto, logró tomar evidencia de cuando se comunicaba constantemente con el vicepresidente así como con las otras lacras de reporteros. Había interferido su teléfono, logrando escuchar como los cuatros se reuniría en un lugar muy costoso, después de haber recibido un "bono" de su benefactor.

Junto con Guen-Tae, fueron a aquel lugar donde sus sospechas fueron confirmadas, al grupo de reporteros les habían pagado para ensuciar la imagen de la patinadora.

Con esa nueva información ahora seguiría algo que realmente les divertiría.

Era el momento de exponerlos.

.

.

Habían pasado más días desde el incidente, evitaban mirar las noticias porque aún seguían divulgando información errónea, mientras que en lo familiar, Shin-Ah había logrado calmar a los tutores, asegurando que se estaba trabajando en el asunto.

Yona se preparaba para otro aburrido día de encierro, no podía ni ejercitarse adecuadamente por no poder ni salir a su jardín, por lo que sólo le quedaba por estudiar lo que Shin-Ah le pusiera.

 _"Que aburrido, hace mucho que no salimos a la calle"._ Se quejó Hak como un niño pequeño.

—Lo sé, pero ya sabes… Joo-Doh dijo que…

— ¡Yona, Yona!

Ambos escucharon como Yoon gritaba con desesperación, pensando que estaba en problemas fue en su ayuda, encontrándola en la sala viendo el gran televisor. Shin-Ah y Slaytor también estaban ahí y ambos parecían desconcertados con el reportaje en vivo.

La chica prestó atención a la pantalla, en esta aparecía el vicepresidente Kum Ji siendo interrogado por una multitud, todos preguntando lo mismo.

 **¿Por qué había pagado a los periódicos para ensuciar la imagen de Hiryuu Yona?**

—Ese desgraciado…—Acusó Slaytor. —Fue él que inicio todo…

Yona aún estaba incrédula, los malos momentos que le hicieron pasar había sido por causa de ese hombre, se alegró de verlo ahora rodeado de los medios, esperaba que le quitaran su cargo y un peor castigo si era posible.

 _"Qué bueno, ese viejo se merece un buen castigo"._

Yona concordó completamente con Hak.

En ese momento el teléfono de Shin-Ah sonó interrumpiendo el entretenimiento en vivo, le bajó al volumen pues se trababa de Han Joo-Doh el cual deseaba hablar con Yona, y a quien puso en altavoz.

 ** _—Parece que siempre encuentras quién te salve dragona. —Se_** ** _río_** ** _el hombre._**

— ¿Qué quiere decir?

 ** _—A que tienes que darle las gracias a esos dos freelance… eh…_** ** _Guen-Tao_** ** _y el chico_** _ **albino**_ ** _._**

— ¡Kija! —Reconoció sonrojada Slaytor. — ¿Qué hicieron?

 ** _—Ellos fueron los que descubrieron los tratados de_** ** _Kum Ji_** ** _con los reporteros que te molestaban, así que todo quedó aclarado, felicidades_** ** _Majestad_** ** _, sigues con tu puesto. Es todo lo que tenía que decir. Adiós._**

— ¡Espera! —Detuvo Yona, Joo-Doh alcanzó a escucharla y no colgó. — ¿Por qué me escogió a mí?

— **_¡¿Eres tonta o qué?!_** —Preguntó confundiendo a todos, como no recibió respuesta alguna prosiguió. — ** _Es por algo que se dice ¡TALENTO!_**

 _"¡Oh! Esto es increíble, un verdadero halago"_. Expresó Hak sorprendido, pues Yona aún estaba perpleja.

 ** _—Si quisiera quedar entre los 10 primeros lugares de las olimpiadas hubiera escogido a_** ** _Yun-Ho_** ** _, pero si quiero la medalla, tú eres la indicada._**

—¡¿"MEDALLA"?! —gritaron ahora todos.

Joo-Doh sólo se río al escuchar las reacciones, despidiéndose rápidamente colgó el teléfono mientras que la familia aún no se creía que todo eso estuviera pasando.

—Ni hablar, ya lo escuchaste. —Habló Slaytor. — ¡Vamos a entrenar!

Yona, Hak, Shin-Ah y Yoon gritaron un gran y animado "sí".

Habían superado un obstáculo, ahora seguían otros diferentes, las olimpiadas serían en tres meses y muchas cosas podían pasar durante aquel tiempo.

 **Continuara...**

 **OooooO**

 **Tarde un poco, pero aqui lo tienen, espero les guste :***

 **Alevip: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero leerte pronto ;)**

 **Un abrazo de Oso y Un Beso Empalagoso! Hasta la Proxima**


	10. Cap 9 - Amor en el Ambiente

**Capítulo 9**

 **.**

 **Amor en el ambiente**.

.

—Octubre, noviembre, diciembre…

Todas estaban atentas viendo el calendario de pared que estaba en la cocina, Slaytor hojeaba los últimos meses y escribía con un plumón color rojo en los pequeños espacio que dejaban para notas. Estaban iniciando el mes de octubre y se estaban organizando para comenzar el estricto entrenamiento antes de las olimpiadas.

—Serán tres semanas de práctica para el programa corto, lo terminaremos los primeros días de noviembre, descansarás una semana y después seguiremos con el entrenamiento del programa largo, luego una semana para ensayar ambos programas y por último una semana de descanso.

Slaytor escribió en todos los pequeños espacios, que marcaban como "Entrenar", "Descanso", "Entrenar", "Entrenar ambos", "Descanso" y marcó como importante las siguientes fechas:

21 de diciembre: "Viaje a Xing"

22 de diciembre: "Inauguración de los juegos."

23 de diciembre: "Programa corto".

24 de diciembre: "Noche Buena".

25 de diciembre: "Navidad".

26 de diciembre: "Programa largo".

El resto de los días eran dedicados a otros juegos de invierno, la clausura de los juegos se haría 5 de Enero, hasta ese entonces estarían en Xing.

—Que ocurrentes los organizadores de los juegos, hacerlo en plenas festividades navideñas. —Comentó Yona cruzada de brazos, viendo atentamente el montón de notas que había dejado su entrenadora en cada cuadrito del calendario.

—Eso les conviene a Xing, ya ves que presumen de su hermoso panorama navideño.

—Yo digo que es algo inteligente. —Dijo Yoon dando un suspiro largo, viendo soñadoramente donde decía "Navidad". — ¿Se imaginan? El pais podra tomar provecho del aunmento del turismo y sobrepasar la taza economica.

La chica continuo con su lectura como si nada, mientras que Slaytor, Yona y el invisible Hak la veían con sorpresa.

—Si Shin-Ah te escucha se pone a llorar. —Comento Slaytor con una sonrisa antes de volver su atención al calendario, realmente todos estaban orgullosos de o inteligente que era esa niña.

— Ni lo digas, es una molestia. —Se quejó Yoon inflando los cachetes, se alejó resoplando sintiéndose poco comprendida.

" _Adolescencia"_. Suspiró Hak refiriendose a sus cambios de humor.

—Más bien pubertad. —corrigió Yona.

— ¿Pubertad? —Preguntó Slaytor sin entender a Yona, en cuanto notó que la pelirroja reía nerviosa sospechó que de nuevo estaba jugando con su amigo imaginario. Se burlaría de ella, sin embargo, su celular sonó con un leve timbre.

Atendió el mensaje, en cuanto leyó el nombre de quién lo enviaba se sonrojó sintiéndose tonta por estar apenada.

— ¿Qué pasa Tetora?

—Nada… nada… ¿Por qué crees que pasa algo?

— ¿Quién te envió un mensaje? —Preguntó Yona con curiosidad.

—Nada, digo na-nadie. —Empezó a sudar en frio.

Apagó el celular sin darse cuenta, (porque no lo veía) que Hak había curioseado en el aparato, leyendo el nombre del periodista en el mensaje.

"¡Es de Kija!"

— ¡¿Kija?! —Gritó Yona sorprendida, mientras que Slaytor abrió la boca de la sorpresa al pensar que ya la habían descubierto. — ¿Qué te escribió?... ¿desde cuándo se hablan? Cuenta… cuenta.

— ¡Hiryuu Yona! ¡A entrenar! —Ordenó Slaytor con tono autoritario ocultando el celular contra su pecho, le señaló la salida de la casa para que se adelantara a la pista de hielo, mientras ella atendía algunos "asuntos".

La patinadora resopló haciendo un berrinche, pero vio que Hak se reía, tal parece que había leído el mensaje, le preguntaría a él que tanto le había escribido el periodista, y el fantasma siguiéndole la corriente la motivó a que saliera de una vez para poderle contar con lujo y detalle el pequeño pero significativo mensaje.

Una vez sola en la cocina, Tetora tomó un respiro, de nuevo prendió el celular para leer de nuevo el pequeño mensaje que le había enviado Kija.

" **Espero que tengas buen día :P"**

—Que tonto. —respiró cansada y recordó como había empezado todo.

.

.

 _La desesperación por no encontrar a_ _Yona_ _la estaba matando, ya había indagado por todas las oficinas del primer piso sin encontrar nada ni nadie que le dijera donde estaba su amiga. Tomó el ascensor y apretó con fiereza el botón que señala el número "4", sólo esperaba que_ _Guen-Tae y Kija_ _la hubieran encontrado en alguno de los pisos inferiores._

 _En el cuarto piso, recorrió con la misma desesperación los pasillos, abriendo de golpe cada puerta que se encontrara en su camino. Se sintió impotente cuando abrió la última puerta del pasillo y esta estaba vacía._

— _¡Srta._ _S_ _l_ _a_ _y! —Escuchó la voz de Tannlos en el área de ascensores._

— _¡_ _Kija_ _! —Gritó._

 _Corrió en dirección a su voz, encontrándose al chico a medio camino que también la había escuchado._

— _Guen-Tae_ _me envió un mensaje,_ _Yona_ _está en el séptimo piso._

— _¡Démonos prisa! —Lo tomó del brazo y lo estiró con ella hacia el ascensor. — ¡¿Por qué no me avisaron?! —Gruñó desesperada al sentir que el ascensor no llegaba rápido._

— _Bueno… es que…_

— _¡Arrggg! Lo siento… tú no tienes la culpa… ni siquiera nos pusimos de acuerdo para comunicarnos. —Se golpeó la frente sintiéndose pésima por haberlo culpado._

 _El ascensor llegó y rápidamente lo abordaron,_ _Kija_ _apretó el botón con el número 7 y lentamente, a los ojos de Stormfly, se cerraron las puertas._

— _Tienes razón. —Dijo_ _Kija_ _de la nada, desviando su mirada hacia el techo del ascensor pues Stormfly lo vio con una gran incógnita en su cabeza. —No dijimos cómo comunicarnos. —Explicó sin atreverse a verla. — ¿Me puedes… pasar… tu… número? —Pidió tímidamente, era obvio que su petición tenía una doble intención._

— _Mi…_

 _Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el séptimo piso, Stormfly postergó la plática, aun así se sintió incomoda sin saber qué hacer realmente, luego de reflexionar y ver cómo le había ayudado fue lo que la motivó para animarse a dárselo. Al principio pensó que sólo lo tendría ahí guardado para cualquier cosa, pero se había equivocado. Justo en ese mismo día había recibido un mensaje._

" _ **Ya guardé tu numero en mis contactos, gracias**_ _ **Tetora**_ _ **, guarda el mío también".**_

— " _ **Si hombre ya lo hice"**_

 **.**

 **.**

Después de eso, durante los días de encierro estuvo recibiendo uno diario, todos diciendo el mismo mensaje **"que tengas buen día :P",** Todos terminando con el emoticón ese que de cierta manera le molestaba pero a la vez se le hacía tan tierno.

Guardó su celular, generalmente después de contestarle "tú también", una respuesta muy seca, pero muy de ella. Ahora sólo debía esperar otro día para recibir un nuevo mensaje.

O eso creyó.

El celular de nuevo empezó a sonar, un nuevo mensaje.

" **¿Qué harás mañana por la noche?"**

Se alteró al leer la pregunta, eso sólo significaba una cosa: la invitaría a salir. No quería responderle; se le hacía un chico muy lindo, menor que ella; no quería darle a pensar cosas que no eran, o más bien ella no quería nada con nadie, ya había tenido suficiente con su anterior relación como para decepcionarse de por vida. No quería sufrir como en aquel entonces, no quería ese dolor, se tocó el vientre recordando cuál había sido el resultado y el final de esa relación.

El celular vibró de nuevo, otro mensaje.

" _ **¿quieres salir conmigo? Conozco un buen lugar donde hacen buenos platillos de pollo y pescado".**_

Sonrió, ese chico necesitaba una chica de su edad, no una acabada como ella, pensó que tal vez debería dejárselo claro. Ya no quería ilusionarlo, ni ella quería hacerse ideas tontas en su cabeza. Pero no lo haría por mensajes, tenía que hacerlo frente a frente.

— **Sí, está bien. ¿Dónde te veo?**

Rápidamente un mensaje llegó, decía la hora y la dirección de un restaurante que ya había visto en el centro de la ciudad y al cual nunca había entrado, y con un solo **"Ok"** terminó el juego de los mensajes.

.

.

— Guen-Tae… ¡aceptó! —Brincó Kija emocionado desde escondite.

—Felicidades niños, ¿para cuándo?

—Mañana, 7 de la noche… y tengo que… ¡dioses! ¿Qué me debo de poner?, ¿debería cortarme el cabello?... o tal vez….o tal vez…

Guen-Tae al ver la desesperación de su aprendiz, decidió dejarle el día libre; él espiaría a Yona por su propia cuenta, mientras Kija se tranquilizaba y se decidía que hacer con la maraña que tenía por cabello. El chico no dudó ni un segundo en aceptar el ofrecimiento y abandonó el escondite antes de que lo descubrieran.

Mientras tanto Guen-Tae se cambió de lugar al ver que varios periodistas se acercaron al barandal de la casa Seiryuu, Yona saldría por primera vez después de los escándalos con Yang Kum Ji. Vio que empezó a ser acechada por ellos, todos queriendo preguntar al mismo tiempo, Yoon y Shin-Ah tuvieron que intervenir para quitárselos de encima, mientras esta corría en dirección contraria a donde estaba él, viendo esto se fue detrás de las cuadras para interceptarla en otro punto.

.

.

" _Que molestos, pensé que ya había acabado este problema"._

—No, esos nunca se rinden… por lo menos ya no son ese cuarteto de ineptos.

Yona corría tratando de evadir a los reporteros que fue dejando cada vez más atrás, pero se estaba desviando mucho de su camino principal, tendría que ver la forma de regresar; entonces se vio entre la espada y la pared pues llegó al final de la calle que daba a una avenida transitada, se regresó por el mismo lugar metiéndose en un callejón, Hak le servía de guía y le decía si estaba libre de reporteros.

" _Hay uno que se acerca"_ Advirtió el fantasma desde lo alto.

—Que fastidio. —Yona empezó a caminar en reversa sintiéndose acorralada, cuando de repente sintió que alguien la tomó de la mano, arrastrándola a un callejón muy estrecho y oscuro. Gritó alterada, y llena de adrenalina aplicó su técnica de patada contra su agresor, dándole justo en el estómago.

"Yona _, ¿Estás bien?"_ Hak acudió a ella en cuanto la vio siendo sostenida por un hombre, el sentimiento de no poder ayudarla de nuevo lo invadió, sin embargo cualquier mal pensamiento se desvaneció al ver que de quién se trataba.

— ¡Guen-Tae! —La patinadora se sintió mal al ver que su atacante no era más que Guen-Tae, quien ahora se revolcaba del dolor en el piso por la patada que le había dado. —Cuanto lo siento… no fue mi intención… bueno en realidad… ¡¿qué rayos te pasa?! ¡No me asustes así!

—Sí, mi culpa. —Admitió Guen-Tae aun con dolor y se levantó encorvado aun sintiendo el golpe en su estómago. —Una patada digna de una deportista olímpica.

Yona se avergonzó por el cumplido, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Hak pues dio un respingo, y luego miró acusadoramente a Guen-Tae, pensando que quién se creía aquel reportero; él y sólo él podía adular a su amiga. Mientras tanto, Guen-Tae trató de explicar sus intenciones de haberla interceptado de esa manera, sin embargo, escucharon unos pasos apresurados y voces en su dirección, Hak se asomó y advirtió a Yona que los reporteros estaban cerca, la pelirroja desesperada miró por todos lados sin saber por dónde esconderse.

—Ven por aquí.

Guen-Tae la tomó de la mano y la arrastró con ella por el estrecho callejón, doblando otra calle que los llevó de nuevo a la manzana donde vivía, luego la condujo hacia donde le indicó que había dejado su auto estacionado, y como un caballero se ofreció a llevarla a la pista de patinaje.

—Gracias, Guen-Tae, me salvaste. —Dijo Yona con la confianza de llamarlo por su nombre.

—Lo que sea para que esos malditos no te molesten.

El nuevo comentario de su parte hizo sonrojar a Yona, mientras que Hak sentía hervir desde la parte trasera del auto, estuvo atento a los movimientos de su amiga, quien se encorvó avergonzada, y lo que más le molestó es que ella parecía analizar la mano que Guen-Tae le había tomado.

Por parte de Yona, se sentía muy abochornada de estar con un hombre mucho mayor que ella en un auto, se miró la mano recordando la mano de Guen-Tae sobre la de ella y como la había ayudado gentilmente con el problema de los reporteros.

" _¿Por qué te miras tanto la mano?"_ Preguntó Hak molesto, con cierto tono de exigencia en su voz.

—Arggg… ¡¿a ti qué?! —Respondió enrojecida.

— ¿Disculpa? —Guen-Tae era ajeno a lo que pasaba con su patinadora predilecta.

—No, nada, jajaja. —río fingidamente mientras fulminaba discretamente a Hak con la mirada, este la veía de igual manera.

—Me alegro que estemos ahora los dos solos.

El comentario de Guen-Tae terminó con la batalla de miradas entre la patinadora y el fantasma.

— ¿A-a qué te re-fieres?

—Bueno, es que a veces es difícil poder hablar contigo, con todo ese entrenamiento y tú sabes… los reporteros y los problemas en que te han metido.

—Sí, ha sido difícil. —Expresó con nerviosismo.

—Pero bueno, no te quiero mortificar ahora… ¡mira! Llegamos a tu destino, preciosa.

Hak rechinó los dientes al escuchar cómo le había dicho, ella era "Su Princesa" y sólo él podía apodarla y halagarla.

Sin notar los berrinches de Hak y tratando de hacer caso omiso a la adulación de Guen-Tae, Yona bajó rápidamente del auto tratando de sacarse aquellas ideas extrañas en su cabeza.

—Muchas gracias, Guen-Tae.

—Me debes dos, preciosa. —Le guiñó el ojo, haciéndola sonrojar de sobremanera.

Al fantasma lo invadieron las ganas de masacrar al reportero, ya no le cayó tan bien como antes, le molestó que se estuviera metiendo en cosas que sólo les concernían a Yona y a él, pues sus problemas eran también sus problemas.

Siguió observando a Yona, ahora esta parecía estar ida, la comparó con Slaytor cuando se imaginaba con el mentado Kija, no le gustó para nada verla así. Pero no podía hacer ni exigir nada en su posición, después de todo ya no tenía oportunidades; no le quedó de otra y fue arrastrado por Yona al interior de la pista, ambos ignorando que otro reportero se encontraba pendiente de sus movimientos.

.

.

El día pasó normal, Yona entrenó arduamente los saltos mientras que Slaytor pensaba en nuevas rutinas, al terminar la mandó a comer y a descansar para después pasarse a la habitual clase ballet. Al entrenamiento también le agregaría otros tipos de disciplina tales como la gimnasia para fortalecer más los músculos de la patinadora.

" _Pareces en otro mundo"_. Hak se había dignado hablar después del tedioso entrenamiento en donde Yona se la había pasado suspirando y embobada. Ahora caminaban por las calles en dirección a la casa Seiryuu.

—Déjame en paz.

" _Ese_ _Guen-Tae_ _, ¿no crees que se está metiendo en todo?"_

—No, no lo creo.

" _Mmmm, a mí no me engaña, es obvio que quiere algo más de ti"._

Yona se sobresaltó al escuchar la insinuación de Hak, miró su mano estúpidamente recordando al caballeroso de Guen-Tae así como su sonrisa.

— ¿Y si así fuera a ti qué? —Respondió molesta.

" _Sl_ _a_ _y_ _tor_ _no te deja tener novios, recuerda, además que_ _Guen-Tae_ _está algo viejo para ti"._

—Tetora no me prohíbe nada, y qué más da la edad de Guen-Tae, entre más maduros creo que es mejor.

" _Si te gustan los ancianos"._ Comentó con sarcasmo. _"sólo hazme un favor y no lo beses"._

— ¿Quién está hablando de besos? —Replicó molesta. —Además tú no eres nadie para decirme a quién besar…

" _¡Ah, es cierto!… yo no soy más que un fantasma molesto que se metió en tu vida"._

—Estás raro, pero de una vez te digo, yo veré, saldré y besaré a quién se me pegue la gana.

" _Pues espero estar muy lejos, no quiero asquearme"._

— ¡Ay, ya cállate!

Ambos guardaron silencio, Yona con el ceño fruncido y sin entender la actitud del fantasma siguió su camino a su hogar, esa plática la había incomodado demasiado y pensó que si Hak no se hubiera puesto en ese plan le hubiera respondido lo que siempre decía. _"_ _Ella no besaría y enamoraría de nadie, ¡nunca jamas!_ _"_

.

.

El día había pasado rápidamente, Slaytor por ese día se había ido a la casa que tenía ella en otro lugar, estaba en su habitación tratando de buscar un atuendo para su cita, pensó en ponerse un vestido corto, pero no se le hizo apropiado para alguien que cortara por la paz a un muchacho, al final se decidió por una falda por la mitad de la rodilla estrecha, unas botas y una saco color café.

A nadie le dijo absolutamente nada de su cita, sería cosa de un día y luego enterraría a Kija en los más profundo de donde fuera posible.

.

.

Yona se encontraba demasiado molesta, pensó que había avanzado mucho con Hak y ahora estaban como al principio, ni él decía nada ni ella tampoco, uno se tenía que disculpar, aunque no creyó que ella fuera la que debía hacerlo, no había hecho nada malo. Ni siquiera sabía por qué el cambio de actitud de su compañero fantasma.

—Hak…—El fantasma le daba la espalda, estaba con los brazos cruzados e ignoró su llamado. Eso la hizo enojar aún más. —No me voy a disculpar por algo que ni sé qué es… así que minimiza tu berrinche sin sentido.

" _Yo sólo me preocupo por ti"._ Se excusó Hak sin verla. _"Creo que es momento de entrenar y sólo eso"._

—Sí, hombre… lo haré. —Resopló con fastidio y se echó en la cama dándole la espalda también.

El fantasma giró un poco su cabeza para alcanzar a verla; en aquella posición o en cualquiera no podía negarlo: Le gustaba. Le gustaba todo de ella, su atractivo físico, su mal carácter, su determinación, pero sobre todo la gentiliza que no cualquiera podía ver de ella.

Mentalmente deseó jamás haberla conocido en aquel estado, no se le hacía justo que los dioses le jugaran de esa manera, poniéndolo con una persona que jamás le correspondería.

.

.

Al día siguiente, se tuvieron que cancelar los entrenamientos, en parte porque Slaytor dijo que no podría ir ya que estaba arreglando otros asuntos y además porque el día sorprendió a la pequeña familia con un nuevo escándalo.

" _ **El amor de**_ _ **Hiryuu Yona**_ _ **".**_

Estaba en los encabezados de los periódicos de Kouka.

— ¡Yona! ¿Qué significa esto? —Preguntó Shin-Ah como un padre que regaña a su hija.

La chica recién se levantaba cuando empezó a ser regañada, tomó el periódico con fiereza y vio las fotografías de Guen-Tae y ella en el auto de él, alguien los había espiado y ahora habían hecho un nuevo rumor nombrado de la manera más cursi. "El amor de Hiryuu Yona".

—Joo-Doh está molesto. —Informó Shin-Ah. —Me dijo: "Recién salen de un escándalo y ¿ahora esto?" —imitó haciendo ademanes exagerados.

—Shin-Ah, esto es mentira yo no…

—Y también están en la televisión. —Llegó Yoon con ellos con el control del televisor.

Tanto patinadora como representante corrieron hacia la sala, en la televisión daban la exclusiva que mentía acerca de un romance entre Guen-Tae y ella; las comentaristas daban su opinión acerca de las diferencia de edades e incluso empezaron a especular de un amor prohibido.

—¡Arrggg, malditos medios!

" _¿Ves? Te lo dije… que no era bueno que se metiera en todos nuestros asuntos"._

— ¡Cállate! ¡Esto es mentira!

—Pues habrá que desmentirlos, Joo-Doh me recordó que no quiere escándalos como los de Slaytor en el pasado. —Dijo Shin-Ah con seriedad.

Pronto Yona cesó de gruñir al escucharlo, pensó en Slaytor, su pobre amiga, ahora entendía porque ella misma le advertía sobre las relaciones, mientras que a Hak le causó curiosidad aquel comentario.

—Están esos reporteros allá afuera otra vez—Informó Yoon viendo desde la ventana.

Los chicos se acercaron a la ventana, efectivamente era cierto, ahora había más reporteros invadiendo su propiedad que si no fuera por el portón que los protegía se estuvieran metiendo en su casa.

—De nuevo hay que encerrarnos hasta que se vayan. —Pidió Shin-Ah sin cambiar su semblante, ahora se tomaba más serio el papel de representante y tutor sustituto.

Yona asintió como niña regañada y sin nada más que hacer se retiró a su habitación. Se echó en la cama queriendo olvidarse de todo.

" _¿_ _Yona_ _?"_

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó con fastidio.

" _¿Qué pasó exactamente con Sl_ _a_ _y_ _tor_ _?"_

La chica dio un gran suspiro, no se le hacía correcto contar cosas que no le correspondía, pero Hak era ya una persona de confianza para ella; se sentó en la cama para contarle la historia de su amiga.

.

.

 **7:00 pm**

Había llegado al restaurante a la hora acordada, aun no pasaba un minuto después de las 7 y Slaytor ya se había impacientado.

— ¡Hola! Llegaste.

El gritó de Kija la alertó, fijó su mirada hacia el chico que corría animado hacia donde estaba ella, lo notó extraño. ¿Se había cortado el cabello?

—Eh… tu… tu cabello. —Balbuceó.

—Sí. —se rascó el cabello avergonzado. —Creo que estaba muy largo.

No se lo había dejado ni muy corto, pero definitivamente ya no le cubría gran parte del rostro, su cara se veía más despejada y de esa manera se podía apreciar mejor el color de sus ojos azules.

— ¿Entramos?

kija señaló la entrada, y se adelantó para abrirle la puerta a su cita, como todo buen caballero, Slaytor apenada sólo agradeció tímidamente, se empezaba a sentir como una adolescente.

El reportero había hecho una reservación y pronto fueron llevados a su mesa para evitar filas. El mesero llegó ofreciendo bebidas para iniciar, Kija pidió una bebida con algo de alcohol, mientras que Slaytor escogió lo mismo que él, luego leyeron la carta, el chico le dio la libertad para que ordenara lo que quisiera no importando el precio.

Sintiéndose aún más apenada, Tetora pidió un plato sencillo a base de pollo con verduras, mientras que Kija filete de pescado. Durante el tiempo antes de que llegaran los platillos y durante la comida, el peliblanco estuvo hablando de cosas banales tales como algunas de sus anécdotas durante la universidad. Slaytor se limitaba a escuchar o hacer breves comentarios, no quería conversar mucho por temor a dejarse llevar en la plática que la hiciera retractarse de sus planes iniciales.

Cuando la cena terminó, rechazó la idea de un postre y sólo ordenaron más bebidas.

— ¿Te gustó la comida? —Preguntó Kija inseguro, pensando que estaba aburriendo a la chica.

—Sí, estuvo deliciosa… muchas gracias.

—A ti, es decir…—Se sonrojó. —Nunca creía que aceptaras salir conmigo.

Slaytor vio cómo su cita reía nerviosamente, creyó que era el momento de dejarle en claro cuáles eran sus pensamientos, no sin antes cerciorarse de que realmente ese chico buscaba algo con ella.

—Kija…—Habló con seriedad captando la atención del reportero. — ¿Qué es lo que en realidad quieres conmigo?

El chico se ruborizó aún más, no esperaba que esa chica fuera tan directa, respiró, se lo diría, daba igual pues sus sentimientos no cambiarían.

—Creo que es obvio… tú me atraes. —Confesó con pena. Tanto él como ella bajaron la cabeza, uno avergonzado y la otra mordiéndose el labio con nervios. —Aunque sé que no nos conocemos mucho, me atraes, es decir, me gustas.

—Gra-gracias. —se sintió tonta, tembló, debía cortarlo de acuerdo a lo planeado. —Pero yo no… yo no quiero nada con nadie… lo siento.

Kija por dentro se abochornó más, trató de contenerse ante ese rechazo, la sensación de estupidez lo empezó a invadir. Slaytor notó su incomodidad, ya no quería estar ahí. Se puso de pie, sacó algo de dinero y pagó su parte de la cena.

— ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas? —El chico reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido para detenerla.

—Lo siento, no quiero hacerte daño… yo mejor me voy.

—No, no, no, no.

La detuvo del brazo y le pidió sentarse nuevamente, los demás comensales los miraron con curiosidad, Kija reflexionó que tal vez no era el lugar más conveniente para hablar. Sin soltar a Slaytor que no decía ni una palabra, pagó todo dejando dinero de más, tomó el dinero de ella para regresárselo después, luego la encaminó a la salida.

Una vez afuera, Slaytor se zafó de su agarre no se atrevía a verlo.

—Por favor, ¿podemos hablar con más tranquilidad?

—No hay nada de qué hablar, entiende, búscate a una chica de tu edad, creo que estoy algo grandecita para ti.

— ¿Es lo que te incomoda?

Slaytor gruñó entre dientes, apretó sus puños, se quería ir pero su cuerpo permanecía inmóvil.

—No, pero… tampoco busco nada. —Se excusó. — ¿Por qué yo? Hay muchas afuera.

—Pero tú eres la que me gusta, desde que te vi con Hiryuu luego observarte, lo dedicada y fuerte que eres, eres sorpréndete. Me encanta tu trayectoria tanto personal como profesional.

— ¡Ja! —Río con sarcasmo. — ¿y de seguro sabes porque ya no seguí patinando profesionalmente?

Kija no comprendió su comentario, sin embargo le causó intriga, era algo que se había cuestionado en el pasado y que ella lo mencionara probablemente tenía algo que ver con aquel afán de decir que no quería nada con nadie. Recordó lo que una vez Guen-Tae le dijo cuándo le contó que ella era la entrenadora de Yona, sobre otros motivos que rondaban en aquel suceso.

— ¿Por qué ya no patinaste de manera profesional? —Se atrevió a preguntar.

La chica se sobresaltó al escucharlo, le parecía increíble que como reportero no supiera, pensó que todo el mundo lo sabía o al menos la parte externa de la historia. Sus ojos se humedecieron al momento que recordó los malos momentos que pasó por causa de personas que tenían la misma profesión del chico, además de aquel que le rompió el corazón y destrozó su vida.

— ¿Qué tienes? —Kija se asustó al ver que empezó a estremecerse, pero la chica no reaccionó la tomó del brazo y la guío hacia un parque cercano donde se sentaron en una de las bancas.

—Te lo contaré. —Dijo Slaytor más tranquila. Su fortaleza se había derrumbado como el pasado, pero al menos no se sintió juzgada como aquella vez. —Sólo espero que así comprendas por qué no quiero nada con nadie.

Kija sólo asintió aunque no estuvo de acuerdo con lo último.

—El que abandonara el patinaje fue en parte porque…—Respiró y miró al cielo evocando los recuerdos. —Tenía 22 años y conocí a un muchacho, pensé que era bueno y todo eso. —Rio sarcásticamente. —Me motivaba a seguir patinando, y yo caí como tonta, después le molestó que nunca tuviera tiempo para él que terminé por dejar mi profesión y luego… y luego…—Su voz se empezó a quebrar de nuevo.

— ¿Qué te hizo? —preguntó el chico sintiendo ira por dentro.

—Me enteré que estaba casado. —confesó apenada. —Y lejos de enfrentarme se fue… se fue con su familia… dejándome avergonzada, y luego los medios… ellos hicieron pública la noticia, jamás sentí tanta vergüenza que… que...

— ¿Qué?

—Me enojé tanto, me sentí estúpida por abandonar mi profesión, que un día, un semana precisamente que él se fue, decidí retomar para tratar de limpiar mi imagen, ese día patiné y patiné, salté y salté y me caí una y otra vez… lo único que quería era sacar toda aquella frustración, luego intenté hacer un Axel y caí boca abajó dándome un fuerte golpe, no pude levantarme, sentí gran dolor…

— ¿Te rompiste un hueso?

Slaytor negó con la cabeza. —Fue más que eso, no pude levantarme, empecé a sangrar…sintiendo un gran dolor en mi vientre…

Kija quedó anonado, sólo con aquel dato se dio cuenta a donde iba todo eso, sin embargo dejó que Slaytor siguiera narrándole, no quería suponer de más.

—Un encargado de la pista me vio,… llamó a una ambulancia que me llevó al hospital, ahí es donde me dijeron… estaba embarazada, no lo sabía, y por mis tonterías lo aborté.

— ¿Embarazada?—Kija tardó en procesar la información. —pero… pero… ¡no te culpes!, estabas estresada…es decir, no fue tu culpa, el maldito ese te llevó a todo a eso… ¿Dónde quedó él? ¿Lo supo?

—No. Yo asumí mi responsabilidad. —Se limpió las lágrimas hipando levemente entre palabras. —Después de eso, tardé meses en asimilarlo, Yona fue una de las que me ayudó, ella fue de las pocas personas que me visitó al hospital y después de que salí, sin cuestionarme acerca de nada. A los medios tuve que mentirles acerca de aquel suceso… todos pensaron que me había lesionado.

—Oh… eso lo entiendo, entonces Yona y tú… ¿Ya se conocían?

—La conocí cuando tenía 20 años, ella apenas se estaba iniciando de nuevo en la disciplina después de algunos problemas por los que había pasado, me había cautivado su historia y le había dado la oportunidad de ver uno de mis entrenamientos. Luego supe que no tenía entrenadora y me ofrecí… ya conocía el lado malo del patinaje, no quería que ella pasara lo mismo que yo pasé….por eso… volviendo a lo anterior ¿comprendes por qué no quiero nada con nadie?

—Sí, lo comprendo. —respondió Kija sonriendo levemente. —sólo pienso que pasaste por momentos duros que de seguro aun tratas de superar y creo que ahora te admiro más.

Slaytor dio un grito ahogado, le era imposible creerlo, ¿por qué él parecía tan diferente a aquel hombre que la había engañado y que la había hecho sufrir y hacer una tontería?

—Tú me ayudaste indirectamente a que mis días fueran menos pesados y más amenos. —Confesó avergonzado.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —Preguntó confundida, limpiando los retazos de las lágrimas.

Ahora Kija fue el que dio un respiro largo miró al cielo tratando de sincerarse tal como ella lo había hecho.

—Pues verás, yo llegué aquí a la capital a petición de mi abuelo, pensó que debía seguir con mi vida después de…

— ¿De?

—Mi hermano mayor. —Suspiró. —Tuvo un accidente y él…—Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, mientras su cuerpo temblaba involuntariamente y sin esperarlo lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

Slaytor le sorprendió aquella reacción, se preocupó y actuó de acuerdo a lo que pensó era correcto y lo abrazó protectoramente. Además de Yona y de ella jamás había visto sufrir así a una persona.

—Tranquilo. —Pidió suplicante.

—Luego pensé…—siguió hablando entre sollozos. —que trabajar con Guen-Tae me haría tratar de regresar a mi vida habitual, pero en realidad lo que lo hizo fue haberte conocido…

Empezó a balbucear demasiadas cosas que apenas entendibles para la entrenadora, Slaytor no deshizo su abrazo y lo reconfortó, le pareció increíble la manera en que se estaban entendiendo, pensó que tal vez no eran tan alocado el corresponderle. Lo hizo levantar su cara, Kija avergonzado se limpió las lágrimas, lo que estaba evitando hacerlo lo había hecho. Mientras tanto la chica lo miró con un sonrisa acercó su rostro al de él y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

—Tranquilo… ¿quieres contarme bien?

Un nuevo suspiro de parte de él le dio entender que así lo haría, se acomodaron en la banca de tal modo que estuvieran cómodos para escuchar ahora acerca de la vida personal de Kija, de quien se enteró que su nombre completo era Hakuryuu Son Kija.

.

.

—Y eso fue lo que pasó, es por eso que Tetora siempre trata de cuidarme.

Yona había terminado de contar la historia de su amiga, Hak estaba impresionado, comprendió los comentarios de Slaytor y la hizo admirarla tanto como admiraba a Yona, definitivamente el mundo del patinaje también podía tener sus lados oscuros.

" _No tengo palabras…"_

—Eso supuse. —Comentó con sarcasmo.

Se echó de nuevo en la cama quería descansar y relajarse; eran más de las 9 de la noche y aun se escuchaba el ajetreo de los reporteros que estaban afuera de su casa y eso le impedía concentrarse. — ¡Ahh! Ya no lo soporto. Los correré ahora mismo.

" _No creo que sea prudente salir"._ Advirtió el fantasma, pero Yona poca importancia le tomó y salió de la habitación dando sonoros y molestos pisotones.

La patinadora salió de la casa con el ceño fruncido, queriendo gritarles unas cuantas verdades a aquellos reporteros que no hacían más que molestar.

— ¡LARGO! —demandó con exigencia. — ¡Déjenos en paz! ¡A sus casas!

Pero la multitud en vez de obedecer más enloqueció al ver que su objetivo había salido, empujaron el barandal de la casa que los separaba de ella, tanto fue el movimiento y la desesperación que uno de ellos se atrevió a abrir la reja que aún no estaba con candando, invadiendo junto con los demás reporteros la propiedad privada.

Hak y Yona miraron incrédulos que se hubieran atrevido a aquello, ahora tenían que correr a la casa, sin embargo de la nada una bomba de gas cayó en medio de aquel campo de "batalla". Esta explotó creando un gas abrumador que afectó la visibilidad tanto de los reporteros como de la deportista.

— ¡Por aquí, Yona!

Guen-Tae apareció aun lado de ella, ofreciéndole su mano para salir de ahí.

" _¿Qué? ¿_ _Guen-Tae_ _? ¿Él fue el que lanzó eso?"._ Se quejó Hak al ver al causante de aquel desastre. Miró a Yona dudosa de acompañarlo mientras se ahogaba también con el pestilente gas. _"¡Anda! ¡Llegó tu príncipe!"_

Tomándose aquel comentario de Hak como una burla, Yona tomó la mano de Guen-Tae para acompañarlo a donde la pondría a "salvo" además para hacer rabiar al fantasma, y lo logró, Hak se auto-regaño al ver lo que había provocado, ahora Guen-Tae se la llevaba a su auto, y condujeron hacia su departamento pues según este tenía algo importante que decirle.

Llegando ahí, Yona dudó en pasar aunque saber que compartía el departamento con Kija la tranquilizó.

—Ahora vuelvo, iré por unas cosas. —Comentó Guen-Tae dejándola en el recibidor, entrando él a lo que parecía ser su habitación.

Yona observó el departamento, algo desordenado a su parecer, había algunos libreros con algunos libros y retratos, así como una enorme ventana al frente donde tenía una base donde había fotografías. Como si fuera su casa, caminó hacia la ventana para ver las fotografías.

" _¿Qué pasó con las advertencias de S_ _laytor y Shin-Ah_ _? Dudo que a ellos les guste que estés a estas horas de la noche en el departamento de un hombre"._

El comentario de Hak la hizo desistir de sus intenciones, ya estaba harta de sus insinuaciones.

—Cállate. ¿Estás celoso? —preguntó con burla.

" _¡Ja! ¿Celoso yo? Sólo me preocupo por ti… eres una niñita que no sabe nada de adultos"._

—Sí como no… ¿qué puede pasar?

 _"_ _Guen-Tae_ _tiene una cara de pervertido, qué pasa si…"_

La imaginación de Hak lo llevó tanto a él y Yona en donde se veía una escena donde el depravado de Guen-Tae acorralaba a la frágil y delicada damisela para aprovecharse de ella.

— ¡Que pervertido eres! —acusó Yona sonrojada.

" _O puede ser más agresivo…"_

De nuevo Hak dejó volar su imaginación, donde Guen-Tae tomaba a la fuerza a la patinadora para llevarla a su cama y…

— ¡CALLÁTE! —el grito de Yona se escuchó por todo el departamento. — ¡Eres un pervertido! ¿De dónde sacas todo eso?

" _¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Un pervertido?!"._ Dijo ofendido. _"Soy un caballero que se preocupa por ti"._

—Eres un depravado. —Replicó Yona tan roja como un tómate.

— ¿Disculpa, dijiste algo? —Guen-Tae llegó a la estancia, trayendo consigo varios libros que puso sobre una mesita en la sala.

Lentamente se acercó a Yona, tenía una sonrisa que para Hak era la de un degenerado, Yona también pensó lo mismo y ahora que lo veía bien, Guen-Tae era mucho más alto que ella, casi tanto como Hak, no sabía si su fuerza iba a ser suficiente para detenerlo de cualquiera que fueran sus intenciones, y cada vez lo tenía más cerca.

—Quiero mostrarte algo.

" _¡Depravado!"_ Gritó Hak pensando lo peor _. "¡Huye_ _Yona_ _!"._

— ¡No, déjame!... —Yona caminó en reversa para evitar que se acercara a ella, Hak había tenido razón, pero no había por donde huir lo supo cuando su cuerpo chocó contra el librero de donde cayeron algunos libros, y otros retratos que lo adornaban. Uno de ellos un álbum fotográfico del cual se zafaron varias foto de cierta conocida.

— ¡¿Yun-Ho?!

Dejando el drama a un lado, Yona tomó el álbum con curiosidad, en él había varias fotos de Yun-Ho, no como patinadora sino como una persona común y corriente en un día normal.

— ¡Ahhh! —Guen-Tae tembló nervioso y le arrebató apenado el álbum y recogió a gran velocidad los otros libros y retratos. —Es que ella… ¡ella! —Gritó apresurado. —Ella…

— ¿Te gusta Yun-Ho? —Se burló Yona. — ¿No estás algo viejo? ¡Pervertido!

—Es que ella es tan linda tanto fuera y dentro de la pista. —Explicó Guen-Tae nervioso protegiendo sus preciadas fotos. —Además no soy tan viejo, 10 años no son nada, cuando ella tenga 25 tendré 35, será perfecto.

Yona resopló cansada y se sentó en el sofá, dándole oportunidad a Guen-Tae de tranquilizarse y acomodar el desorden, en especial las fotografías de Kija, pues eran de su preciada familia.

— ¿Ya ves Hak? Tú pensando cosas raras. —Regañó con simpatía.

" _Lo sé"_ Dijo e muchacho rascándose el cabello, la barbilla y la pierna. _"Supongo que me pasé de mal pensado con él"._

Cuando Guen-Tae se tranquilizó y más o menos ordenó las cosas, acudió con Yona para mostrarle algo en lo que llevaba trabajando.

—Esto era lo que quería mostrarte.

Le pasó una libreta, que parecía más bien un diario de su vida profesional, todas sus competiciones archivadas en aquellas hojas, tanto con comentarios y fotografías, terminando justo en la última competencia.

—Falta documentar obvio los juegos olímpicos… además….

— ¿Además? —Preguntó Yona con curiosidad, sintiéndose de cierta forma halagada con aquel trabajo.

—Quisiera pedirte una entrevista exclusiva después de tu participación en las olimpiadas. —Pidió con entusiasmo.

La patinadora rio ante su petición, ¿tanta atención sólo para eso?, pero se lo debía la había estado ayudando.

—Está bien, Lee Guen-Tae… tendrás una exclusiva con Hiryuu Yona, es una promesa.

— ¡Genial! —El reportero se emocionó al ver su propósito cumplido.

—Si es todo, creo que me iré a casa, ya es muy tarde. —Anunció Yona poniéndose de pie.

—Déjame llevarte, me siento responsable con lo que están diciendo los medios de nosotros.

—No te preocupes, mientras sepamos que no es cierto estaré bien. Y descuida volveré por mi cuenta, no quiero que Yun-Ho piense después otras cosas. —le guiñó el ojo con complicidad.,

Guen-Tae se sonrojó y empezó a balbucear incoherencias, sin embargo, Yona ya no le prestó atención y salió del departamento.

Una vez fuera del edificio, se desvió para hacia un mirador cercano que daba vista a un canal, necesitaba pensar en todo lo ocurrido.

—Qué día tan largo.

" _Sí, tal parece que todo lo malinterpretamos"._

—Habla por ti… estuviste muy molesto ahora.

" _Bueno eso es… por"._ Se apenó sin saber que decir.

—Yo sólo quería decirte que no me interesa nada de eso por el momento, sólo me importa enfocarme en las olimpiadas.

" _Comprendo,_ _Princesa_ _"_ Contestó apenado.

Ambos empezaron a admirar el oscuro panorama que los rodeaba, salvo por las pocas luces que mostraban varios barcos que aun transitaban en el agua.

" _Yona_ _…"._ Habló Hak sin verla. _"¿Nunca te has enamorado?"_

Con aquella pregunta Yona se encogió queriendo ocultar su vergüenza detrás de su flequillo.

— ¡Claro que no!

" _No te creo…"_

—Bueno, la verdad es que…—Gruñó. —No creo que cuente… pero…digamos que…

" _¿qué?"_

—Curioso fantasma molesto…—Insultó, luego dio un resoplido, ya había hablado y ahora debía terminar o no se lo quitaría de encima. —Digamos que tuve un amor platónico como a los siete u ocho años, no me acuerdo bien.

" _¿Amor platónico?"_

— ¡Sí!, ¿contento? Eso es todo.

Hak se burló al verla más sonrojada, quería saber detalles, se le hizo muy tierno eso del amor platónico, empezó a preguntar acerca de eso, pero Yona se negó a hablar de aquello, enfureciéndose y gruñendo de manera graciosa (para él).

" _Sólo dime ¿Cómo era?"_ Era el último intento por hacerla hablar, antes de entrar a casa, en todo el recorrido no había obtenido nada de información.

—Ya te dije… no me acuerdo. —Resopló Yona antes de entrar a la casa, los reporteros se habían ido así que no tuvo problemas para adentrarse a la casa.

" _No me creo eso"._

—Está bien. —resopló. —Mayor que yo… eh…ojos verdes, cabello rubio.

" _Lo estás inventando"_ se burló.

—Ay, no sé para qué te lo dije.

Yona entró a la casa arrepentida de haberle contado sobre aquel amor platónico, ya quería dormirse, estaba agotada y era el único momento en que Hak se callaba.

— ¡Hiryuu Yona!

La voz conjunta de Shin-Ah y Slaytor la asustaron, puesto que los dos la estaban esperando en la entrada de la casa, ambos con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Qué son estás horas de llegar? —Regañó Shin-Ah señalando el reloj que marca las 11:30 de la noche.

" _¡Uy creo que estás en problemas!"_

—Cállate. —Balbuceó, sin mover demasiado la boca.

— ¿No estuviste con…?—Preguntó Slaytor preocupada, insinuando claramente a Guen-Tae.

— ¡No! Es decir sí, pero ya todo quedó aclarado… no tengo nada con él si es lo que piensan.

— ¡Ya dejen de regañarla! —Intervino Yona llegando. — ¡Más bien ya díganle!

— ¿Decirme qué? —Preguntó intrigada, mucho más al ver que Slaytor y Shin-Ah se vieron entre sí.

— ¡Tienes visita! —Informó Yoon. — ¡Y es tan apuesto! —Dijo soñadoramente, rara vez odian verla así, puesto que esa niña no prestaba mucha atención a esas cosas.

" _¿visitas a estas horas?"_ Se desconcertó Hak.

Shin-Ah le indicó que los siguiera justo a la sala donde había un muchacho sentado en uno de los sofás, esperando cómodamente. Hak lo vio con curiosidad, un muchacho de complexión delgada, se veía como de su edad, tenía el cabello rubio y ojos verdes, este al ver que entró la familia se puso de pie como todo un caballero.

— ¡¿Soo-won?! —Exclamó Yona con sorpresa.

—Hola Yona, ¡mira cuanto has crecido! —Saludó el muchacho con una sonrisa que hizo que Yoon suspirara enamorada.

Para la patinadora fue gran sorpresa a verlo, una persona que pensó que ya no vería, mientras que Hak notó que Yona se había quedado boquiabierta y los miró tanto a ella como a él, analizándolo más a él, "mayor que ella", "cabello rubio", "ojos verdes".

Se asustó.

¿Acaso él era su amor platónico?


	11. Cap 10 - Caridad

**Capítulo 10: Caridad.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dientes perfectos, sonrisa radiante, brillantes ojos verde agua, cabellos lacio rubio, alto, porte seguro, vestimenta moderna, conocía a su Yona. Definitivamente la visita inesperada no le agradó a Hak.

" _¿Quién es ese tipo?"_ Reclamó con los brazos cruzados.

— ¡Soo-Won! —Exclamó Yona, no contestando realmente a la pregunta más bien la impresión hizo decir el nombre de aquel antiguo conocido. — ¡Cuánto tiempo!

El mencionado se acercó feliz a su amiga y le dio un caluroso y amistoso abrazo, apretando con sus fuertes brazos el cuerpo de Yona, acariciando con delicadeza su espalda; Hak quedó boquiabierto con tal muestra de afecto y más al ver la expresión incrédula de Yona, cuyas mejillas sólo se tornaron de un ligero rosa.

— ¿Ya se conocían? —Preguntó Yoon ensoñada.

—De hecho todos lo conocemos. —Contestó Shin-Ah. —Tú también, sólo que tenías 5 años en aquel entonces.

—Así es. —Siguió Soo-Won. —Eras tan sólo una pequeñita, Yona tenía 10 años y yo tenía 15 años.

—Parece como hubiera sido ayer cuando vi a ambos en aquella demostración. —Dijo Slaytor suspirando. —Yo tenía 20 años, de hecho Soo-Won fue el primero que se había ofrecido a entrenar a Yona, aunque no estoy segura si lo dijiste jugando o era verdad.

— ¿Cómo estuvo eso? —Preguntó Yoon interesada, algo que también se había preguntado Hak.

—Pues verás. —Inició Soo-Won el relato. —Yo en aquel entonces también era patinador artístico sobre hielo.

" _¡Ja, que gay!"_ Se burló el fantasma, Yona al escucharlo se sonrojó y le dio una mirada con reproche, tratando de evitar regañarlo en frente de su conocido.

— ¡Ahora recuerdo! —gritó Yoon emocionada. —Eres ¡Leird Soo-Woon! ganaste la medalla de plata en las olimpiadas del 2010 a los 16 años, mi hermanita te adoró.

El comentario de Yoon hizo sonrojar a Yona, esta se golpeó la frente queriendo que la tierra se la tragase en ese mismo momento.

—Es bueno saberlo. —Bromeó Soo-Won. —Pero bueno, yo conocí a Yona durante un entrenamiento que llevaba en la misma pista que ella; se me hizo de lo más tierno que la pequeña Yona diera todo de sí misma sin tener a un entrenador, entonces un día ayudándola con uno de los saltos le dije:

—"Pequeña, algún día yo te entrenaré". —Imitó Yona con una sonrisa.

—Y agregué que podríamos ser una buena pareja. —Agregó Soo-Won ruborizando a la pelirroja. — ¡Claro! En el hielo… no pienses mal, aunque debo decir que los años te favorecieron mucho y ya no eres una niña sino una hermosa señorita…

La patinadora dio una risa nerviosa, sintiendo un bochorno por su cuerpo que empezaba desde lo pies y le subía hasta la cabeza. Esos de los halagos no era lo suyo y el deseo de querer golpear a todo aquel que la halagara llegaba a ella. Algo no muy factible como figura pública que era.

Mientras tanto Hak estaba que echaba humo por la nariz, la plática era de lo más incómoda y reconoció que Soo-Won era muy directo con sus comentarios que hacía halagos de un nivel mayor a los de Guen-Tae, según él.

— ¿Y qué pasó después? —Preguntó Yoon rompiendo la tensión del momento.

—Como sabes, fui a las olimpiadas y gané la medalla de plata, en aquel entonces mi representante y entrenador me presionaron mucho más ya que no les gustaron mis resultados; me fue imposible volver a ver a Yona y al final terminé por dejar el deporte antes de las olimpiadas del 2015. Para cuando quise acercarme de nuevo a ella, la señorita Slaytor ya la había tomado como su alumna, y claro, como ella es una patinadora talentosa supe que estaría mejor con ella.

—Que amable Soo-Won. —Dijo Slaytor halagada.

Todos dieron un largo suspiro una vez que Soo-Won terminó con el relato, pronto la habitación quedó en silencio, lo único que lograban escuchar era el tic tac del reloj antiguo de la familia Seiryuu. Shin-Ah carraspeó queriendo romper el silencio.

—Y Soo-Won… ¿qué te trae por aquí? —Preguntó Shin-Ah, invitando a todos a tomar asiento en los sofás de la sala.

—Cierto. —Recordó el muchacho chocando sus puños. —He visto últimamente en las noticias que tratan de dañar la imagen de Yona, el problema ese con Yang Kum JI, y la última que vi de un supuesto romance con un periodista.

— ¡Es falso! ¡Todo es falso! —Se defendió de inmediato Yona y Hak cerca de ella asentía con el ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados, viendo penetrantemente al chico como si este pudiese verlo.

—Eso creí, sé lo molesto que pueden ser los medios, por eso he venido a ofrecerte algo para limpiar tu imagen.

Fantasma y patinadora se sobresaltaron al escuchar al chico, Soo-Won sonrió ampliamente y eso le dio mala espina a Hak, ¿acaso le propondría algo atrevido?

— ¿Has escuchado a hablar del Circus Stellarum?

—Sí, nunca he ido pero sé que hacen espectáculos con acrobacias o sobre hielo, se encuentran al oeste de Kouka, cerca del mar.

—Así es, lo que no creo que sepas es que yo trabajo ahí.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?! —Preguntó Yona interesada.

—Pues verás, cuando dejé el patinaje y busqué otro camino me ofrecieron trabajo ahí para representaciones en hielo, tiempo después adopté también la de las acrobacias.

— ¡Vaya, sería interesante verlo! —Comentó Slaytor impresionada.

—Sí, les recomiendo ver una de nuestras obras… aunque no vine para eso. —Dio un suspiro para soltar la noticia. —Vine para saber si quieres participar en un espectáculo para una recaudación de fondos.

— ¿Yo? —Se apuntó la pelirroja con incredulidad.

—Sí, tú. —Señaló Soo-Won dando una risita. —La verdad ahora con todo el asunto de las olimpiadas cerca, está haciendo imposible llamar mucho la atención de la gente así como de donadores, así que el dueño del lugar, con mi ayuda debo decir, pensamos que para hacerlo más llamativo debíamos solicitar la cooperación de los patinadores más famosos en Kouka, y no quiero que pienses mal, pero creo que eso te ayudaría mucho en la imagen con los medios.

— ¡Un momento Soo-Won! —intervino Slaytor. —Yona, ahora no puede… empezará el entrenamiento para las olimpiadas, tú sabes cómo es esto.

—Sí, sí lo sé. —Trató de calmarla. —No pedimos mucho, es sólo que haga una pequeña presentación, sin límite de tiempo, sin reglas ni nada por el estilo.

" _¿Qué harás_ _Yona_ _?"_ Hak se había intrigado por aquella noble proposición, odiaba admitirlo, pero ese tipo era como el chico maravilla.

—Eh… eh… ¿pero cómo sé qué será para aquella causa? —Titubeó Yona dudosa de la proposición.

Soo-Won empezó a esculcar entre los bolsillos del pantalón, sacó un pequeño papel amarillento y se lo entregó. Yona lo leyó, tenía una dirección escrita en esta, devolvió su vista a Soo-Won quien sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Aceptarás. —Dijo con seguridad. —Ve a ese lugar, a ellos se le hará llegar los donativos que recaudemos.

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Ve! —insistió. —Yo iré mañana, podemos encontrarnos ahí… si quieres. —Dijo algo cohibido.

Hak hizo una mueca de fastidio al ver la timidez repentina del tipo, mientras que Soo-Won ignoraba que estaba siendo asesinado con la mirada del fantasma, se levantó de su lugar para retirarse.

—No quiero darte muchos detalles, ya que quiero que veas a quién irán los donativos, sólo una cosa de te digo…—Hizo una pausa para observar el nivel de interés de Yona. —Hablé con varias figuras del patinaje y han aceptado para contribuir, entre ellos: Shi Yun-Ho, que aceptó alegando que ya no tenía nada que hacer y Ryorkuryuu Jae-Ha, quien junto con su equipo jugará un pequeño juego amistoso contra los "Guerreros Dragones" como parte de un espectáculo.

— ¿Yun-Hon y Jae-Ha participarán?

Soo-Won asintió. —Sólo faltas tú, la elegida para ir a las olimpiadas… sería un gran espectáculo si pudieras acompañarnos.

Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, algo que hizo rabiar a Hak y que congeló a Yona.

—Si te animas, te veo mañana.

Soo-Won se despidió cortésmente de la familia que quedó boquiabierta ante ese inocente beso.

" _¡_ _Yona, Yona, Yona_ _!"_ Gruñó Hak tratando de volver a la chica la realidad. _"¡_ _YONA_ _!"_

La aludida se sobresaltó al escucharlo. — ¡Cállate, me asustas! —Gritó asustando a Shin-Ah y a Yoon, sólo Slaytor reía pues sabía que estaba jugando con el Sr. Fantasma.

Avergonzada por haber quedado como una loca, Yona corrió con el papel en mano para encerrarse en la habitación.

" _Vaya, ese_ _Soo-W_ _o_ _n_ _sí que te dejó impresionada, con que un amigo del pasado ¿eh?... ¿acaso él…"_

— ¡Ay, Hak ni empieces! —Gruñó cortándolo en medio de sus comentarios.

Hak sólo le dio la espalda, haciendo uno de sus ya típicos berrinches, esto le dio oportunidad a Yona de cambiarse de ropa, ya pasaban de las 12 de la noche y se suponía que al día siguiente ya empezaría su entrenamiento; quería dormir haciendo la paces con el fantasma que la seguía ignorando, sin embargo, desistió de hacerlo pues alguien tocó su puerta

—Soy yo. —Habló Slaytor. — ¿Puedo pasar?

Yona le dio el pase a su entrenadora, está entró tímidamente, algo muy raro, según Yona, y fue cuando la vio con detenimiento, en su mirada había cierto cansancio y enrojecimiento.

—Tetora… ¿qué te pasó?, ¿lloraste?

En cuanto Hak escuchó la voz de preocupación de Yona, olvidó sus celos para prestarle atención tanto a ella como a su entrenadora, quien parecía tener algo importante que decirle.

—Nada, estoy bien… es sólo que…—Suspiró. —Salí con Kija. —Reveló apenada.

Yona dejó caer su mandíbula, una emoción la invadió por dentro, pero descartó cualquier acontecimiento bueno debido a la apariencia de su entrenadora, así que preguntó por los detalles, amenazando con golpear a Kija si se había atrevido a hacerle algo.

—No, no pasó nada malo. —Contó Slaytor echándose en la cama, tomando una almohada para abrazarla. —Yo quería rechazarlo, pero al final no pude y me abrí con él… le conté todo.

— ¿y qué te dijo? —Preguntó intrigada sentándose a lado de ella, mirando cierto tiempo a Hak que también parecía preocupado.

—Me comprendió, me dijo que no había sido mi culpa y que me admiraba y luego él también se abrió conmigo y me contó muchas cosas que la verdad también me hizo admirarlo mucho.

— ¿Qué cosas? —Preguntó pícaramente.

Slaytor se incorporó de la cama y le pegó con la almohada en la cabeza.

—No te lo diré, son sus cosas.

—Ok, ya atendí. —Exclamó tratando de no ser golpeada por la almohada. —Entonces… ¿saldrás con él?

—No me siento lista. —Respondió. —Pero le pedí que si podíamos salir como amigos, y él aceptó.

—Me siento feliz por ti, espero que él sea quien en realidad te valoré.

—¡Ay, Yona! —Se sonrojó. —Ni que me fuera a casar con él.

" _Dile que puede ser"_ susurró Hak queriendo bromear con la entrenadora. Yona hizo caso y se lo dijo, lo que terminó ganando fue otro golpe con la almohada así como la orden de ir a dormir.

Slaytor salió abochornada de la habitación, pero ya más relajada al haberle contado a alguien sobre aquella cita. Sólo en Yona, los Seiryuu y ahora Kija confiaba.

" _Esa Sl_ _a_ _y_ _tor_ _, también puede ser muy tímida si lo propone"._

— ¡Ah!… ¿ahora si me hablas? —Replicó Yona con sarcasmo, metiéndose en la cama para dormir.

Hak refunfuñó sintiéndose derrotado, pues se supone que no le hablaría a su amiga, la cual parecía hacerle caso omiso a sus berrinches, suspiró cansado, no sabía porque se comportaba así, sí sabía perfectamente que no podía hacer nada en su posición, ella estaba viva y él muerto y aunque estuvieran cerca había una gran distancia entre ellos.

" _Yona_ _…"_ Murmuró con cuidado, no sabía si había conciliado el sueño pues estaba toda cubierta por la colcha.

— ¿Qué? —Respondió con fastidio.

" _Sobre tú amor platónico…"._ Habló inseguro de preguntar si era Soo-Won esa persona.

—Hak, olvídate de eso, por favor. —Se adelantó Yona, pensando que el fantasma sólo quería burlarse de aquel hecho.

" _¿Irás mañana… a dónde te invitó_ _Soo-W_ _o_ _n_ _?"_ Cambió de tema.

—Sí… ¿no tienes curiosidad? —Preguntó levantándose de la cama, prendiendo la lamparita de noche. — ¿No crees que nos ayudará con lo de las buenas acciones si lo hacemos?

" _Ah, ya ni recordaba eso, nos hemos estado separando y creo casi ya no nos importa_ ". Observó complacido.

Yona se entumió, reflexionando que era cierto lo que Hak había dicho, tenerlo junto a ella ya era algo común, de repente sintió que el corazón se le encogía, ¿Cuándo habían dejado las buenas acciones de lado? Incluso el ayudarlo con su misión secreta de averiguar quién era él, era como si muy dentro de ella deseaba conservarlo a su lado, la pregunta era ¿por qué?

" _¿_ _Yona_ _?"_

Despertó de sus pensamientos, Hak la miraba con curiosidad, y eso le hizo prestarle más atención, realmente tenía unos ojos azules impresionantes como se lo había dicho a Yotaka, también un lindo cabello que llegaba a cubrirle un tanto el rostro, un cuerpo formado y de seguro fuerte, siempre con aquel pantalón oscuro, botas marrones, camisa negra y chaqueta azul, ¿por qué apenas era capaz de darse cuenta de todos esos detalles?

" _¿_ _Yona_ _?"_

Sacudió la cabeza y se golpeó las mejillas para evitar perderse otra vez en sus pensamientos.

—Lo siento. —Exclamó dándose más golpes en las mejillas. —Pero sí iré mañana a donde Soo-Won me dijo. ¿Me acompañas? —Se sintió estúpida al preguntarle.

Pero lejos de escuchar una burla o una broma, Hak curvó una sonrisa de lado y asintió.

" _A donde sea,_ _Princesa_ _"._

.

.

Al día siguiente, después de darle una larga explicación a Slaytor sobre el porqué no haría el entrenamiento del día, y rogar porque Shin-Ah le prestara un auto, Hak y Yona partieron en auto rumbo a la dirección que Soo-Won le había proporcionado.

Para no perderse, habían configurado el GPS y este le fue indicando que caminos tomar, pronto dejaron la agitada y enorme ciudad para adentrarse a los pequeños poblados de Kouka.

" _Que bonitos lugares"._ Apreció Hak viendo el tranquilo panorama.

—Sí, me recuerda a donde crecí. —Apreció Yona observando todo alrededor. —El lugar que Soo-Won nos indicó está algo retirado.

" _Sólo espero que no se trate de una trampa"._ Comentó preocupado.

— ¿Soo-Won? Claro que no, no se atrevería, no lo conocí mucho pero el tiempo en que me estuvo ayudando con algunos consejos para mi entrenamiento supe que se trata de una buena persona.

Hak resopló, Soo-Won parecía ser todo un estuche de monadas que podría cautivar a cualquier chica, entre ellas a Yoon y hasta Yona, después de todo era su amor platónico y aunque fuera admiración, Yona lo tenía en un pedestal.

" _Sólo prométeme que si es peligroso, te irás…"_

—Claro, por eso no te preocupes. —Respondió con seguridad. —Y…gracias. —Agregó sonrosada. —Por preocuparte por mí… de poderte golpear lo haría.

" _¿Golpearme? ¿Por qué?"_ Preguntó asustado.

Más se sonrojó. — ¡Ya sabes! —exclamó apretando el volante. —Por preocuparte…y por todo lo demás.

" _¿En vez de un beso?"_ Reclamó haciendo un puchero con los labios. _"Eres extraña"._

— ¡¿Qué cosas dices?! —Gruñó perdiendo el control del auto por uno segundos logrando asustarse tanto a ella como a Hak.

De sólo pensar en el tema de los besos hacía que se abrumara, trataba de controlarse diciéndose a ella misma que jamás dejaría que nadie la besara. Y eso incluía a Soo-Won, pues la había tomado desprevenida la última vez, si lo volvía a intentar lo golpearía con toda la fuerza que pudiera acumular en su puño.

Kilómetros más y llegaron a su destino, detuvo el auto frente a un gran portón sostenido entre dos muros los cuales eran adornados por plantas de enredadera donde sobresalía una que otra pequeña flor color amarillo. Al fondo de lo que daba vista las rejas se podía apreciar un jardín así como una fuente apagada.

" _¿Llegamos al país de las maravillas?"_ Preguntó Hak con sarcasmo.

Yona miró hacia los bordes de la reja, tratando de buscar un timbre o algo que se le pareciera, encontró un pequeño hueco que suponía que era tal timbre y por encima de este un letrero.

" _ **Orfanato Himmelen de**_ _ **Kouka**_ _ **".**_

—Es un orfanato. —Susurró Yona, contuvo el aliento y recordó cuando a ella le tocó estar en uno de esos lugares, en el sur de Kouka, donde antes solía vivir con su verdadera familia.

" _¿Estás bien?"_

Hak notó la impresión que le causó a Yona ver tal lugar. La chica bajó del auto, seguida de él, se acercó a lo que parecía ser un timbre realmente dañado, no le daban el mantenimiento adecuado, lo oprimió sintiendo como ciertas partes se desquebrajaban por dentro, dudó de que realmente funcionara y optó por tomar una piedra y tocar fuertemente el portón.

—¡Un momento! —escucharon gritar a lo lejos.

Una mujer Mayor de cabello blanco, delgada, porte serio y una pipa en mano, se acercaba a la puerta, tenía un cinturón donde colgaban un montón de llaves de distintos tamaños y colores.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarle jovencita? —Pregunto con un todo despectivo.

—Eh… Leird Soo-Won, me dio esto. —Le mostró el papel con la dirección. —Me dijo que viniera … aquí.

— ¡Ah! Con qué Soo-Won ¡Sí!... tú debes ser Yona, Has estado saliendo en las noticias… eres la que patinará en las olimpiadas.

Yona asintió avergonzada, lo bueno fue que la mujer la reconocía por el patinaje y no por los escándalos de los medios.

—Yo soy Gi-Gan, soy la encargada del orfanato, ¡qué descortés! ¡Pasa! —De inmediato abrió la reja.

Le permitió a Yona entrar con el auto, el cual dejó estacionado cerca de la fuente. Después de eso la mujer la guío hacia donde había una casona vieja de madera, que al parecer necesitaba también un poco de mantenimiento.

—Soo-Won suele venir aquí. ¿Sabías que él también fue un niño que estuvo interno? De hecho estuvo aquí.

— ¿Eh? No… no lo sabía. —Tanto Yona como Hak quedaron impresionados por aquella confesión.

—Sí, de pequeño vivió con unos padres conflictivos, las autoridades optaron por quitarles la custodia y después de algunos meses se pudo lograr que él viviera con sus abuelos, pero hasta ese entonces estuvo viviendo aquí… me dijo que tú también habías estado en uno.

Yona se perturbó al escucharla y asintió levemente afirmando lo que había dicho.

—Así es, estuvo en un orfanato en el sur de Kouka, hasta que mi actual familia me adoptó y nos mudamos a la capital.

—Ya veo. En fin, Soo-Won me dice que los organizadores de espectáculos donde trabaja están realizando un evento para recaudar fondos, me dijo que había insistido para que las recaudaciones fueran destinadas a los orfanatos de todo Kouka.

—Sí, algo así me comentó.

—Pero me comentó que casi no estaban teniendo buena recepción ya que ahora todos están entretenidos con el tema de las olimpiadas, aunque al parecer eso está cambiando ya que muchos deportistas profesionales están aceptando ayudar.

Yona sólo asentía a la información recibida, se sintió egoísta al pensar sólo en ella y que la atención de los medios sólo estuviera enfocada a sus escándalos en vez de lo que en verdad importaba.

— ¿Quieres ver a los niños? —Pregunto Gi-Gan al verla cohibida.

" _¡Sí, vamos!"_ apresuró Hak para tratar de animarla.

La pelirroja aceptó contagiándose del entusiasmo del fantasma y se dejó guiar por Gi-Gan, está la llevó hacia lo que era el patio trasero donde había alrededor de 30 niños y niñas de diferentes edades, unos siendo atendidos por otras voluntarias del orfanato y otros jugando en los pocos juegos que tenían, entre estos una superficie que era para jugar basquetbol pero que ahora era ocupada por unas niñas que tenía unos patines de cuatro ruedas.

— _¡niños, hay visita!_

Todos los chiquillos prestaron atención a su superiora y corrieron en orden, formando una fila enfrente de la mujer, incluyendo a las niñas que tenía los patines que se acercaron a pocos pasos dando tropezones, zarandeándose tratando de mantener el equilibrio con todo y patines.

—Niños… Ella es Hiryuu Yona, es…

—Es la patinadora que irá a las olimpiadas. —Interrumpió un chiquillo de cabello negro que tenía alrededor de unos 10 años.

— ¡Kalgan! ¿Qué te he dicho sobre interrumpir?

—Que es de mala educación. —Contestó al niño con fingida inocencia.

Gi-Gan sólo respiró profundo, ya conocía a sus niños; en orden y con la paciencia del mundo les pidió a cada uno de ellos que se presentaran con su invitada especial. A Yona y Hak se les hacía de lo más tierno ver al montón de niños queriendo a su manera llamar la atención de la patinadora, en especial de Kalgan que se atrevió a preguntar si quería ser su novia, siendo nuevamente regañado por su superiora.

—Entonces… ¿eres la novia de Soo-Won? —Preguntó una de las niñas que estaba en patines.

— ¡No!... ¡no! nada de eso. —Se evadió de inmediato Yona. —Sólo es un viejo amigo.

— ¿Entonces serías mi novia? —Preguntó Kalgan rápidamente.

— ¡Kalgan! —Gritó Gi-Gan ante la nueva imprudencia de su pequeño pupilo.

" _Ese niño es todo caso_ ". Rio Hak ante los intentos fallidos del mocoso que pretendía a su Yona.

—Princesa… ¿nos enseñaría a patinar? —Preguntó una de las pequeñas que traía consigo los patines.

— ¿Princesa? —se desconcertó Yona al escucharla, bien quiso corregirla con su verdadero apodo de dragona o por lo menos guerrera pero ¿princesa?

" _Relájate, es una pequeña"._ Se burló Hak al ver la cara de desconcierto de su amiga.

—Tienes razón. —suspiró cansada.

— ¿En qué princesa? —Preguntó la niña.

—Eh… nada, es sólo que…—Se pausó para meditar, vio que todos eran niños y muy inocentes así que pensó hacer algo que generalmente no haría enfrente de un adulto. —Tengo un amigo imaginario ¿sabías?

— ¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó otra niña que traía consigo un oso de peluche al cual se aferraba.

—Le digo de cariño Sr. Fantasma. —Hak se sobresaltó al ver lo que Yona estaba haciendo. —él me ayuda con mis rutinas de patinaje, ¿quieres que te ayude también?

—Mejor, muéstrenos como patina. —Opinó Kalgan de inmediato.

Pronto la idea de los niños se fue acrecentando, pues todos, incluso las niñas de los patines, querían verla actuando.

—Pero no estamos en la pista de hielo y tampoco tengo patines sobre ruedas.

—Ah, no te preocupes por eso. —Dijo Gi-Gan también entusiasmada por la idea. —Nos donaron varios patines de varias medidas, podemos ver si alguno te queda y así podrás patinar.

—Por favor, por favor, por favor. —Rogaron los chiquillos al unísono.

Yona aceptó el reto y fue con Gi-Gan a buscar unos patines que le quedaran. Después de haber esculcado en la bodega donde los guardaban, encontraron unos que le quedaron a la medida. Gi-Gan la dejó prepararse, mientras ella organizaba a los chiquillos alrededor de la pista de básquetbol.

" _¿Sabes patinar sobre ruedas?"_

—Claro, cuando estuve yo en el orfanato también tenían patines.

" _¿Y cómo vas a patinar? Es decir con que música o ¿sólo lo harás así nada más?"._

—Eso no lo había pensado. Creo que preguntaré a los chiquillos que melodía interpretar.

" _Estás muy entusiasmada"._

—Tú también, señor fantasma, ¿me ayudarás con las niñas para enseñarles a patinar?

" _A la orden_ _Princesa_ _"_ Asintió haciendo un gesto como un soldado.

Yona se rio de los ademanes de su amigo y sin problema alguno salió con los patines de ruedas. Al llegar a donde patinaría se encontró con Gi-Gan la cual no estaba sola, Soo-Won había llegado.

—Yona… que bueno que viniste. —Felicitó el alegre Soo-Won. —Me dijeron que patinarás… ¿qué interpretarás?

" _Que bien, el chico maravilla llegó"._ Resopló Hak celoso.

—Es lo que quería preguntar. —Dijo Yona sin hacer caso al comentario de Hak. — ¿Alguna cosa que crean que a los niños les guste?

Gi-Gan se puso a pensar, de inmediato sacó un teléfono celular y buscó en su librería de música.

—Estás son las canciones que más les gustan.

Le pasó el teléfono, Hak y Yona leyeron la lista, entre las cuales estaban desde canciones de películas infantiles, hasta canciones de obras reconocidas de Broadway.

" _¡Ah, esa!"_ Señaló Hak una que se llamaba "Ding dong la bruja está muerta" del musical "Wicked" pero que era un cover de otros artistas.

— ¿Por qué esa? ¿Cómo la conoces?—Preguntó Yona, olvidándose que Soo-Won y Gi-Gan la observaban.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó Soo-Won extrañado.

— ¡Eh! No… no… sólo que me gusta hablar sola, ¡sí! Sola. —se rio nerviosamente.

A Soo-Won sólo le causó gracia su amiga y preguntó por la elección; para ya acabar con el asunto rápidamente Yona pidió que pusiera la elección de Hak, en lo que Gi-Gan ponía la música para que se escuchara por la grandes bocinas ella se adelantó a su ahora pista junto con Soo-Won.

—De haber sabido que patinarías me hubiera traído mis patines también, ya que aquí no hay unos que me queden.

" _Pie grande"_ Se burló el fantasma, mientras Yona se abstenía de gritarle para regañarlo.

Soo-Won le deseó buena suerte en su interpretación, y Yona se trató de concentrar, le dio la espalda a los niños para poder hablar discretamente con Hak.

—Tú elegiste esa canción, ¿cómo crees que deba de hacerle?

" _Sólo usa tu imaginación,_ _Princesa_ _. Tal como lo hicimos con el programa corto, tú serás Dorothy y yo el_ _Dragon Oscuro_ _que te acompaña"._

—No recuerdo ninguna Dragón Oscuro en esa versión. —Rio Yona. —Deberías ser la bruja.

" _¡No! Seré el dragón… ya sé quién será la bruja que murió"._ Miró discretamente hacia Soo-Won con una sonrisa malvada.

Yona sólo respiró y cerró los ojos en cuanto la música empezó…

 _Abrió los ojos. Se vio en la tierra de oz, donde los pequeños niños, las voluntarias y_ _Gi-Gan_ _eran los pobladores. Ella estaba vestida con un vestido_ _rosa_ _con blanco algo esponjado, su cabello estaba amarrado en dos trenzas por los lados y a lado de ella, H_ _ak_ _con una botarga de un dragón negro._

Empezó a patinar al ritmo de la música, haciendo ademanes de contar la historia inicial de la bruja junto con Hak. Contándoles a todos acerca de lo malvada que había sido, hasta que una casa cayó sobre su cabeza.

 _H_ _ak_ _en su botarga de dragón se imaginó una escena donde aquella casa caía sobre un_ _Soo-Won_ _vestido de bruja, el cual al recibir el golpe quedó debajo de la casa con la lengua de fuera y en sus ojos una enorme "X". De inmediato todos los niños pobladores y Elphaba (interpretado po_ _r Gi-Gan_ _) celebraban la muerte de la bruja malvada, todos gozando porque ya no serían acechados por la bruja de la que rápidamente se empezaron a olvidar._

Yona sentía que patinaba sobre el hielo, tomó su distancia y cuando lo consideró prudente dio un saltó haciendo doble loop el cual aplaudieron los niños entusiasmados. Soo-Won sonreía de oreja a oreja, con cada segundo que miraba a su antigua amiga más impresionado quedaba, realmente se había convertido en un hermosa jovencita que ya lo tenía totalmente cautivado.

La música terminó así como la presentación y los niños la ovacionaron de pie. Yona cansada junto con Hak hizo una reverencia, fue una sensación distinta escuchar esas ovaciones, no se sintió evaluada ni presionada, le había gustado aquella sensación.

—Y Yona ¿qué dices? —Preguntó Soo-Won. — ¿Nos ayudarás en la recaudación?

—Encantada de hacerlo. —Respondió rápidamente. Los niños festejaron ruidosamente, si todo salía bien podrían darle mantenimiento adecuado a las instalaciones e incluso aceptar a más niños sin hogar.

" _¿Lo harás por las buenas acciones?"_

—No. —Contestó discretamente. —Realmente quiero hacerlo, quiero ayudar.

Hak sonrió, no pudo estar más orgulloso de ella en ese momento.

" _Deberías hacer esta rutina para el espectáculo, claro ahora en el hielo"._ Sugirió.

—Creo que es buena idea…

.

El día había terminado y era hora de partir, todos los niños salieron a despedirse de ella y del Sr. Fantasma, el cual sólo recordaron las niñas que patinaban. Soo-Won acompañó a Yona hasta su auto para darle algunas indicaciones.

—Le diré a los organizadores que te apunten para el espectáculo, pero de una vez te digo, en una semana tendremos una junta todos los artistas que participarán, supongo que los organizadores nos dirán el orden en que saldremos, al igual que a ustedes deben decirle detalles del escenario, ya que el evento será en el carpa del Circus Stellarum.

—Entiendo, entonces… ¿nos vemos en una semana?

—Claro. —Respondió Soo-Won, pretendió acercarse para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla pero Yona dio un paso rápido hacia atrás y rio nerviosamente.

A Hak casi se le va el espíritu al ver sus intenciones, pero se alegró que Yona lo evadiera.

—Lo siento… creo que… debo… irme… ya…Jajaja. —Se despidió nerviosamente y rápidamente se metió al auto y partió.

Soo-Won lejos de ofenderse más lo incitó a tratar de conocerla más.

.

.

" _¿Por qué no dejaste que te besara?"_

—Hak, no empieces… mejor hay que enfocarnos, a Slaytor le dará de seguro un infarto al enterarse de mi decisión, ahora tengo que aprenderme tres rutinas.

" _Como quieras… y sí lo sé, pero hay que recordar que es por una buena causa"._

— ¿Me ayudarás?

" _Sabes que sí"_

Ambos se sonrieron; inconscientes de la necesidad que ya sentían el uno por el otro que los hacía mantenerse cerca, ignorando el hecho de que ya se podían alejar más de seis metros de distancia, una distancia que cada día se iba acrecentando cada vez más.

.

.

La semana pasó rápidamente, a Yona le costó trabajo convencer a Slaytor la cual tuvo que reorganizar todo el calendario para darle prioridad al evento de Soo-Won, el cual sería el 7 de noviembre. Durante la semana se dedicó el 60% a entrenar la rutina del programa corto y el 40% a la rutina que haría para el evento, el cual dejaron a su criterio en cuanto a saltos y piruetas, siguió el consejo de Hak y no cambió la canción.

Yona se dirigía con Hak hacía donde se haría la junta de los artistas, pero su camino se vio entorpecido por varios reporteros que ya estaban enterados del asunto y empezaron a molestar con sus preguntas, a la patinadora se le hizo difícil evadirlos y terminó tomando un atajo más largo hacia su destino.

— ¡40 minutos tarde! —Se quejó Yona casi sin aliento pues llevaba corriendo varias cuadras.

" _Esos desgraciados están cada vez más difíciles de evadir"._

—Espero alcanzar a ver a alguien.

Después de 15 minutos, llegaron a su destino, un hotel de cuatro estrellas, Yona se caía casi del cansancio pero continuó caminando hacia la recepción donde sería la junta. Había sólo pocas personas, entre ellos Yun-Ho.

— ¡Camicazi!

—Hasta que te dignaste a llegar, dragona. —Se burló la menor, más al ver lo cansada que estaba. — ¿fuiste a un maratón?

—No fastidies. ¿Ya terminó la junta?

—Sí, ya todos se fueron… yo estoy esperando a mi mamá, me dijo que está atorada en el tráfico… por cierto felicidades. —Sonrió. —Tienes el protagónico.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

— ¡Ah!, es cierto… no lo sabes. —Dijo con burla. —Los organizadores decidieron hacer una pequeña obra conjunta con todos los artistas y deportistas, además de nuestra participación individual…

— ¿Qué? No es cierto. —Yona se asustó con el hecho de saber que ahora tendría que aprenderse otra rutina.

—Tan cierto como que eres la protagonista, al parecer se enteraron que fuiste al orfanato donde causaste una buena impresión y creyeron que eras la más indicada para hacerlo.

" _¿Pero la protagonista de qué?"_

—Sí, ¿de qué? ¿Protagonista de qué?

Yun-Ho dio una risita burlona, en ese momento Yae-Ho llegó y le grito desde la entrada que acudiera con ella para irse.

—Debo irme. —Avisó. —Sólo quiero decirte que hubiera peleado por el protagónico, pero me conformo con ser la soplona.

— ¿La soplona? No entiendo nada… ¿qué haremos?

—Sólo te diré que no quise pelear por el protagónico ya que no quiero sostenerme de un trapecio, me dan miedo las alturas.

— ¡¿Qué, qué?! ¿Un trapecio?, ¿de qué hablas?

—Y aunque sea muy apuesto tampoco quiero besarlo. —Siguió con la intriga. —Me bastará con fingir que estoy enamorada de Jae-Ha.

— ¡Espera!... ¿besar a quién?

—A Soo-Won… él será tu amante en la pequeña obra.

Yun-Ho dio otra risita burlona y se retiró rápidamente, dejando a Yona boquiabierta y no sólo a ella, Hak se había quedado también sin palabras.


	12. Cap 11 - Celos

**Capítulo 11: Celos.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yona y Hak se encontraron caminando por los largos pasillos del hotel, la primera dando fuertes y sonoros pisotones, y el otro flotando cerca de ella con una expresión gruñona en su rostro. Soo-Won había dejado encargado en recepción que si Yona llegaba la hicieran pasar a su habitación.

Era ahí a donde se dirigían ambos, la patinadora estaba furiosa, más que nada por la noticia de la una repentina nueva rutina, que incluía a un trapecio y un beso, mientras que el fantasma ardía metafóricamente en llamas por los celos que estaba sintiendo.

—Habitación 329.

Llegaron a su destino; Yona golpeó la puerta con tanta fuerza que bien pensaría uno que podría llegar a tumbarla con tan sólo su puño, o al menos hacerle un profundo hueco.

— ¡Ya voy!—se escuchó la voz tranquila de Soo-Won del otro lado.

La Pelirroja tomó una gran bocanada de aire, se preparaba para gritar a todo pulmón toda la ira que estaba conteniendo, así como su repertorio de insultos en caso de ser necesario; aunque Soo-Won fuese un viejo amigo no permitiría que decidiera por ella. La puerta se abrió lentamente mostrando a su objetivo, el aire que Yona se había contenido lo dejó ir en un resoplido. Enrojeció, pero por la pena, pues frente a ella estaba Soo-Won envuelto en un toalla de la cintura hacia abajo, dejando su delgado pero fuerte torso expuesto al aire, nada dejaba a la imaginación, Yona quedó anonada al verlo así, ver como algunas pequeñas gotas caían de su cabello a su piel expuesta. Mientras Soo-Won, como si nada, se secaba con una pequeña toalla el cabello.

" _¡Esto no puede ser!"_ bufó Hak indignado. _"Esto es tan cliché, ¡preparó todo!"_

— ¡Yona!—Saludó Soo-Won aun en su labor de secarse el cabello. — Pasa.

La aludida, aun boquiabierta, reaccionó al escuchar la invitación, parpadeó un par de veces y se sonrojó y gruñó rechinando los dientes.

— ¡Ponte ropa!— gritó abochornada.

Soo-WOn se dio un vistazo a sí mismo y dio una risita, se sintió apenado por sentirse tan relajado cerca de ella, pero le era inevitable comportarse así cuando estaba con ella, se disculpó amablemente por el atrevimiento, cerró la puerta volviendo a la habitación para poder cambiarse. Mientras que Hak y Yona se quedaron esperando con impaciencia en el pasillo.

" _No vayas a entrar"._ Ordenó el fantasma furioso _"Este tipo salió peor que_ _Guen-Tae_ _"._

— ¡Hak, cállate!— No estaba de humor para escuchar los berrinches de su amigo.

" _¡NO! vayas a entrar"_ Ordenó de nuevo con exigencia.

— ¡NO LO HARÉ!

Ambos se pusieron frente a frente, viéndose con desafío, molestos por razones diferentes. Lo único que podían hacer era batirse en un duelo de miradas en el cual el primero que parpadeara sería el perdedor.

— ¿No harás qué?—Preguntó Soo-Won abriendo la puerta, había escuchado los gritos desde el interior de la habitación, al ver a su amiga notó que esta estaba en una posición a la defensiva, como si antes de que saliera hubiera peleado con alguien.

Yona enmudeció avergonzada, miró de abajo hacia arriba a Soo-Won, quien ya tenía la ropa puesta, sin embargo, la imagen anterior de él aun la tenía en la mente y le estaba costando trabajo quitársela de la cabeza.

—Nada. — respondió titubeante, carraspeó fingiendo que no pasaba nada de nada.

—Pasa. —invitó Soo-Won, abriéndole paso para que entrara a la habitación.

En este momento, Yona miró disimuladamente a Hak, este le hizo una seña con su cabeza para que se negara viendo que en sus ojos se reflejaba real preocupación y angustia.

— ¡NO!— rechazó con firmeza.

— No pienses mal, no te haré nada. — rio Soo-Won al deducir qué le pasaba.

— ¡Que no! – rechazó nuevamente cruzándose de brazos, un toque que se le hizo al chico infantil y tierno.

Ya no le insistió, no quería que pensara cosas que no eran; decidió invitarle una bebida en el restaurante del hotel, una vez que Yona aceptó la invitación, ambos (junto con Hak) se encaminaron en dirección al ascensor.

— ¿No quisiste entrar a mi habitación porque tu novio reportero se enoja?— bromeó Soo-Won.

—Soo-Won… cierra la boca. ¡Eso es mentira! Para tu información, a ese reportero quien realmente le gusta es Yun-Ho.

—Está bien, está bien… no te enojes.

Hak sólo miraba con recelo a su nuevo rival, el "chico maravilla" (como lo empezó a apodar) era realmente hábil con las chicas, lo clasificó como un seductor inteligente y sumamente peligroso. No sólo era alguien agradable y caritativo, eral el amor platónico de Yona y eso lo hacía encelarse aún más.

Llegando al restaurante pidieron sólo un café para Soo-Won y un té para Yona, a pesar de que el chico le había invitado cualquier bebida o platillo que se le antojara. Una vez que el mesero entregó sus bebidas, se dispusieron a hablar.

—Hay muchas cosas de que hablar, muchas cosas que expliqué y se dijeron durante la junta.

—Ahórrate algunos detalles, Yun-Ho ya me informó de algunas cosas.

— ¿Ah, sí?— Soo-Won se tensó, le dio un sorbo a su café para tratar de ocultar su repentino enrojecimiento.

— ¡¿Están locos o qué?! – Empezó a reclamar. – Soo-Won, sabes que tengo el compromiso de las olimpiadas; habíamos acordado que sólo sería una rutina.

— ¡Lo sé!— trató de calmarla sin dejarse intimidar. — Esto no fue por mí, te lo juro.

" _Mentiroso"_ refunfuñó Hak.

—Te contaré la situación.— dejó la taza de café para proceder a explicar.— Pasa que todo este evento inicialmente sería para niños, pero hay una directora/entrenadora que empezó a criticar aquel hecho, está a favor de la recaudación para ellos, pero empezó a decir que el evento sólo debía ser para los donadores potenciales. Se había acordado que sólo algunos orfanatos entrarían gratis el día del evento para la beneficencia, pero en sí es más gente adulta la que asistirá, además de que los niños tendría que regresar a los orfanatos durante el intermedio, eso nos dejaría sólo con la tarea de entretener a los donadores e invitados en lo que dure el resto del acto.

—Entiendo lo que tratas de decirme… ¿pero porque yo?

—Eso en realidad fue a petición de Gi-Gan, le llamó muy animada a mi jefe contándole que habías ido al orfanato, diciéndole que sería encantador que nos vieran actuando a nosotros dos. La entrenadora esa que te digo se enteró y de inmediato encontró la excusa perfecta para realizar una pequeña obra de lo que planea hacer un gran espectáculo en el futuro.

" _Ya no estoy seguro de si lo están haciendo por la causa o sólo por fama."_

—Tienes razón. —susurró Yona.

— ¿En qué?— preguntó Soo-Won desconcertado.

—Ahh, lo que quise decir es: Soo-Won, ¿realmente están haciendo esto por la recaudación o sólo quieren publicidad?

El chico balbuceó sin saber que responder, era obvio que detrás de aquella buena acción había una segunda intención. Intención que a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Sólo quería recaudar el dinero.

— ¿Hay algo más, no es así?

Resopló rendido. — Así es, no niego que a los dueños del escenario o que aquella entrenadora les beneficia hacer el evento, es publicidad gratuita prácticamente, pero por mi parte en realidad me importa ayudar a los orfanatos de Kouka.

" _Chico maravilla"_ se quejó Hak, le molestaba más el hecho de que Soo-Won era realmente sincero.

—Lo siento. —Dijo Yona con seriedad— no puedo hacerlo, sólo participaré con la rutina individual, con lo otro no puedo, ¡no puedo con todo lo que conlleva!, lo siento, no lo haré.

—Yona, es tu presencia la que más ayudaría a la causa. —Trató Soo-Won de persuadirla. —Si temes a lastimarte ¡no te preocupes! Trataré de que el espacio se adecue para la seguridad de todos.

—No depende de ti. —Replicó al escuchar el "trataré". Soo-Won podría ser la estrella de aquel espectáculo, pero no era el dueño del lugar.

—En serio quiero obtener los recursos para los orfanatos, tú sabes lo que es vivir en un uno, vivir con limitaciones sólo esperando donaciones. —Insistió.

Yona se sintió chantajeada de cierto modo, deseaba ayudar a la causa de Soo-Won pero se cuestionaba si estaba dispuesta a interponer sus sueños para una buena acción. Se sintió egoísta al estar pensando demasiado a la respuesta de su incógnita, cuando la respuesta moral era que debía hacer lo que fuera para obtener aquellas donaciones.

" _¿Qué harás?"_ Hak notó la incertidumbre de su amiga, claramente estaba entre la espada y la pared, él también lo estaba, no sabía cómo aconsejarla, una parte de él quería que ayudara, la parte que no quería era debido a que tendría que verla besar a otro que no fuera él.

—Yona… por favor. –rogó Soo-Won en un último intento por convencerla de participar en la rutina adicional.

—¡Argg, está bien!— gruñó molesta.— Pero ¡sin beso!

Tanto Hak como Soo-Won se sobresaltaron, el primero sorprendido de que fuera la única petición de Yona a pesar de que lo más peligroso era el trapecio, y el otro muchacho rio nerviosamente por ese "insignificante" detalle.

—Bueno, lo del beso yo no…—se empezó a sonrojar.

— ¡Dije sin beso!—exigió la pelirroja como única condición para participar.

—Está bien, sin beso, no te obligaré ni dejaré que te obliguen a hacerlo ¿de acuerdo?

Yona se sintió aliviada al dejar arreglado ese asunto, aunque no supo porque fue su única demanda si estaba el otro detalle del trapecio, algo más delicado, según lo catalogaría cualquiera otra persona.

— ¿En qué piensas?—preguntó Soo-Won al verla tan metida en sus pensamientos.

—Olvídalo. — bufó. — mejor dime de que se trata la estúpida obra.

Soo-Won de inmediato sacó su celular de entre sus bolsillos, buscó una imagen que era un poster en el cual venían las siluetas de dos personas abrazándose y más persona por detrás, con el título en grande en la parte superior, y en la parte inferior el nombre la autora, la mismísima directora/entrenadora del circo.

—"Amor entre las sombras". —Leyeron Hak y Yona al mismo tiempo. —"Que nombre tan cursi". —Opinaron ambos al unísono.

—Lo sé. —Concordó Soo-Won. —Aunque la historia es más profunda.

— ¿De qué trata?

—Trata de una arrogante condesa, esta está comprometida con el príncipe de un reino, la cual sólo la trata como un trofeo, por cierto el príncipe será Jae-Ha.

La mueca de desagrado que puso Yona lo dijo todo. ¿Jae-Ha como príncipe? Difícil de imaginárselo, mucho más si le ponía un traje brillante de licra como algunos patinadores varones solían usar en sus rutinas, esa imagen se le hizo graciosa, hasta lo imaginó con una corona de papel y una espada de madera, y con respecto a la historia era bueno para ella que no tenía que pretender amarlo, despreciarlo se le daba mejor.

—La cortesana se da sus aires de libertad a pesar del compromiso, mientras que la duquesa; que será interpretado por Yun-Ho, la envidia pues ella desea el "amor" del príncipe. —Siguió contando Soo-Won.

—A Yun-Ho definitivamente le queda el papel. —comentó la pelirroja burlándose.

" _Sí, y a ti la de la arrogante condesa"_ Dijo Hak rodando con fastidio sus ojos.

Ante la crítica, la chica sólo bufó ofendida y le dio una mirada asesina a su fantasma, mientras que Soo-Won continuó con el relato de la obra.

—Sin embargo, la cortesana tenía un secreto…—Pausó unos segundos para crear intriga. —Entre las sombras de su habitación, se encontraba con su amante, un soldado que mantenía la seguridad del castillo.

Fue aquella parte la que llamó más la atención de Hak, pues el amante era Soo-Won, no había duda de eso.

—Ambos viven un apasionado romance, pero la envidia de la duquesa y su afán de acabar con ella para quedarse con el príncipe la hacen espiar a la condesa. Cuando esta se entera de su secreto no pierde el tiempo y avisa al príncipe.

" _¿Qué pasa después?"_ Hak se sintió intrigado, Yona preguntó por él, igual de curiosa por saber.

—El príncipe y el amante se disputan a un duelo por la condesa, a pesar de que ya estaba de cualquier modo condenado a muerte por aquel "delito", mientras tanto la duquesa acosa a la condesa queriéndola hacer sentir inferior a ella.

— ¿Cómo termina?

—El amante es arrestado al igual que la condesa, ambos son condenados a muerte y son ejecutados.

—Qué historia tan trágica, definitivamente no es para niños.

—Lo sé, sin embargo tiene un final feliz.

" _¿Cómo?"_ preguntó Hak a pesar de saber que no podía ser escuchado, sin embargo, Soo-Won sin esperar a que Yona preguntara lo mismo, procedió a contar el final.

—Al morir sus espíritus se reúnen en el cielo; los vivos se dan cuenta que no importaba lo que hicieran, ellos siempre estarían juntos.

— ¡Vaya!

—Todo esto que te conté debemos interpretarlo con nuestra actuación sobre el hielo, no hay diálogos, nuestro lenguaje corporal debe decir todo. ¿Qué te parece?

—Es interesante. —Yona seguía procesándolo. —Y también tedioso, pues supongo que hay que patinar en pareja. ¿Cuándo empezarán los ensayos?

—Mañana. Nos quedan tres semanas, entre más rápido mejor.

—Slaytor me matará. —resopló preocupada la patinadora, pues ahora seguía avisar a su entrenadora.

.

.

.

—¡¿QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ?!

Los Seiryuu, Hiryuu y Leird se taparon los oídos al escuchar el ruidoso grito de su superior.

—Comprenda señorita Slay. —trató de calmar Soo-Won a la furiosa mujer.

—¡Te dije que Yona está entrenando para las olimpiadas y de buenas a primeras me dicen que harán otra interpretación adicional! —empezó a regañar al chico.

—Es… es por la buena causa. —trató de explicar la cohibida Yona.

— ¡¿Y si te lastimas, qué?! ¡¿No has pensado en eso?!

—Trataremos que no pase eso. —se interpuso Soo-Won, realmente intimidado por la entrenadora.

—Tetora… por favor. —Rogó Yona. —Quiero recaudar ese dinero.

La mayor de todos resopló, en su frente se marcaban las venas resaltadas, símbolo de su desacuerdo e ira, se cruzó de brazos tratando de pensar con coherencia, pero al ver la mirada de perrito que le lanzó su alumna supo que no la haría cambiar de opinión.

— ¡Está bien!, tendré que reajustar el calendario y deberás trabajar más duro. —determinó aun con el ceño fruncido. —Y supervisaré tu entrenamiento en aquel escenario. ¡¿Entendiste?!

—Sí.

Shin-Ah y Yoon que sólo eran espectadores de la disputa suspiraron aliviados de haber llegado a un acuerdo, ahora sería el turno del representante de intervenir para que las exigencias de Slay y Yona se cumplieran. Ellos no acudirían hasta el día del evento, pero Shin-Ah se encargaría de todos los tratados por teléfono.

.

.

.

" _¿Entonces hay que partir hacia donde está aquel lugar, a donde está el Circus Stellarum?"_ Preguntó Hak mientras veía como Yona acomodaba ropa y otras cosas en una maleta.

—Así es, ya reservamos los boletos de tren, partiremos en tres horas.

"Yona _, ¿por qué te negaste a lo del beso?"_

La pelirroja cesó de guardar cosas en la maleta, para quedar inmóvil y en silencio.

" _¿_ _Yona_ _?"_

—Sí te escuché. —resopló. —Y la verdad… es que ni yo lo sé, no me parece bien, aunque sea una actuación.

Hak sonrió aliviado, ya no le preocupaba mucho ese detalle, pero no podía evitar sentir celos al saber que Soo-Won sería como quiera su acompañante con el cual danzaría sobre el hielo. No se sentía preparado para ver aquella imagen.

— ¡Yona! ¿Estás lista? —preguntó Yoon entrando a la habitación sin permiso.

—Sí, ya estoy lista. —determinó la chica cerrando la maleta. —Aún es temprano para irse.

—Lo sé, pero vengo a decirte que el apuesto Soo-Won. —suspiró. —quiere que lo acompañes a un lugar en especial.

Yona frunció el entrecejo al igual que Hak, este sólo trataba de imaginarse que otra cosa se le había ocurrido al chico maravilla.

.

.

.

— ¿Entonces, te irás?

La voz angustiada de Kija se escuchaba a través del celular,

—Sí. —contestó desanimada Slaytor. —Sé que habíamos quedado de salir otra vez el fin de semana, pero ahora…

—No te preocupes. Ya habrá otra oportunidad.

Sonrió como idiota ante la amabilidad del chico.

—Tal vez alguna locura se me ocurra.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó intrigada.

—Mmmm, ya lo verás linda.

—Tonto. —se burló. —Por cierto, ¿has tenido noticias de tu familia?

El escuchar un suspiro del otro lado de la línea le indicó que no tenía buenas noticias sobre aquel asunto familiar del que le había contado durante su primera cita.

—Nada nuevo. —Contestó desanimado.

—Ya veo. —Ya no supo que más decir, lo único que se escuchaba a través de sus teléfonos eran sus tranquilas respiraciones. Slaytor se empezó a acariciar el cabello tratando de pensar en un nuevo tema de conversación que fuera menos incomodo o perturbador.

—Bueno, mañana será un nuevo día. —dijo Kija reanimado.

—Sí, tienes razón. —sonrió dando un gran respiro. —Bueno, yo…tengo que colgar para seguir acomodando mi equipaje.

—No te preocupes, sé que tienes cosas que hacer.

—No tantas, pero sí.

—Como digas, entonces… ¿nos vemos?

—Claro, en tres semanas más o menos, si puedo hacer que los inviten al evento ¿vendrías con Gue-Tae?

—No me lo perdería, tal parece que será un gran evento si patinadores de alta categoría participarán.

La chica sonrió aún más al escuchar el entusiasmo de su amigo, concordando con su comentario; y sin tener nada más que decir se despidió de este y colgó la llamada, para después proceder a terminar con sus maletas.

.

.

.

Kija apagó el teléfono, sonriendo como idiota por el hecho de ser ya un amigo cercano de Slaytor, una persona a la que sin conocerla mucho le dio su confianza como ella se lo había dado a él.

Recordó cuando le contó sobre su motivo de haber llegado a la ciudad, el porqué de su afán de querer hacerse aprendiz de Guen-Tae, así como también de querer ser su amigo. Pero sobre todo contarle lo que le causaba un dolor profundo en el alma, algo que al contárselo le liberó más de sus penas.

Caminó hacia donde estaba la pequeña repisa con fotografías, cerca de la venta, tomó la fotografía donde estaba él con sus hermanos.

—les agradaría Slaytor si la conocieran…. ¿Creen que deba seguirla? — preguntó a la fotografía. — _"Sí_ _serpiente blanca_ _, hazlo"_ —trató de imitar la voz del mayor. —Lo haré tonto. —Respondió poniendo un dedo en la fotografía, como si así pudiera tocarlo. — Más vale que despiertes, quiero que la conozcas. —sonrió. —Quiero que tú también sientas algo como lo que yo estoy sintiendo por ella…así que… ¡despierta!... Hermanito.

Dejó la foto en su lugar, y rápidamente se puso en su computadora abriendo la página de itinerarios de trenes, pondría en marcha la "sugerencia" que le había hecho su querido hermano. Así que apartó dos boletos para salir 5 horas después de las chicas, no podía ir solo, se aseguró de reservar uno adicional para llevar al chicle de Guen-Tae que estaría más que extasiado por escribir de aquel espectáculo y sobre todo de la participación de su patinadora predilecta y su "bomboncito" Yun-Ho.

.

.

.

Soo-Won había llevado a Yona hasta la pista de patinaje donde entrenaba; eran las 9 de la noche y el lugar estaba muy oscuro y demasiado tétrico. Sólo había una persona en el lugar, el guardia de la pista, este al reconocer a Yona los dejó pasar por un breve momento. El chico presuroso tomó la mano de Yona para llevarla a donde guardaba sus patines, él traía los suyos en una mochila que llevaba.

Ver como Soo-Won era capaz de tocar a Yona ponía a Hak más celoso, sin embargo, desde que había presenciado la plática en el restaurante decidió no hacer más berrinches, después de todo sólo sería una mera actuación para conseguir fondos para una buena causa de la cual también quería ser participe con todo lo que conllevara.

—Soo-Won, está loco. —refunfuñó Yona al estarse poniendo los patines.

" _Es un chico maravilla"_ contestó de la misma forma Hak.

— ¡Ja! Eso es gracioso. —rio sin notar realmente la frustración del fantasma por estarse atando los patines.

Después de asegurarse de tener bien puesto los patines, caminó hacia la pista donde Soo-Won ya la esperaba en el centro de esta. Se introdujo a la pista patinando hacia donde él estaba.

—Bien, estoy aquí… ¿qué pretendes?

— ¿sabes cuál es el precepto más importantes del patinaje en pareja? —Preguntó el chico como si de un maestro se tratara.

— ¿Que no me debes dejar caer? —contestó con sarcasmo la alumna.

Soo-Won rio con semejante respuesta, hasta Hak fue capaz de esbozar una sonrisa pues Yona estaba realmente enfocada en que las cosas salieran bien para la interpretación.

—No. —contestó susurrante. Soo-Won se acercó a ella lo más que pudo dejando un mínimo espacio entre él y ella. —Que hay que estar sincronizados. —Tomó la mano de ella para ponerla en su hombro, mientras que la otra la enlazaba con la suya, dejando su otra mano en su delgada cintura con la que la impulsó para que terminara el espacio entre ellos.

Yona se dejó guiar, sabía que aquello como quiera se debía dar tarde o temprano, sin embargo, tenerlo tan cerca de ella provocó que se abochornara, tanto que desvió su mirada para evitar verlo. Mientras tanto Hak se limitó sólo a ver, apretó sus puños sintiendo ahora un ardor en su pecho, era celos, combinado con envidia y dolor.

—Contacto visual siempre. —regañó sutilmente Soo-Won, haciendo volver la mirada de Yona hacia él, notando como esta estaba completamente sonrojada por su cercanía, él era más alto que ella por lo que ella tenía que levantar su rostro para verlo. —Tranquila, nada de nervios.

Bufó por aquel comentario, queriendo pretender que no estaba nerviosa con su cercanía, pero le era difícil; volvió a desviar su mirada tratando de enfocar su mirada hacia otro punto notando de repente que Hak no estaba a su lado como siempre, eso la preocupó que se separó de Soo-Won, volteando por todos lados para localizar a su amigo.

" _Aquí estoy"._ Escuchó su voz a lo lejos lejos, miró hacia donde se había escuchado, y ahí estaba él, con un expresión seria a casi 10 metros de distancia. Se sorprendió al ver la distancia en que se podían separar; significado de que habían avanzado y habían hecho buenas acciones sin darse cuenta de cuáles eran estas.

—Yona, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Soo-Won preocupado al ver que Yona se había perdido en un punto vacío fuera de la pista de patinaje.

—Sí. —suspiró sin apartar la vista de Hak. Este sólo hizo una seña con la mano, indicándole que siguiera con las lecciones de Soo-Won.

—Bien, entonces si no te molesta… ¿me concedes esta pieza? —pidió galantemente, extendiendo su mano para que la volviera a tomar.

La pelirroja sólo respiró profundo y asintió, Soo-Won prendió su teléfono con una melodía muy conocida y famosa. "Beauty and the Beast". Y como si fuera un vals ambos hicieron una leve reverencia y se acercaron, sin perder el contacto visual como había enseñado su superior. Lentamente Soo-Won la fue guiando patinando en reversa, manteniendo una distancia apropiada para que los dos se pudieran mover, lentamente haciendo una rutina de danza de patinaje que difiere en las competencias de categoría de parejas, pero que en el evento tendría que hacer una combinación de ambas.

Hak a lo más lejos que podía estar observaba como Yona poco a poco se iba abriendo a las enseñanzas de Soo-Won, como se enfurecía cuando cometía una falla, sonriendo ampliamente cuando ambos en puntos muy separados dieron un triple loop perfecto, algo que de seguro tendrían que practicar para hacerlo de manera sincronizada, y claro, más cerca. Envidiaba a Soo-Won con todo su ser, pues él tenía la oportunidad de danzar con Yona, tomar su mano, tocar su cintura, tenerla cerca, sentir su respiración cerca, su calor, algo que él jamás podría hacer ni con ella ni con nadie más. Supuso que esa sensación de celos podía ser que ni en vida había experimentado todo aquello, lo poco que recordaba sólo era el avión estrellándose y cosas vánales como canciones.

Si no estaba con Yona realmente no era nadie, su mundo sólo se reducía a estar cerca de ella para ayudarla en lo que fuera, haciendo sus sueños los suyos para seguir sintiéndose de algún modo vivo.

La canción terminó, Yona rápidamente se separó avergonzada de So-Won, toda esa situación le incomodaba mucho, pero tenía que enfocarse si quería que todo saliera bien al final, esa era sólo una de las tantas pruebas que la vida del patinaje le estaba poniendo.

—Estuviste muy bien. —felicitó Soo-Won.

—No fue nada.

La chica se retiró rápidamente, se puso los protectores en las cuchillas de los patines y corrió hacia donde había dejado sus botas para cambiarse. Queriendo alejarse lo más que pudiera de Soo-Won, así como del sentimiento de bochorno que le causaba su compañía.

" _Realmente estuviste bien"._ Comentó Hak volviendo a un lado de ella. Su tono de voz era más apagado al usual.

— ¡¿A ti qué te pasa?! —reclamó de repente. — ¡Me asustaste! ¡No te vayas así!

" _No soy tu mascota para tener que permanecer siempre a tu lado"._

—Que idiota eres. —enfureció ante aquella ofensa, prefirió guardarse sus comentarios ofensivos para enfocarse en quitarse los patines.

Hak rechinó los dientes, la frustración por no poder tener lo que quería lo estaban haciendo ser una persona que no era él que lastimaba a aquella persona a la que en secreto empezó a amar.

" _Perdón"_ Musitó avergonzado, bajando la cabeza con arrepentimiento.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

El fantasma se contrajo queriendo reprimir sus sentimientos, queriendo evitar decir que la amaba y que no le gustaba verla con otro.

—Hak…

" _¡Tengo envidia! ¿De acuerdo?"._ Gritó. _"Tengo envidia de…"._ Meditó lo que realmente quería decir. _"Tengo envidia de todos ustedes ¿de acuerdo? Envidio que ustedes sigan vivos, vivos para sentir, tocar, comer, jugar, triunfar en tus metas… todo lo referente a estar vivo. ¡Yo ya no puedo hacer nada de eso!_

—Hak… yo no. —Yona quedó sin palabras sintiendo pena por el muchacho, avergonzada de nunca podía consolarlo como él siempre lo hacía.

" _No es tu culpa, lo siento. No debí desquitarme contigo"._ Se rascó el cabello la barbilla y la pierna con insistencia y furia contenida. _"¡Maldita comezón! empiezo a creer que si tengo garrapatas fantasmas"_. Dijo con sarcasmo con la intención de hacer reír a su amiga con su propio chiste.

Lo logró, Yona dio una pequeña risita, esto le dio a entender que todo había quedado aclarado y sin resentimientos por parte de ambos. Aun así Yona deseaba hacer algo por él.

—Hak. —Lo llamó haciendo que el chico desistiera de rascarse en las zonas de siempre. —Pon tu mano contra la mía como la otra vez. —Pidió alzando la palma de su mano enfrente de él.

El fantasma quedó boquiabierto ante su petición, se miró la mano derecha y sin replicar la alzó para juntarla con la de ella hasta atravesar un poco de la piel viva de su princesa, sintiendo aquel ardor interior que solía sentir y que había sentido minutos atrás cuando la vio bailar con Soo-Won, pero que a diferencia de ese la que percibía ahora lo hacía sentir dicha y felicidad.

—No estás solo. —Recordó Yona separando su mano al verlo más tranquilo. —Me tienes a mí, y yo te tengo a ti.

El muchacho asintió más tranquilo, sería como ella dijera, hasta que ella lo quisiera permanecería a su lado, la apoyaría, la aconsejaría y la amaría en secreto; aunque verla con Soo-Won u otra persona que la pretendiera le provocara ese ardor en su pecho.

Él siempre estaría para ella.

.

.

.

Había llegado el momento de partir, Soo-Won, Tetora y Yona se despidieron de Shin-Ah en la estación de tren. Ahí se encontraron con Yun-Ho, que sería acompañada por su madre, Jae-Ha que iba con el resto de su equipo de Hockey, así como familiares que los fueron a despedir, también reporteros molestos que los entrevistaron antes de partir.

Todos subieron al mismo tren, rumbo al mismo destino.

Era un viaje de 6 horas hacia donde estaba el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el evento. Durante el recorrido, Yona no pudo conciliar el sueño a diferencia de su entrenadora y su amigo, Miraba a la ventanilla viendo el panorama oscuro y de vez en cuando al fantasma que estaba a su lado quien la acompañó en silencio, ambos dejándose llevar por el tren sin saber que les deparaba en aquel nuevo rumbo.

.

.

.

Dos reporteros se encontraban en la estación de tren, ambos con sus respectivas maletas, habían pasado 5 horas desde que su objetivo principal con su compañía había partido al este de Kouka, ahora ellos se sumarían a la tarea de espiar sus nuevas actividades, uno con la intención de escribir un artículo y otro para ayudarlo y no perder de vista a una buena amiga.

—Buena idea Kija, ya vas aprendiendo. —Bromeó Guen-Tae.

—Me conoces, aunque el consejo de mi hermano me motivó a hacerlo.

— ¿Tu hermano? ¿Acaso él…?

Kija negó con la cabeza, cabizbajo como siempre cada vez que recordaba a su hermano.

—No, lo digo jugando. Hak no ha despertado, pero sé que lo hará.

A Guen-Tae le extrañó que Kija se expresara así, pues siempre evitaba hablar del asunto, le sorprendió que dijera el nombre de su hermano en alto sin quebrarse, tal parecía que ya estaba sobrellevándolo de manera positiva.

Son Hak, el muchacho que era dueño de la habitación que alquilaba en el departamento de Kija, quien tuvo un grave accidente en un avión ligero y que ahora yacía en coma en un hospital que estaba en la ciudad de origen de su aprendiz.

 **Continuara.**


End file.
